Histoire de Vampires
by gurthwen
Summary: Hermione va faire une rencontre qui va boulverser sa vie. Et si elle revoyait cet inconnu plus tôt qu'elle ne le pense? Et si elle travaillait même avec? HGSS pour pas changer
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou pas mais j'ai plein d'idées en tête.**

**Je tiens à rassurer certain, non, ce n'est pas parce que je commence une autre que j'abandonne _la fleur d'un amour_ dont le huitième chapitre est en cours d'écriture.**

**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'avoue avoir du faire court. Trop court à mon gout mais il était nécessaire qu'il ne parle que de cette scène pour la suite.**

**En parlant de suite, le deuxième chapitre est en cour d'écriture donc il serra sûrement là dans un mois maximum.**

**J'espère que mon idée vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

**Gurthwen**

**Histoire de vampires**

Chapitre 1 : rencontre incongrues

Hermione Granger, 23 ans, journaliste pour le _Chicaneur_. Voilà ce qu'elle était finalement devenue après deux ans d'études acharnées dont une entre coupée par la grande bataille. Elle avait donc maintenant un boulot qui lui rapportait que peu, et surtout pas assez, et qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop. La seule chose qu'elle aimait dans le fait d'écrire des articles, c'était quand elle devait fouiller dans les recoins les plus sombre pour trouver des détails accablant de personnes haut placées. Un peu comme ce soir. Hermione ressortait juste d'un bar placé dans une des rues les plus mal famées de Pré-au-Lard où elle venait d'interviewer un homme étrange et fauché qui avait des informations qui, entre de mauvaises mains, pouvait réduire à néant la campagne électorale du ministre actuel qui devait débuter dans trois jours. Enfin, cela devait encore être vérifié à présent.

La jeune lionne commença doucement sa longue marche qui allait la faire déboucher chez elle, dans sa petite mais confortable maison, dans une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ne devant pas se faire remarquer dans ce genre de quartier, Hermione mis le capuchon de sa longue cape sur sa tête afin de cacher l'énorme crinière bouclée qui lui servaient de cheveux.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonne minutes qu'elle marchait dans ce noir absolu. Il n'y avait aucune autre lumière que celle émise par la lune, si infime soit-elle. Etrangement, après avoir passé une petite rue sombre, Hermione sentie une présence derrière elle. C'est alors qu'une voix suave se fît entendre dans l'ombre de la nuit.

« Bonsoir belle demoiselle. »

« … » Hermione avait préférée ne pas répondre et continuer d'avancer en augmentant son rythme de marche. Mais sa tentative de fuite du s'arrêter brutalement car l'homme à qui la voix appartenait venait de se placer devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et portait un cape noire dont le capuchon cachait entièrement son visage et ne dévoilait que légèrement ses yeux. On ne pouvait rien voir de ses vêtements par cette cape mais Hermione n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, l'air menaçant pour essayer de reprendre, au maximum, confiance en elle.

« Vous voulez déjà partir alors que je ne vous ai que complimenté ? »

« Laissez-moi partir ! »

« Je n'en ai pas envie, vous paraissez digne d'itérés. Que direz-vous d'une petite balade au clair de lune à mon bras pour faire plus ample connaissance. »

« Non ! Enfin… C'est que… C'est d'accord, va pour une promenade. »

Hermione aurait tant voulu refuser cette invitation mais, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, une force l'avait poussée, non, forcée à accepter cette balade. Son corps et son esprit lui indiquait d'aller se promener avec cet étrange inconnu. Elle prit donc le bras de cet homme en levant les yeux qui, au par avant, étaient fixés sur le bras qu'il lui proposait vers des yeux étrange. Les yeux de cet homme étaient rouge foncés. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur chez un être humain, du moins, si s'en était réellement un.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, l'homme dit en souriant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Avait-il prévu cette virée pour avoir une destination ? Hermione n'aurait pas su le dire, sous le choc de la beauté de l'endroit qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien. Il s'agissait d'un petit parc situé à l'étroit de la rue commerciale qui offrait une certaine tranquillité. Un lac, au beau milieu de cet havre de paix, offrait un point d'eau où l'on pouvait se baigner l'été ou y pratiquer le patin à glace les froides journées d'hiver. On était encore au plein milieu du moi de mai et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, aucune baignade sera faite, c'était déjà cela. Souvent, quand on se rend dans un parc la nuit avec, comme ici, seulement trois lampadaire qui éclairaient brièvement le parc, on aurait plutôt tendance à vouloir s'enfuir en courant pour échapper à cette peur infondée mais pourtant bien présente. Mais ici, la peur ne faisant pas partie des sentiments que l'on pouvait ressentir. Dans l'eau venait se refléter le croissant de lune qui donnait un aspect fantastique et émerveillait Hermione. Au dessus du lac venaient briller plusieurs Lucioles donnant une impression de féérie encore plus présente.

Ce mystérieux inconnu la fixait depuis qu'elle contemplait le paysage, elle le savait, elle sentait son regard qui était posé sur son visage. Décidant probablement que le temps n'était plus à la découverte d'un endroit déjà connu, il la guida vers un banc à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Ils s'y assirent mais le calme ne dura pas bien longtemps. L'homme passa son bras gauche à la taille d'Hermione tandis qu'il se rapprochait indéniablement d'elle. Tournant sa tête vers cet étranger, Hermione, prise d'une soudaine pulsion, l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire de lui-même. Elle y mélangeait la sauvagerie du désir qu'elle éprouvait malgré elle et la détresse de commettre une énorme erreur sans le vouloir réellement.

C'est alors que tout ce bouscula. Il la plaça sur le dos, allongée de tout son long et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Cet homme qui, au par avant, s'occupait d'embrasser furieusement les lèvres de la lionne, avait finalement abandonné cette partie pour descendre un peu plus bas, sur la nuque de la jeune femme, dont il mordilla impatiemment la chair à tout endroit découvert par ca capuche encore sur sa tête. Tout d'un coup, un cri strident de douleur transperça le silence de ce jardin d'éden. L'inconnu qui, une minute plus tôt, embrassait fougueusement Hermione venait de transpercer la peau de la nuque de cette dernière de ses canines pointues afin de s'y abreuver de son sang.

Après un temps, qu'il passa à boire ce nectar chaud, l'homme quitta sa gorge et se redressa pour la regarder de ses yeux devenus rouge vif.

« Tu es une femme bien plus intéressante que je le croyais. Tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur toi par ton sang délicieux m'a fait prendre une décision. N'ais plus peur, à présent tu n'auras plus qu'à souffrir une dernière fois avant de quitter ta douleur pour toujours. » Il la regarda intensément pendant qu'elle essayait visiblement d'articuler une phrase, épuisée par la perte considérable de sang qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Que… Que voulez-vous… Faire ? » Réussi-t-elle à prononcer d'une faible voix.

« On a encore du temps devant nous, je vais donc t'expliquer en détail mes intentions, après tout, c'est toi qui est la principale concernée de ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure. J'ai lu dans ton fluide que tu possédais une énorme intelligence, cela ne m'étonne guère. Je ne me vois donc pas dans l'obligation de t'expliquer quelle sorte de sorcier je suis. »

« So… Sorcier ?! » Demanda-t-elle avec peur.

« Et oui, le vampire qui m'a transformé ne connaissait pas mon statut car je me trouvait du côté des moldus. Il était pressé par le temps et n'a pas pris la peine que je me donne aujourd'hui pour toi, même si cela ne me dérange guère, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense savoir que tu commences à te rendre compte que ma puissance doit être extrême. En effet. Les dons que possèdent les vampires sont accrus par mes pouvoirs de sorcier et vice versa. Je possède même plus de pouvoirs que ce fou de Voldemort qui y a laissait sa peau, si on peut dire ça ainsi, il y a peu face à Potter. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il attendait après cette vampirisation. Elle garda le silence, attendant qu'il continu sa lugubre histoire.

« Je pense que, pour changer un peu de sujet, il est temps que je t'explique ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Je vais m'entailler le poignet afin que tu puisses y boire mon sang qui achèvera ta vampirisation. Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahurie voyons ! » Il riait à présent ouvertement de la mine dégoutée qu'affichait clairement Hermione à l'idée de boire du sang. Il reprit finalement son sérieux pour entamer la partie la plus importante, qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne absolument. « J'ai bu ton sang sans dépasser la limite pour la transformation mais tu mourras si tu n'acceptes pas ma proposition. Il doit te rester un peu moins de deux minutes à vivre. »

Il sortit alors, d'une poche intérieure de sa cape noire, une fine lame de rasoir dont il se servit pour se couper les veines à son poignet droit sans montrer aucun signe de douleur. Il rangeât l'arme et présenta son poignet sanglant au visage de la belle.

« Bois maintenant et accepte ce cadeau que je t'offre volontiers. »

Hermione doutait. Un choix crucial venait s'imposer à elle pendant cette fin de journée qui s'était annoncée si _banale_… Elle ne savait que faire. Accepter le fait de devenir l'une de ces créatures sanguinaires ou mourir ici, seule. A moins que, évidemment, cet homme lui a menti depuis le début et qu'elle n'était finalement pas au bord de la mort et qu'elle pourrait donc survivre à cette expérience !

Une réponse au doute de la jeune lionne survînt alors. Un spasme violent la secoua de toute part, l'empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Le malaise ne dura pas mais l'avait affaibli considérablement. Ne voulant pas mourir ici, elle prit lentement le bras tendu du vampire, plaça sa bouche timidement sur la plaie ouverte et commença à absorber ce liquide chaud. Sur son visage s'était peinte une expression de dégout mais elle fut vite remplacée par celle que l'on pourrait considérer d'extase. Hermione aspirait le sang vampirique sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne _voulait _pas s'arrêter.

L'étranger, lui, souriait tendrement malgré sa fatigue apparente à la jeune femme. Relevant ses yeux de l'endroit de son nouveau festin, Hermione s'aperçue que l'éclat des yeux du vampire avait énormément diminué et que ses yeux prenant était d'un noir profond. Elle décida donc d'arrêter son _repas _et enleva sa bouche du bras devenu d'une blancheur cadavérique par la perte de sang. D'une main, elle voulu effacer le sang qui coulait encore et pourtours de sa bouche mais il l'en empêcha en bloquant son bras de sa main. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa les endroits où le sang s'était posé, effaçant du bout de sa langue toutes traces de la liqueur des vampires sur le beau visage de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il se retirait de leur étreinte, Hermione fut prise d'étranges tremblements. Connaissant la suite des évènements, le vampire la pris dans ses bras, la serrant au maximum contre son cœur inerte pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force pour ce qui allait suivre. C'est alors qu'une douleur fulgurante la transperça de toute part. Le moment crucial était arrivé. La lionne eut l'impression d'être transpercée en plein cœur par une épée aux dents acérées. Elle s'accrocha alors aux épaules du vampire, accrochant sa chair de ses ongles aux travers d'une cape pourtant épaisse. Lui ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de lui murmurer des encouragements à l'oreille et de la serrer fortement contre lui. La jeune femme avait l'impression que ses organes implosaient littéralement dans son corps alors qu'elle sentait également son cœur ralentir dangereusement. Son souffle se faisait court. Un dernier spasme, plus violent que les autres, la transperça et, ce fût la fin. Sa prise se défît, son corps se détendit. L'homme déposa, lentement et avec le plus de tendresse possible, le corps inerte d'Hermione Granger sur le banc.

Il la regarda, un long moment. Tout avait fonctionné comme prévu et le vampire qu'elle était devenue se réveillerait demain matin avec le soleil. Elle aurait sûrement peur de se voir réduire en poussière par cet astre de feu mais, bien entendu, elle ne le serait pas. Voilà l'un des plus grands avantages du fait d'être sorcier en même temps que vampire. C'est donc le cœur léger, si l'on pouvait vraiment le dire, qu'il apposa une dernière fois ses lèvres pâles à celle encore quelque peu colorées de la jeune femme avant de se lever. Il la regarda et lui murmura une dernière phrase.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra bientôt et si ce n'est pas toi, ça sera moi qui viendrais à ta rencontre…A bientôt belle princesse. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon comme chacune de mes histoires, toute la base de mon histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling**

**J'ai était rapide pour mettre ce second chapitre mais j'avais l'inspiration même si le chapitre n'est pas très long.**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes écrits et encore un plus grand merci à ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps à me mettre des reviews.**

**Un grand merci à Novella qui me soutien beaucoup.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Gurthwen**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Retour à l'école**

Encore une année de plus à passer les trois quart de son temps à enseigner à une bande d'ignorants puérils et boutonneux les bases les plus simples de sa matière. Severus attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure que le vieux barbu qui lui servait de directeur de Poudlard finisse enfin sa barbante tirade sur les règles de l'école que tous ces charmants chérubins s'empressaient d'enfreindre allègrement le plus rapidement possible. A croire que leur niveau de compréhension ne dépassait pas celui d'un moineau, et encore ! Comment peut-on donner quelque chose d'intéressant avec des gamins débiles qui s'amusait à aller visiter la forêt interdite. Non, pour eux, le mot interdit ne veux rien dire d'autre que « _on y va !_ ». Idiots…

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard attendait à la table des professeurs. Se lassant à penser à ses élèves médiocres, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans toute la salle avant de regarder discrètement ses collègues. Malheureusement, toujours le même professeur de vol qui avait remplacé madame Bibine après sa mort pendant la grande bataille. Par contre, une nouvelle recrue s'était mise à ses côtés et avait l'air d'avoir une conversation des plus vives. On verra bien comment elle se prénomme tout à l'heure. Pour le reste, ça restait les même : McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney et d'autre encore moins intéressants. Deux places étaient vides. Celle du directeur, évidement, qui était encore en train de faire son discourt en faisant des gestes monumentales pour ne rien dire. L'autre, nul ne savait qui allait la remplir. Albus avait refusé de dire à tout le monde l'identité du nouveau venu. Sûrement encore un de ces incapables qui postulent pour tout genre de travail sans avoir aucunes compétences en la matière.

Severus fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le discourt de Dumbledore qui devenait brusquement très intéressant. Fallait bien croire que c'était possible.

« Nous arrivons donc au sujet tant attendu de tous, la présentation des nouveaux professeurs. Miss Warten, ici présente… » La jeune blonde se leva de sa chaise adressant un sourire aux élèves. « … Vous enseignera l'étude des runes pour ceux qui ont cette option… Merci miss. » Finit-il en s'adressant à elle pour lui demander silencieusement de se rassoir. « Comme les élèves de l'année passée le savent, notre brave monsieur Crions a quitté son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour des raisons hautement personnelles. Le poste redevenu vide, j'ai finalement pu trouver quelqu'un. Votre nouveau professeur devrait d'ailleurs être arrivé. »

Le directeur avait terminé sa phrase, un sourire aux lèvres, en regardant la grande porte. Tout le monde se tût et le silence se fît de rigueur. C'était rare qu'un nouveau professeur fasse une entrée aussi remarquée. Même Severus avait les yeux rivés sur la grande porte qui s'ouvrit dévoilant… Rusard ! Tout le monde fût pris d'une stupeur effroyable en pensant à leur concierge devenant professeur mais ceci fût de courte durée car, même s'il s'était habillé le élégamment possible, Il ne semblait faire que le portier. Le concierge miteux venait d'ouvrir les deux portes en grand et se posta à l'une d'elle, aussi droit et imperturbable que l'un des gardes moldus anglais. C'est alors que le professeur tant attendu apparu petit à petit en s'avançant vers le directeur. Les bruits de pas qu'il produisait firent tiquer le maître des potions : c'était une femme ! Ses pas cadencés étaient marqués par ses talons aiguille métallique qui reflétaient, à présent, les lumières vives de la grande salle. La femme qui s'avançait paraissait de taille moyenne. Elle portait une longue cape de cuir noir dont le capuchon empêchait Severus de distinguer son visage. La cape n'étant pas fermée, il pouvait tout de même distinguer un bustier rouge sang moulant orné de légères dentelles noires. La jeune femme portait également un pantalon serré en haut, qui devait sûrement mouler à merveille, puis plus large en bas en tissus léger noir, qui laissait deviner, à chaque pas, de hautes bottes noires. Sa marche ni trop rapide ni trop lente rappelait celle des prédateurs avançant vers une proie prise au piège.

Alors qu'elle était enfin arrivée à la hauteur de Dumbledore, elle lui parla d'une voix cristalline et envoutante.

« Pardonnez-moi professeur. Quelques imprévus sur la route. »

« Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant. En tout cas vous avez fait une entrée marquante. »

La jeune femme lui sourie avant de retirer son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi un visage pâle, des cheveux raides lui arrivant en dessous des épaules et des yeux marron foncés entouré d'un maquillage noir qui les accentués magnifiquement. Severus la regardait, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette beauté irréelle qui le regardait également. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de la connaitre. Finalement, elle coupa leur échange visuel pour se retourner vers les élèves des quatre maisons alors qu'Albus recommençait à parler.

« Mes chers élèves, laissez moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Miss Granger. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous ! Bon retour dans votre ancienne école miss. » Termina-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

« Merci professeur. »

Tous les professeurs étaient sous le choc. Elle ? Hermione Granger ? Personne n'aurait jamais pensé à un tel changement de sa part. Minerva semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre et la fixée avec ses yeux grands ouverts alors que Severus restait encore avec la bouche entre-ouverte d'étonnement.

Hermione, décidée à ne pas restée planté là, s'était dirigée vers sa place qu'elle découvrit entre McGonagall et Snape. Elle était très satisfaite de l'impression qu'elle avait laissée à tous. Surtout à ses deux voisins, les plus touchés par cette surprise. Elle commença par charrier un peu le maître des cachots.

« Bonsoir professeur Snape. »

« Granger… » Grogna-t-il

« Heureuse de vous revoir professeur. »

« Ne gâchais pas votre salive pour mentir Granger. »

« Mais voyons, pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé d'un pouce à ce que je vois. » Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque car elle avait pu s'apercevoir que c'était bien vrai. Il n'avait rien de différent par rapport à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard. Il n'avait ni rides en plus ni ries en moins, les cheveux toujours aussi horriblement gras et le nez aquilin. Cela paraissait quand même étrange, à son âge, on prenait rapidement des marques !

« Probable mais je puis constater que ce n'est nullement votre cas. »

« Vous avez remarqué ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer avec sarcasme et bonne humeur.

« C'est vrai que je ne vous aurais jamais reconnue ainsi Hermione. » Intervînt Minerva alors que la conversation allez prendre un mauvais tournant.

Les deux femmes continuèrent ainsi encore un long moment à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à s'inviter à boire une tasse de thé dans le bureau du directeur car le vieux fou avait rejoint leur discussion pour les inviter. Tout ça était aussi intéressant au point de vue de Severus que le début du discourt du directeur de ce soir. Enfin, le repas arrivant à sa fin, il se leva, sans avoir grandement touché à son assiette, afin de retourner dans ses cachots. Une fois seul dans les couloirs, il s'autorisa alors à repenser à toute cette soirée troublante et surtout à la miss je-sais-tout qui avait étrangement changée. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs et raides, tout ça seraient des artifices créés de toute part. Non, il ne pouvait pas réellement le croire, elle n'est pas de ce genre là. Enfin, il fallait dire également qu'ils n'avaient jamais étés proches donc qu'il ne la connaissait qu'en classe à son comportement infect à lever la main toutes les cinq minutes pour répondre aux questions afin d'étaler encore plus sa science. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son siège, finalement arrivé à son bureau, un détail de la soirée le fît bondir de sa place. Il était, à présent, persuadé d'avoir remarqué une lueur rouge dans ses yeux ! Serait-elle un… Non, ce n'est pas possible, il l'aurait remarqué ! Sous l'effet de la colère, Severus fit cogner son poing sur son bureau et décida qu'une balade dans le château à retirer un nombre incalculable aux imprudents des trois maisons autre que la sienne serait la meilleure solution pour se calmer.

o0O0o

Hermione ressortait juste de ses nouveaux appartements et se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur qui l'avait invité pour une tasse de thé avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle savait pourquoi le directeur avait tenu à les inviter dès ce soir dans son bureau. Minerva n'était pas au courant du nouveau statut de la jeune femme et elle et Albus avaient jugés bon de la prévenir.

La lionne prenait tout son temps dans les couloirs. Les souvenirs de ses années ici lui revenaient en mémoire. Les folies qu'elle avait faites pour Harry et Ron. La sorcière borgne, passage secret souvent emprunté par leur trio d'or. Tout ça remontait à la surface et Hermione n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : aller directement voir Harry après l'entrevu. Enfin, Hermione arriva devant la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe farfelu et monta l'escalier.

« Entrez miss Granger. »

« Bonsoir professeur, Minerva. »

« Allons Albus, allez vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous avez tant tenu nous voir toute les deux ce soir ? » Commença Minerva.

« Je pense que c'est à Hermione de vous répondre ma chère. » Albus se tourna donc vers Hermione qui acquiesça avant de s'adresser directement à McGonagall.

« Je me doutais que je devrais vous le dire un jour ou l'autre donc autant le faire ce soir. » Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer, elle avait toute l'attention de tout le monde. « Comme vous avez pu remarquer, il y a eu un énorme changement chez moi. Autant physique que moral. Je tiens à préciser qu'Albus était au courant quand il a accepté ma demande de devenir professeur. »

« Que voulez vous dire Hermione ? Vous m'inquiétez. » Dit Minerva, l'inquiétude se sentant largement dans sa voix

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva. Les seules choses inquiétantes chez moi sont mes grandes canines et mon besoin de sang d'autrui. »

« Com… Vous… Vous êtes un vampire ??? »

« Et oui. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais de mal à personne. »

« Mais… Et pour vous nourrir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions en allant me fournir dans des endroits peu fréquentables. Ma nourriture ne sera seulement sur forme que de sucreries et de… Boissons liquides rappelant le vin. »

« Bien… Je dois avouer que cela me choque de vous voir transformer en l'une de ces créatures sanguinaires. Mais j'ai enfin l'explication que je cherchais pour votre changement d'apparence. Mais, attendez. Vous ne devriez pas avoir les yeux rouges comme tous ceux de votre race ? »

« Oh, si. Mais j'ai réussi à concocter une potion qui me permet de contrôler l'apparence de mes yeux. Je la prends une fois par semaine et je peux même donner un couleur bleu à mes yeux. Malheureusement, il y a toujours un léger reflet rouge dans mes yeux trahissant ma nature et quand je suis en colère, mes yeux reprennent leur rouge foncé, qui est devenu leur couleur naturelle maintenant. »

« Alors ne vous confrontez pas à Severus comme au dîner. »

« Ce n'était juste qu'une légère vengeance aux sarcasmes dont j'ai été victime lors de mes années d'études, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas qu'il saura me mettre en colère. Le fait que je sois devenue vampire m'a doté de quelque don. J'arrive maintenant à me contrôler facilement dans toutes circonstances. »

« Albus, n'est-ce pas risqué tout ceci ? Deux vampires dans notre établissement… » S'inquiéta le professeur McGonagall en s'adressant au directeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, je suis persuadé qu'ils s'entendront à merveille. »

« Si vous le dîtes… J'ai tout de même su mal à y croire. »

« Attendez ! » Intervînt Hermione après un court moment de réflexion. « Il y a un autre vampire que moi ici ?! »

« C'est exacte mon enfant. » Répondit Dumbledore en lui souriant gentiment.

« Et puis-je savoir, au moins, l'identité de cet personne ? »

« Je crois devoir refuser votre requête. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Vous le saurez par vous-même. Il me semble qu'entre vampires, vous avez des moyens de vous repérer sans poser de questions à personne. Juste à l'instinct de vos cœurs arrêtés. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul vampire et c'était celui qui m'a transformé, et puis, je ne connais presque rien de mes pouvoirs supplémentaires ! »

« Vous connaissez le moyen de le savoir. Vous n'avais pas eu le droit à l'accès de la réserve étant élève ici mais vous pouvez maintenant y aller à tout moments. Le privilège d'être professeur. » Finit-il en souriant. Hermione le lui rendit, comprenant qu'il y avait des livres parlant de vampires sorciers dans la réserve. Elle prévu alors d'y aller dès le lendemain, après ses cours de la journée.

Tous trois se détendirent finalement. Le professeur McGonagall n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur la nouvelle vie d'Hermione qui semblait l'intéresser énormément. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione prit congé et partit en direction des appartements du professeur de vol à qui elle désirait parler avant de dormir. Sur la route, elle se rappela cette fameuse matinée où elle s'était réveillée, seule, au beau milieu d'un parc. Ce matin là, la frayeur avait emprise sur elle. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et, en tant que vampire, il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'en protège au risque de voir sa peau se décomposer par une brûlure puissante. Au bout de quelque secondes d'énervement, elle s'était enfin calmée pour remarqué que le banc où elle s'était réveillée était baigné dans la douce lumière du soleil. L'astre brûlant ne lui faisait rien !

Cela faisait quatre mois maintenant qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Avant de le devenir, elle n'aurait jamais cru que devenir l'une des leurs posait finalement plein de problèmes. Dont celui de trouver de la nourriture. Hermione avait bien essayé de manger de la nourriture comme avant, cela ne remplissait jamais le manque qu'elle ressentait. Il a bien fallu qu'elle se nourrisse mais ce moment qu'elle redoutait finalement était bien trop vite à son gout…

« Hermione ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle dans le vide, se revenant de ses pensées vers la réalité. « Oh, Harry, c'est toi. »

« Et oui. Que fais-tu dans les parages ? Tes appartements se trouvent à l'étage du dessus ! »

« N'ais-je pas le droit de passer par là pour dire bonne nuit au célèbre professeur de vol de Poudlard qui, en plus, est mon meilleur ami Harry Potter ? »

« Oh… Tu sais, je pense qu'il dort. » La taquina-t-elle. « Allez, rentre. »

Hermione pénétra donc dans les appartements de son meilleur ami. Depuis la mort de madame Bibine, il avait prit sa place en tant que professeur. Il avait donc accepté en abandonnant Ron dans ses études d'Aurors mais n'avait jamais regrettait ce choix. Maintenant, il pratiquer la passion qu'il avait pour le vol, le partageait et l'enseignait aux autres.

La lionne s'installa, sous la demande d'Harry, sur l'un des fauteuils qui reposaient dans le salon, entourant la cheminée. La pièce était dans les tons rouge et or, rappelant leur maison à tout les deux, et renvoyait une chaleur bienfaitrice aux occupants. Harry rompis le silence de la pièce en premier.

« Alors, j'espère que tu es heureuse. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Ton entrée dans le hall au diner par exemple. Tout le monde était sous le choc. »

« Je sais, je l'ai remarqué quand on a annoncé mon nom. »

« Non, pas à ce moment, bien avant. Je suis même prêt à parier que Snape est tombé sous ton nouveau charme. »

« Arrête de dire de telles sottises voyons ! »

« Je te le jure ! Il te fixait pour mieux de détailler. Il ne t'a pas lâché une seule fois des yeux. Quoi que, le plus drôle c'était bien quand il a su qui tu étais en réalité. Sa mâchoire inférieure est littéralement tombée par terre. »

« J'ai croisé son regard à se moment là. Je n'y ai vu que de la surprise pas de désir ou autre. Et puis, quelle horreur ça serait, tu imagines ! »

Tout deux rirent de bon cœur. Mais Harry se tu rapidement.

« Hermione. Je sais que je suis la première personne que tu es venu voir pour tout raconter. Mais, il y a une chose dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Comment as-tu fais pour te nourrir la première fois ? »

« Oh… ça… »

« Oui, ça. Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu en parle Mione. »

« C'est pas une chose facile à raconter. J'étais… Je n'étais pas moi-même Harry. J'avais tenue trois jours sans sang alors que ça me rendais de plus en plus faible. J'étais déprimé. Tellement que j'ai voulu me couper les veines mais ça n'a rien fais. Ça a cicatrisé en cinq secondes ! J'en avais marre… » Elle s'arrêta un moment, les larmes aux yeux puis recommença à parler d'une petite voix. « Je me suis rendue dans le parc où ce vampire m'a faite l'une des leurs dans l'espoir de le retrouver pour qu'il m'aide. Mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai attendu, pliée en deux sur le banc où toute ma vie à changée. J'ai attendue pendant des heures sans le voir arriver. C'est là qu'un homme est arrivé. J'étais persuadée que c'était lui alors je me suis dirigée vers cet homme, la rage en moi. Je ne me contrôlais plus… » À présent, la jeune femme pleurait en silence. « Je me suis jetée sur lui à une vitesse folle. J'ai sentie mes canines, déjà allongée depuis longtemps, s'enfoncer dans sa chair et libérer le sang dont j'avais tant besoin… Mais… Ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas mon créateur et l'homme que j'étais en train de vider de son sang n'arrêtait pas d'hurler aux secours. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, c'était si bon ! C'est alors qu'il a arrêté de bouger. Je me suis tout de suite retirée de peur d'avaler le liquide qui précédait le sang quand la mort venait et qui emportait le vampire avec lui vers l'autre côté…Je l'ai regardé un bon moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ce cadavre que j'avais moi-même tué. J'étais tétanisée de peur. J'ai entendue subitement des bruits de pas puis des paroles. Mes sens sont très développés maintenant. Deux personnes allaient bientôt arriver dans le par cet j'étais encore penchée sur le corps refroidi. J'ai donc sortie ma baguette et fais disparaître le corps de l'homme par un sort, j'ai enlevé les traces de sang et me suis enfuis… Avec comme direction chez toi… Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée Harry ! J'aurais du aller directement là où je vais maintenant pour me fournir en sang de toute sorte ! »

« Hermione… »

La lionne était tant en pleur que son ami ne trouva d'autre solutions pour la calmer que de la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant doucement certaines paroles après s'être déplacé de son fauteuil afin de se placer avec elle dans le sien.

« Ma mione, ce n'était pas ta faute. Il a fait de toi ce que tu es et tu as besoin de te nourrir de sang d'humain. C'est comme ça et pas autrement ma mione. Tu ne savais pas encore qu'il existait des substitues qui te permettent de tenir le coup mais, un jour ou l'autre, il te faudra recommencer. C'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas idiote et tu le sais déjà. »

« Ça me fait peur Harry… Je n'ai pas envie de tuer pour vivre. »

« Il le faudra pourtant mais je sais que tu sauras choisir les personnes avec soin pour éviter ceux qui ont une belle vie devant eux. Et puis, je t'y forcerais s'il le faut. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Ginny. Tu es la seule femme maintenant sans qui ma vie n'aurait plus besoin d'exister. Alors tu vas être forte mione. Pour moi, mais surtout pour toi. Après tout, tu es toujours célibataire et quel homme pourrait résister à ton nouveau charme et à ton pouvoir vampirique de séduction. »

« Harry ! » S'écria t-elle, faussement indignée.

« Ben quoi, si Snape est tombé sous ton charme, qui résistera ?! »

Hermione, outrée par les dires de son meilleur ami, se rua sur Harry en l'assaillant de chatouilles. Malheureusement pour notre héroïne, Harry n'avait rien perdu de son agilité, au contraire même, la prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates pour la déposer sur le canapé proche, se mis sur elle à califourchon et commença à lui rendre toutes ses attaques de chatouilles et en ajoutant bien d'autre, évidement offertes gratuitement. La jeune vampire n'en pouvait plus. Harry avait pris énormément de muscles depuis son entrée comme professeur de vol et elle ne pouvait pas espérer le vaincre surtout que ça torture la paralysait de rire. Soudain, quelque chose lui revint en tête et elle décida de se servir d'un nouveau don chez elle depuis sa vampirisation : la rapidité. Elle essaya donc de se concentrer au mieux qu'elle put et se glissa hors de portée du jeune homme en moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour dire Quidditch.

« Par Merlin Hermione, comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper si rapidement ?! »

« Petit bonus gagné par mon changement de vie. » Dit-elle un énorme sourire accroché à ses lèvres. « Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis avec toi, loin de là, mais je dois y aller. Il se fait tard et j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire. »

« Bien, si madame veut m'abandonner, qu'elle m'abandonne alors. Je ferais un effort de ne verser aucune larme, c'est promis ! »

Hermione, attendrie par la fausse comédie de son meilleur ami, s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et tourna les talons en direction de l'étage du dessus pour aller rejoindre ses appartements.

Les couloirs étaient sombres. Il était déjà onze heures du soir et tout le monde devait déjà dormir en vue du lendemain, le premier jour des cours. Après avoir finit de monter les escaliers, Hermione tourna à droite mais percuta, pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un. Cette personne devait sûrement être rapide et très habille car il l'avait rattrapé de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe sur les fesses. Hermione se retrouvait, à présent, dans les bras de cet inconnu et restée envoûtée de son parfum masculin. Se rendant compte de la position qu'elle était avec une personne dont elle n'avait pas encore l'identité, elle sortie rapidement de sa stupeur et recula rapidement jusqu'à être hors d'atteinte. Malheureusement, le noir qui régnait dans le couloir l'empêchait de voir l'inconnu. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir l'identité de cette personne c'était de reprendre ses yeux naturel qui lui permettaient de voir dans le noir mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ceci. Il s'agissait d'un adulte au vu de sa haute taille et de sa carrure et il saurait directement à quel genre d'être humain Hermione Granger appartenait. Mais une voix la sortie rapidement de ses brèves pensées, permettant de donner un nom, un prénom, et même un pseudonyme à la personne dont les bras l'avait accueillis chaleureusement.

« Granger, que foutez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?! »

« Professeur Snape ! Oh… Et bien, je pourrais vous poser la même question professeur. »

« J'effectue les tours de surveillance dans le château, comme d'habitude. Mais vous, vous n'avez évidemment aucune excuse. »

« Probablement, mais… J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas à quelle maison vous allez enlever des points pour avoir découvert qu'un professeur pouvait avoir une vie nocturne. »

« Ne jouez à la plus maligne avec moi Granger ! Retournez dans vos appartements sinon… »

« Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi professeur Snape ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Hermione s'était soudainement des paroles d'Harry sur le soit disant désir qu'éprouverait la chauve sourie des cachots pour elle avec sa nouvelle apparence et ce dit qu'il était arrivé le moment de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs de séduction sur cet homme. Non qu'elle veuille le séduire, sûrement pas, mais elle désirait surtout, de un, voir si ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient et, de deux, se moquer un peu de lui et voir si ce qu'Harry lui a raconté était finalement vrai.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites Granger. »

« Oh, rien du tout… Professeur. » Hermione avait terminée sa phrase à la hauteur de Severus. Elle avait utilisée une voix sensuelle, captivante et son plan se révélait finalement efficace car elle s'était bien rendu compte de la raideur de son ancien professeur. Il était visiblement cloué sur place et ne pouvait plus bouger un orteil devant le comportement plus qu'étrange qu'avait Hermione à son encontre.

« Cessée votre comportement des plus impertinent Granger. » Demanda-t-il en commençant à paniquer alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains à plat sur son torse.

« J'en ai pas envie. » Répondit-elle, toujours aussi provocante, à son oreille.

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Elle l'attirait énormément et ses manières déplacées n'arrangées en rien son statut. Il se sentait déjà réagir aux manigances de la jeune femme, au niveau de son entre-jambes. Il était dans une posture des plus embarrassantes mais également des plus tentantes. Qui aurait cru que le miss Je-sais-tout qui fut son élève aurait été capable de lui faire de tels effets ! Alors qu'elle déposait un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, Severus craqua. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, l'encadrant de ses deux bras pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappe.

« Vous l'aurez cherché sale peste. » Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser durement.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre et Hermione ne s'en souciait guère. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle répondit tout aussi sauvagement que lui à son baiser, le mordant doucement, au début, ses lèvres. Cela semblait lui faire de l'effet car il s'empressait alors de répondre en écrasant encore plus ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Alors qu'Hermione mordait plus fortement la lèvre inférieure de Severus, une goutte de sang s'en échappa et vînt atterrir sur le bout de la langue de la jeune femme. Tout se suite, un instinct repris sur elle. Ne voulant pas commettre de bêtises irréparables, elle se retira rapidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors. Il aurait sûrement valut que non car Severus recula alors rapidement. Hermione su immédiatement la raison de son recul. Ses yeux avaient pris leur couleur rouge vif et un rayon de lumière venait atterrir en plein sur son visage, donnant la joie à Severus de voir clairement la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme.

« Je le savais ! » S'écria-t-il avant de partir en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui.

Hermione ne savait pas où il se dirigeait mais elle pouvait être sûre d'une chose au moins, elle avait fait une énorme bourde et devrait aller s'expliquer devant le directeur dès demain car Snape l'aura volontiers mit au courant de cette rencontre… incongrue. Elle resta là un certain moment puis repartit vers ses appartements où elle s'écroula sur son lit, ne se demandant plus qu'une seule chose : pourquoi avait-elle réagie ainsi à ce baiser au lieu de l'envoyer paitre pour avoir la victoire qu'elle désirait tant avoir et qui était son véritable but à cette manœuvre ?

Severus, lui, ne saurait dire dans quel état il était. Son désir pour Hermione s'était mué pour une colère noire, en une rage qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de calmer. Quand il avait vu le rouge de ses yeux, il avait bloqué. Elle était donc bien un vampire. Il ne restait plus qu'à une seule personne à lui donner des explications pour qu'il se calme.

« Severus, que me vaut la joie de te voir dans mon bureau ? »

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous à pris d'accepter miss Granger ici en tant qu'enseignante Albus ?! Je viens de découvrir la vérité sur sa véritable identité ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire ?! » …


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre d'_Histoire de vampires_ !!!**

**Je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps qu'avant pour le poster mais il faudra maintenant faire avec car je vais sûrement poster mes chapitres avec de plus en plus de retard car les cours on reprit !**

**Comme toujours, toute la base de l'histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling !**

**Enfin, sinon, je remercie grandement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui ont lu mes précédents chapitres.**

**Je vous laisse enfin en paix, bonne lecture à tous et à plus tard, au prochain chapitre !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Découvertes en tous genres**

« Allons Severus, calmez vous voyons. »

« Me calmer ! Comment voulez vous que je me calme avec ce que j'ai découvert cette nuit ! »

« Et, dîtes moi un peu comment vous avez fait cette découverte. » Demanda le directeur, un brun moqueur.

« Je pense juste qu'elle a voulu tester son pouvoir de séduction que possède tous les vampires sur moi. Elle devait penser que je serrais le cas le plus difficile. »

« Severus, voyons. Vous savez bien que ce pouvoir ne vous fait aucun effet, même venant d'un vampire sorcier. »

« Oh, ça va ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ce que j'espère Severus, c'est que vous resterez respectable avec elle. De toute façon, elle est devenue comme vous. » Termina-t-il avec le sourire.

« Oui mais une personne comme moi aurait suffit. Un seul vampire, sorcier de plus, aurait tout de même suffit à cette école ! »

« Sachez une chose mon enfant, je l'ai accepté ici pour deux raisons Severus. La première car Hermione a été la meilleure élève que tout Poudlard ait connu, surpassant même feu Lilly Evans. »

« Ça, j'en ai conscience mais on pouvait tout de même s'en passer ! »

« Et la deuxième… » Reprit-t-il avec un ton autoritaire et sans répliques. « …car elle a besoin d'aide et vous êtes le mieux placé pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle vie. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a aucun mais à rajouter Severus. Il vous faudra devenir un peu plus aimable avec l'une de vos collègues pour une fois. Je dirais même que l'histoire qu'il c'est passé il y a une heure n'est pas un mal du tout pour aller dans ce but. »

« Alors là, ne croyez jamais que je m'abaisserais à fricoter avec cette fille, Gryffondor de surcroit ! »

« Elle est votre égal Severus. Et je ne sais même pas si en vous affrontant en duel si elle ne prendrait pas le dessus sur vous. »

« Vous dépassez les bornes Albus ! »

« N'est-ce pas là l'une de mes plus grandes qualités ? » Voyant les tensions retomber, le professeur Dumbledore préféra terminer cet intermède. « Je commence à me sentir fatigué. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de mettre fin à cette conversation Severus. Bonne nuit mon ami. »

Severus, toujours quelque peu énervé par ses découvertes récentes, sortit du bureau du directeur sans un seul mot. Il descendit alors directement vers les cachots ou, plus précisément, vers ses appartements. Une fois arrivé, il alluma un feu dans la cheminé pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche pour réchauffer son corps gelé. D'un geste de la main, il se fît apparaître un verre rempli d'une substance ressemblant fortement à du vin. Il s'agissait, en faite, de sang mis en bouteille et dilué avec whisky pur feu pour l'alcooliser ou avec un autre liquide non alcoolisé et non connu du grand public. Severus avait bien essayé de leur faire cracher le morceau mais impossible de savoir quels ingrédients avaient servit à la fabrication de ce liquide délicieux. Cette boisson étrange faisait fureur chez les vampires car elle leur procurait une forte dose de sang ce qui leur permettait de ne pas avoir à faire des victimes à rien et surtout à ne pas se fatiguer pour se nourrir. Malheureusement pour le maître des potions, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une bouteille. Il lui faudrait donc aller faire un petit tour dans l'allée des embrumes demain soir mais pour le moment, il ne pensait plus qu'à se détendre.

Hermione, elle, s'était finalement attablée à son bureau, dans une salle annexe à son salon, et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle s'acharnée, sans sucés, à prendre des notes pour des cours qu'elle pourrait donner au dernier trimestre de cette année scolaire. N'arrivant réellement pas à ce concentrer sur son travail, Hermione décida qu'une petite promenade dans la réserve ne lui ferait pas de mal et l'aiderais sûrement à comprendre un peu mieux ses nouvelles facultés et peut-être à découvrir quels sont les pouvoirs que possèdent les vampires sorciers en plus par rapport aux vampires normaux. Tout était possible, qui sait. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise pour sortir dans les couloirs, une fois de plus, afin de se diriger vers la bibliothèque en croisant les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer, une fois de plus, Snape. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'ils se rencontraient une seconde fois ce soir. Sûrement allait-il demander des explications quand aux fait de son nouveau statut de vampire.

Après un long trajet remplis d'une multitude de solutions et d'idées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer lors de la prochaine rencontre entre nos deux professeurs, Hermione arriva enfin devant la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, elle était fermée à double tour mais un simple sort comme l'Alohomora suffisait à ouvrir la porte imposante en bois massif. La bibliothèque était, comme à son habitude, des plus calmes mais il n'y avait plus aucune lumière à part le triste rayon de lumière passant par les grandes fenêtres qu'offrait la Lune. Toutes les étagères remplies à ras-bord de livres étaient plongées dans un noir profond d'où aucune ombre ne ressortait. Hermione avait une grande chance en ce soir : elle pouvait voir à travers le noir de la pièce. Ses yeux rouges lui permettaient une vision nocturne parfaite. La jeune lionne put ainsi facilement vers l'entrée de la réserve qui contenait tant de savoir qu'Hermione désirait tant posséder.

Malgré tout, un dilemme s'imposait. Comment pénétrer dans cette pièce convoitée ? L'accès était interdit à tous élèves donc protégé par des sorts performants qui ne s'enlèveront sûrement pas sans difficultés. Alors qu'Hermione s'avançait plus près de la porte pour l'examiner, celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sourd d'une porte aux gons rouillés. La sorcière était étonnée mais découvrit rapidement l'astuce. La porte était sûrement pourvue d'un sort de pistage qui donnait accès à des personnes dont on a prévu l'autorisation de passer.

Hermione passa lentement la porte d'un pas lent et pénétra enfin dans la réserve. Une fois entrée, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, plus par où commencer ses recherches. La lionne vagabonda plusieurs temps sans rien trouver, errant dans chacun des rayons bondés de livres rares et anciens, effleurant du bout des doigts chacune des couvertures de livres à sa portés et retenant tous les titres qu'elle apercevait. La jeune femme parcourue longuement la pièce avant de s'arrêter brusquement, la main sur un livre plus qu'intéressant. Lentement, elle le retira de sa place et partie vers une table non loin afin de s'y installer, sans jamais quitter des yeux le titre de ce précieux ouvrage : _Les pouvoirs si étranges des vampires sorciers._

La lecture d'Hermione s'avéra des plus intrigantes et passionnantes. Elle dévora littéralement le livre en moins d'une heure et découvrit par son intermédiaire que les vampires, comme elle, étaient capable de bien grandes choses : contrôler un voir deux éléments pour les plus expérimenter, leur pouvoirs de base en tant que sorciers se voyaient décuplés, une vision nocturne meilleure que n'importe quels animaux nocturnes, un pouvoir de séduction irrémédiable sur leurs proies et encore bien d'autres choses des plus impressionnantes. Il lui faudrait, bien évidemment et à sa plus grande joie, travailler énormément en théorie et en pratique sur tout cela et dès le début de la transformation. Malheureusement, un détail troubla considérablement l'enthousiasme d'Hermione. Le nouveau vampire devait obligatoirement avoir un professeur pour réussir parfaitement à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs et cette personne était inévitablement le créateur du nouveau vampire.

Rageant sur son sort, Hermione referma furieusement le livre en le claquant entre ses deux mains. Une rage sans nom prenait vie en elle en repensant à ces dernières phrases qu'elle avait lue. Elle qui était prête à tout faire pour voir ses pouvoirs accroitre rapidement et pouvoir tout contrôler ne pouvait désespérément rien faire sans son créateur.

Se levant de sa chaise brusquement, Hermione se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie. Avant d'être arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois, leva sa baguette et pu apercevoir le livre qu'elle venait de terminer de lire traverser la pièce pour aller se ranger délicatement à sa place, dans son rayon. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, la jeune femme se dit que les quelques heures qui lui restait avant de se lever lui suffiraient largement pour dormir. Elle se dirigea alors, de son pas énervé, vers ses appartements où elle s'endormi rapidement.

Il était six heures et demie quand Hermione daigna se lever. Avec ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil, une seule solution s'imposait pour elle, la douche. La jeune femme se tira alors de sous ses couvertures satinées pour filler dans sa salle de bain. Tout y été de marbre gris et d'une beauté resplendissante. Le vampire ne s'attarda pas, une fois de plus, pour contempler les lieux et fila directement sous le jet d'eau chaude que lui offrait sa douche. Quel bonheur de pouvoir se détendre sous cette eau brûlante avant de devoir affronter sa première journée de travail… Travail ! Sortant brusquement de ses rêveries, la jeune femme s'accéléra afin de ne pas trop tarder pour le petit déjeuné où elle devait se forcer d'être pour aller dans sa salle de cours afin de terminer tout ses préparatifs.

Une demie heure plus tard, le nouveau professeur arpentée déjà les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la grande salle. A sa plus grande satisfaction, presque tous les élèves y étaient présents et déjeuné calmement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de deux des professeurs attablés. Harry Potter semblait, encore une foi, plongé dans une discussion passionnante avec sa chère voisine. Elle paraissait charmante. Quand Hermione fût à la hauteur de la table professorale, son ami la vît enfin et lui lança un bonjour raisonnant et attira les regards des élèves sur eux. La jeune femme s'était assise à la même place que la veille au soir, sachant que cette place était devenue sienne, tout en rayonnant de bonheur. Son amical voisin n'était pas encore arrivé et Hermione espéra de tout cœur qu'elle puisse finir son petit déjeuné tranquillement sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le voir.

A voir par l'entrée qui se fît, la lionne ne pu que plus déprimer. Severus Snape venait en effet de faire son entrée dans la grande salle, imposant un silence pesant à toute la salle. Il paraissait hâtif et en colère, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes. Une fois installé, le maître des cachots ne prononça aucune parole, pour le plus grand bonheur de la Gryffondor, de tout le repas et repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Hermione souffla quelque peu avant de partir à son tour vers sa salle de classe qui se trouvait au troisième étage.

Il était sept heures et demie quand la jeune femme pénétra dans sa salle de classe. Il lui restait assez de temps pour finir de préparer ses papiers et pour rêvasser un peu. Elle repensa alors au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Hermione en avait été troublée en se réveillant ce matin là. Elle avait, pour tout dire, rêver du professeur des potions qui se trouvait être, en faite, son créateur. Elle s'était retrouvée dans le parc où tout avait commencé et il était là, sur le banc, à l'attendre. Quand elle s'était approché, il avait tourné la tête vers elle et se fût à ce moment là que la jeune femme avait découvert l'identité de son créateur. Il s'était levé, approché d'elle d'un pas lent et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche laissant part à un désir qui fut mutuel car la lionne ne s'était pas laissée faire et avait commencée directement à lui ôter sa cape avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise de soie noir pendant que leur langue se cherchaient et se trouvaient en un ballait sauvage des plus érotique. Ne perdant pas un seul moment de plus, Snape lui avait quasiment arraché la robe rouge qu'elle portait. La jeune femme ne portant pas de sous-vêtements, il s'attaqua alors avidement aux seins de la jeune femme qu'il lécha et titilla les pointes durcies de plaisir en les mordant délicatement.

Avide d'une suite des plus évidentes, Hermione l'avait emmené vers « leur » banc où elle s'allongea en l'obligeant à s'installer au dessus d'elle. Il la dominait peut-être mais cela s'était avéré la meilleure façon de lui enlever tout ce qui lui restait, le mettant au même niveau qu'elle. Cela ne dura que quelque secondes et Hermione commença alors à lui infliger la plus douce des tortures. Elle le prit entre ses mains, commençant des caresses intimes et délicieuses qui furent rapidement récompensées par des gémissements rauques de l'homme qui allait bientôt devenir son amant. N'en pouvant visiblement plus, Snape lui intima rageusement de s'arrêter et la pénétra d'un seul coup la…

« Madame ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. L'un de ses élèves de première année de Poufsoufle se trouvait à a porte, rouge de honte d'avoir déranger son professeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

« Désolé professeur mais cela fait dix minutes que nous attendons dehors et… »

« Alors rentrés voyons ! »

C'est à ce moment là que la classe complète, composée de Serdaigle et Poufsoufle, s'installa bruyamment dans la salle. Ne voyant pas le silence s'installer, Hermione ne pu qu'intervenir.

« Silence je vous pris. » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, tout le monde se tût. « Je suis le professeur Granger et j'enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal. Avant de commencer toutes choses, j'aimerais d'abord mettre certain points au clair. Dès que vous aurez franchis le pas de cette porte, quiconque parlera se verra attribué trois heures de retenues avec notre concierge monsieur Rusard. Maintenant que tout ceci est mis au clair, je vais commencer par faire l'appel. Monsieur Driks ? »

« Présent madame. »

S'ensuivit le nom de tout les élèves présent. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche sauf pour répondre à l'appel du professeur.

« Bien, maintenant que l'appel est finit, j'aimerais savoir si certain saurait me dire ce qu'est la défense contre les forces du mal ? Monsieur MacChift ?

« La défense contre les forces du mal est un cours où l'on apprend les sorts principaux pour la défenses et l'attaque. »

« C'est exact, dix point pour Serdaigle. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

C'est ainsi que continua le premier cours de la journée pour Hermione. Vingt points furent attribués à Poufsoufle et dix à Serdaigle. Les élèves se décontractèrent rapidement, prenant conscience qu'il fallait juste ne pas bavarder mais que les cours allé être rapidement très intéressant. Hermione s'en était bien tirée pour se coups là mais elle doutait que cela allé s'avérer aussi simple avec la classe suivante. Gryffondor et Serpentard, même de sixième année, ne faisaient jamais bon ménage, elle le savait à ses dépends. Elle alla chercher ses élèves dans le couloir directement, ne recommençant pas la même bêtise qu'une heure au par avant, et déjà, les ennuis commençait.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » gronda-t-elle alors que deux élèves se bagarraient. Personne ne voulu lui répondre et elle dut alors employer la manière forte. « Si je ne suis pas mise au courant dans la minute qui suit de la raison de ces gamineries, je me verrais obliger de vous mettre tous les deux en retenue messieurs. »

« C'est de ma faute madame. J'ai insulté Fontaire. » Commenta l'un des deux responsable. Il était brun, assez grand pour son âge et paraissait bien bâti. Sûrement un joueur de Quidditch.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Mark Hakins madame. »

« Bien .Je me vois tout de même dans l'obligation de retirer vingts points à vos deux maisons messieurs. »

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Serpentard également ? » Répondit hautainement le jeune blond.

« Car vous n'aviez pas à répondre ainsi monsieur Fontaire. Et, que je me fasse bien comprendre, si vous continuez à me parler de la sorte jeune homme ou que je vous revois essayer de frapper un élève, je vous mettrais, évidemment, en retenue. Ais-je été assez clair ? »

« Oui… » Maugréa le jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu monsieur. »

« Oui madame. »

« C'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant rentrez tous en classe et commencez votre interrogations écrites qui se trouve sur vos bureaux. »

Tous les élèves rentrèrent, Hermione à leur suite, en marmonnant désespérément à l'idée de retrouver un professeur aussi sévère que le professeur Snape. Le reste de l'heure se passa dans le calme et, à la fin du cours, toutes les copies volèrent jusqu'au professeur qui leur demanda de sortir. Se fût une entrée en matière très convaincante et Hermione était, au moins, sûre que ses élèves la respecterait jusqu'au bout de l'année.

La journée se passa rapidement entre les interrogations écrite qu'elle donna à toutes ses classes à partir de la deuxième année mais Hermione avait un enthousiasme débordant que Severus n'avait même pas réussi à défaire lors du déjeuné. Il avait gardé sa morosité et n'avait, encore une fois rien dit mais la jeune femme ne pensait plus qu'au soir qui arrivait à grand pas. Elle s'était finalement faite, difficilement au départ, au fait qu'elle devait retrouvé son mystérieux créateur et s'était décidé à retourner dans la réserve à la nuit tombée pour continuer ses recherches et, peut-être, réussir à trouver un moyen de retrouver cet homme qui la hantait nuits et jours.

Comme classe, en tout, elle avait eu deux fois des gryffondors et des serpentards mais ces troisième année se sont tenu tranquilles dès le début. Hermione avait également eu les quatrièmes années de Poufsoufle et Serdaigle, également très calme.

L'heure du dîner arriva donc. Toute la salle était remplie d'un brouhaha habituel. Tout le monde avait reprit leurs habitudes. Même les professeurs étaient plus bavard, ce qui l'étonnée plus qu'autre chose. Cherchant des explications, Hermione se tourna vers sa voisine pour trouver réponses aux questions qui lui venaient en tête.

« Dîtes moi Minerva, pourquoi donc toute cette agitation ? »

« Vous n'avez pas encore était mise au courant ? Le directeur à reçu des demandes des préfets en chefs pour pouvoir organiser un tournoi de duels, comme pendant votre seconde année. Ce qu'il a bien sûr accepté. »

« Oh ! Mais qu'elle bonne idée ! Cela chamboulera mon programme mais je veillerais à faire des préparations à tout ceci pendant mes cours. »

« Bonne initiative ! Je préviens le directeur de suite. »

« Quand aura lieu le début du tournois ? »

« Dans un mois exactement. »

Leur discussion dut s'interrompre car le directeur venait de se lever afin de prononcer un discourt. Tout le monde se tu.

« Mes enfants. Suite à une demande de vos préfets en chef, un tournoi de duels aura lieu dans un mois. Notre professeur de défenses, ici présente… » Hermione souri à tout le monde. « … assura la préparation des élèves à partir de la cinquième année. » Des murmures de joies venant des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années se firent entendre tandis que les autres paraissaient ruminer sur le fait de ne pouvoir participer à ce tournoi. « Les inscriptions se feront sur le tableau présent dans le hall. Bon fin de repas à tous ! »

Tout le monde paraissait tout de même ravi de cette nouvelle. Tous sauf un, évidemment. Snape n'avait pas avalé un seul morceau et semblait tourmenté dans ses pensés. Hermione décida d'essayer de parler avec lui, après tout, ils étaient collègues maintenant.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse professeur Snape ? »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaire Granger ! » Aboya-t-il avant de partir, plus furieux que jamais, de la grande salle par la porte de derrière.

Hermione commençait sérieusement à déprimer, à croire que l'humeur massacrante de Severus était contagieuse. Ne voulant, elle-même, ne pas toucher à son assiette, elle sortie également de la grande salle mais, cette fois-ci, par la grande porte. La lionne n'avait plus qu'une seule destination : son bureau ou des tas de copies attendaient impatiemment qu'elle les corrige. Malgré sont enthousiasme débordant, la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'en tête le livre qu'elle avait trouvé la veille. Finalement, elle changea subitement de direction de la bibliothèque où des heures de lecture l'attendaient. Cela la fît sourire.

Malgré toute sa joie, Hermione ne pouvait se douter comme cette nuit allée être chargée en rebondissement et en découverte toutes plus saugrenues les une que les autre.

Un bruit léger de pas se fît entendre dans l'un des couloirs bifurquant dans celui où la lionne se trouvait la fît s'arrêter brusquement. Elle ne savait pourquoi exactement mais son instinct lui guidait de se tapir dans l'ombre la plus profonde que lui offrait l'endroit, ce qu'elle fît de suite. Soudainement, elle comprit. Les pas étés trop légers pour venir d'un élève, il s'agissait donc d'un adulte, mais qui ? La réponse ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez quand le maître des cachots montra le sien. Il était vêtu d'une cape épaisse noire qu'il ne portait pas habituellement, ce qui lui donnait un air plus lugubre que normalement. Il avait visiblement abandonné sa robe de sorcier habituelle pour une chemise et un pantalon noir, le tout lui allant parfaitement bien.

Quittant ses idées des plus étranges sur le fait qu'elle trouvait son ancien professeur et actuel collègue des plus séduisants dans ces vêtements et poussé par sa curiosité maladive, Hermione se mit alors à le suivre. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sache où il allait et elle dût se faire le plus discrète possible car elle connaissait que trop bien l'ouïe parfaite de Snape qui détectait les moindres mouvements dans sa direction.

Soudain, une idée la percuta, ils retournaient vers la grande salle ! Pourquoi allait-il par là ? Cherchait-il à se faire remarquer dans sa si belle… euh… dans sa tenue si inhabituelle ? Restant cachée en haut de l'escalier, Hermione s'aperçue bien vite que ce n'était pas vers la grande salle mais plutôt vers la porte d'entrée du château ! Il mit étrangement le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête. Une fois qu'il eut passé la grande porte de bois massif, elle couru à en perdre haleine vers celle-ci afin de ne pas perdre sa trace. Elle en vînt même à prier pour qu'il ne transplane pas sinon elle ne pourrait pas découvrir ce que son mystérieux collègue mijotait. Heureusement pour elle, Severus n'était pas encore arrivé à la grille qui les faisait sortir du parc. La vampire marcha aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait pour espérer ne pas le perdre de vue et fût soulager quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait, vraisemblablement, pas envie de transplaner. Mais où allait-il ?!

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche où Hermione dut tout faire pour marcher à une allure convenable pour rester ni trop près de lui, de peur qu'il la repère, ni trop loin de lui de peur de le perdre de vue, ils arrivèrent enfin à Prés-au-Lard. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Lentement mais sûrement, Hermione se rapprocha encore plus de lui, craignant de se faire semer dans les rues étroites qu'elle devait emprunter pour rester à sa suite. Enfin, elle le vit s'arrêter, cinq minutes après avoir pénétré dans l'allée des embrumes, devant une boutique. Là, elle dut rester cacher un instant, car, à voir, il vérifiait tout les environs pour être bien sur de sa solitude. Après un temps incalculable où il resta dehors, Snape pénétra enfin dans la boutique qui paraissait pourtant fermée. Après quelques brèves minutes, Il en ressortit et se dirigea, au plus grand étonnement de la lionne, vers le petit parc qu'elle connaissait tant maintenant.

Depuis sa nouvelle direction, Severus ne cessait de troubler Hermione. En effet, il avait ralentit à l'endroit même où son créateur l'avait accosté. Puis, il avait pris exactement la même route que celle qu'elle avait prise, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Son trouble ne fît qu'augmenter quand elle le vît s'assoir à ce fameux banc qui représentait bien trop de chose pour la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment là que tout bascula. L'homme assis sur le banc enleva son capuchon pour dévoiler de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan. Ils n'étaient pas gras mais paraissaient soyeux. Le teint de cet inconnu était pâle, tout autant que celui de Snape, mais il était nettement plus fin, plus raffiné. Son nez était droit, ses lèvres fines et pâles, presque blanche et ses yeux… Ils étaient rouges et il était si… beau ! Non, ce ne pouvait réellement pas être le professeur Snape !

Lentement, son corps se mit à avancer vers cet homme qu'elle commençait à reconnaître. Ses pas devinrent plus rapides mais gardaient toujours un rythme cadencés, comme remplis de grâce. Serais-ce possible qu'il s'agisse de son créateur ? L'homme, le vampire, qui avait chamboulé sa vie ? Il semblait l'avoir enfin aperçu. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne faisait désormais plus dans la discrétion avec ses yeux rouge sang qui luisait d'une joie nouvelle. Un mot seulement réussit à faire son chemin.

« Vous ? »

« Que me voulez-vous miss ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche, remplie de hargne.

« Vous ne vous me reconnaissez donc point ? » Elle s'assit à ses côtés, il ne bougea pas. « Vous étiez beaucoup plus courtois envers moi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. »

« Comment cela ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement. Il redoutait visiblement la suite.

« Vous étiez bien plus agréable quand vous m'avez emmené ici, il y a quatre mois exactement, jours pour jours. J'avoue même m'être éprise de vous à un certain moment mais, à voir votre comportement de ce soir, je n'étais que la personne que vous deviez transformer. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? » Sa voix tremblée légèrement mais il semblait à Hermione avoir entre-aperçue une once de joie dans sa voix.

« Je suivais mon collègue. Il m'avait légèrement intrigué quand je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard donc je l'ai suivi et il m'a mené jusqu'au magasin d'où vous êtes sorti. Je crois… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la coupa, plein de rage.

« Comment avez-vous osé me suivre ! »

« Qu… »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez suivit jusqu'ici ?! »

« Professeur Snape ? VOUS ? » Hurla-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.

« Hahaha, vous n'êtes pas très douée Granger ! Je vous croyez plus intelligente que ça ! Vous n'aviez donc pas remarqué que ma carrure n'avait pas changé avant et après être sorti du magasin ? Et, d'ailleurs, il ne me semble même pas avoir changé depuis mes 23 ans exactement ! »

Hermione s'écroula sur le banc, perturbé et complètement perdue. Etrangement, Severus vînt s'assoir à ses côtés après un moment de silence. Ils étaient tout deux accolés à l'autre.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était vous, je vous l'assure. »

« Et ça aurait changé quelque chose si vous l'aviez su ? »

« Probablement pas, je dois bien avouer. Vous êtes quelqu'un de posé. On met toujours énormément de temps à trouver la bonne personne et je pense avoir fais le bon choix tout de même. »

« Oh… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien… C'est juste qu'il s'agit de la première fois que je vous entends me complimenter. Enfin, directement. » A cette remarque, Severus laissa échapper un léger rire qui surprit la jeune femme. C'était un rire si… convaincant. A nouveau, elle se senti sous le charme sans savoir comment se défaire de cet étrange sentiment qui lui papillonnait l'estomac.

« C'est vrai. Enfin, pas réellement. Je vous ai déjà complimenté en cours mais, à ma manière. Je suis juste moins sarcastique qu'à l'ordinaire maintenant. » Il lui sourit. Cela la bouleversa plus qu'elle n'osait le dire. Après un long silence, elle reprit la discussion.

« Vous êtes si différent de celui que je connais. »

« Je n'ai pas changé mis Granger. C'est juste que j'ai du me former une personnalité bien différente de la mienne normalement. Je dois cacher mon statut à tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi vous cacher ? »

« Cela remonte au temps où j'étais encore un mangemort, espion de Dumbledore mais mangemort tout de même. Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler ma véritable d'identité car elle était, pour moi, une porte de sortie si tout ce passait mal. Personne, à part Albus et Minerva, ne me connaissait sous ce jour. »

« Mais maintenant ? »

« Croyez vous réellement que les parents accepteraient qu'un vampire, de plus mangemort repentit, enseigne librement à leurs enfants ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Voyez par vous-même, vous n'avez certes pas caché tout votre physique de vampire mais vos yeux rouges sont dissimulés et vous n'avez dit à personne vôtre statut, mis à part le directeur, McGonagall et moi-même. »

« Je pense bien le faire un jour, une fois que je serais complètement adopté à l'école. » Répondit-elle le plus sérieusement possible, la détermination sonnant clairement dans le son de sa voix.

Severus la regarda. Il la fixait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte en prenant conscience à quelle point elle avait changé depuis ses années d'études. Son intelligence était toujours présente mais sa maturité avait décuplée. Elle était devenue une belle femme par-dessus tout, son physique était des plus attirants et même sans utiliser son pouvoir de séduction, Severus était près à parier qu'elle saurait avoir tout les hommes qu'elle voudrait, autant comme victime que comme amant. Le serpent se pris même à espérer être à la place du prochain homme qui pourra, ne serrais-ce que, la toucher. Il se souvînt alors de cette fameuse nuit. Il avait failli se laisser emporter par le désir qu'elle lui procurait alors qu'il ne devait pas faillir à son plan d'origine : trouver quelqu'un à transformer. Mais sa bouche avait été si pulpeuse, si attrayante ! Le maître des cachots vînt même à se demander si elle embrassait toujours aussi bien, si son corps était agréable à toucher, à caresser.

Plus il pensait à comment il pourrait la combler de caresses, plus il se rapprochait inconsciemment du visage de la jeune femme. Mais, plus il se rapprochait, plus elle se rapprochait également, ne pensant plus qu'à embrasser celui qu'elle désirait tant. Cédant finalement à la tentation, Hermione apposa ses lèvres douces sur celles de Severus qui ne tarda pas à se remettre de la surprise pourtant tant convoitée. Petit à petit, le baiser se fît plus engageant, plus sauvage. Chacun cherchant à trouver la langue de l'autre pour la caresser avidement.

Quand Hermione apposa ses deux mains sur la chemise de Severus qu'elle commençait déjà à déboutonner, Severus se rendit compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Se reprenant rapidement, il mit fin à leur échange sous les gémissements déprimés de la jeune femme. Sous ses yeux, il transplana vers l'entrée du parc de Poudlard, la laissant seule, et dépitée, derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, le chapitre quatre est enfin en ligne !**

**Je tien à m'excuser du retard mais je n'ai pas eu tellement la tête à cela ces derniers temps.**

**Pour répondre brièvement à l'une des reviews, je sais que mon orthographe me fait souvent défaut mais je fais de mon mieux pour limiter les dégâts.**

**Veuillez donc m'excuser également pour les fautes qui seront souvent présentes dans chacun de mes chapitres.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui prennent la peine de m'écrire une petite review.**

**Je tien à remercier particulièrement Malicia-Sirkis et Novella qui me soutienne énormément.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.**

**Gurthwen**

**Chapitre quatre :**

**A nouveau élève**

Severus se réveilla. Il avait vraiment mal dormi et cela durait maintenant depuis très longtemps. On était vendredi et cela faisait déjà deux semaines que la rentrée était passée, deux semaines qu'il s'était passé ce malheureux incident avec Granger, deux interminables semaines où son sommeil se faisait plus tourmenté que jamais. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le dérangeait énormément que cette lionne sache maintenant qui il était véritablement. D'un autre côté, il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas l'avoir reconnu le soir il l'avait pris pour cible, le soir où il avait fait d'elle un vampire.

Il était six heures du matin et il lui restait donc le temps pour se préparer. Il se leva paresseusement de son lit pour se diriger directement vers la douche ou de l'eau chaude pourra peut-être lui permettre de se remettre en route convenablement. Malheureusement pour lui, cette sensation agréable de l'eau chaude sur son corps ne fit que remonter à la surface le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il avait encore rêvé d'elle. Elle était dans son lit pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour tendrement. Et oui, ce genre de rêve était courant depuis un certain temps, Granger était devenue, en quelques sortes, un fantasme pour lui. Non, surtout ne pas admettre qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet mais… Les rêves qu'il faisait étaient des plus révélateurs. Il ne rêvait que d'elle, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Cette Gryffondor lui encombré l'esprit et, il fallait bien l'avouer, de manière souvent très agréable.

Se rendant compte de l'état d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, il fit varier la température de l'eau pour prendre, finalement, une douche froide pour lui remettre, l'espérait-il, l'esprit dans le droit chemin. Cela fonctionna rapidement mais il savait très bien que ça recommencerait, comme chaque matin.

Sa douche finie, il sortit lentement de la cabine, se sécha et reparti vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il avait une première heure de cours avec des Gryffondor et il fallait être en forme pour les supporter et, surtout, remarquer toutes idioties capables de leur faire perdre plusieurs dizaines de point. Ce genre de cours l'ennuyait mais l'amusait également car il pouvait voir l'énervement mélangé la crainte se mélanger dans les yeux de ces chers rouge et or.

C'est en pensant aux tortures qu'il pourrait affligé à ses idiots d'élèves qu'il partît pour la grande salle. Il était 7h et le petit déjeuné devait déjà être servit. Il n'avait pas faim mais devait être présent pour surveiller ces morveux. Quand il rentra dans la salle par la porte de derrière réservée au membre du corps professoral, il s'aperçu alors que l'objet de ses désirs secret n'était pas là. D'un côté, c'était très bien ainsi car il n'aurait donc pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que les courbes généreuses, et souvent moulées, de sa voisine. Il s'assit donc à sa place et se servit en jus de citrouille, œuf et bacon. Quand il apposa son verre sur ses lèvres pour absorber le jus, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit laissant entendre des éclats de rires. Hermione entra alors dans la grande salle… accompagnée du professeur de Runes. Tous deux avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblaient avoir bien ris ensemble. La jeune femme vînt s'asseoir à sa place en lançant un bonjour joviale à McGonagall qui le lui rendit en sourire quelque peu coincé. A croire qu'elle ne changerait jamais.

Severus enrageait. Sa mâtiné continuée dans la mauvaise voie. Comment osait-elle être si joyeuse alors que lui déprimait de plus en plus chaque minute. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour. Il se décida donc de réagir.

« La politesse ne vous étouffe pas Miss Granger. Même pas de bonjour pour commencer la journée ? » Commença t-il d'un ton des plus sarcastique.

« Je garde ma politesse pour ceux qui le mérite monsieur Snape. »

Rien ne pouvait être pire ! Voilà qu'elle se mettait à lui en vouloir ! Il n'avait rien fait pourtant. Enfin, quand il y repensait, il avait bien fait quelque chose mais bon, au bout de deux semaines, elle devrait déjà avoir oublié cette mésaventure ! Non ? Ne voulant pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, il termina rapidement son assiette et partit en direction des cachots. Ses élèves allaient définitivement en baver aujourd'hui !

Son cours se passa donc comme il l'avait prévu et cent points furent enlevés à la maison Gryffondor pour bavardages incessant et potions ratées. Ils le méritaient bien ! Il fallait tout de même qu'il trouve quelque chose sur quoi se défouler après tout. Son deuxième cours se passa de la même manière sauf que, cette fois, les points furent enlevés à des Poufsoufle incompétents. Ils pouvaient même être pire que les Gryffondors ceux-là. Enfin, onze heures arrivèrent. Ses cours de la matinée étaient terminés, il pouvait enfin souffler. Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau où il avait prévu de lire l'un de ses nouveaux manuels de potions mais tout fût rapidement chamboulé. Dès qu'il pénétra dans son domaine, un hibou l'attendait déjà à la fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit, enleva le bout de parchemin de sa patte et l'empressa de quitter les lieux. Le volatil s'envola alors, non sans un hululement de mécontentement vis-à-vis du comportement de cet homme sombre.

Severus déplia le parchemin.

« _Severus,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi d'une chose importante._

_Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau pour 11h30._

_A tout de suite,_

_A. Dumbledore »_

Il était onze heure et quart, il lui restait donc largement le temps pour aller voir le directeur. Que lui voulait-il donc ? Le maître des cachots pris donc le temps de ranger les fioles qu'il avait récupéré de ses élèves sur une étagère spécifique, dans un ordre particulier : des plus réussite aux plus désastreuse. Cela lui prit cinq minutes et il se décida donc à se mettre en route pour son rendez-vous. Malheureusement pour lui, son chemin dura plus de temps que prévu car il fut forcé de punir plusieurs élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs alors qu'ils devraient être en cours. Tout cela le fit donc arriver six minutes en retard.

Une fois entré dans le bureau du directeur, une voix féminine l'interpella rapidement, d'un ton des plus irrité.

« Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être en retard professeur Snape. »

Hermione sortit de l'ombre. Elle paraissait énervée, ses yeux laissaient paraître de la colère. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Severus détourna son regard de la jeune femme pour regarder un directeur barbu qui lui souriait allègrement. Ne pouvant donc pas avoir de réponse par Albus, il se retourna vers Hermione et pris un air des plus méprisant ?

« Que fichez vous ici Granger ? »

« Quelle politesse professeur. » Lui renvoya t-elle en souvenir de leur brève entrevue du petit déjeuné. « Pour vous répondre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison de ma présence, ni de la _votre._ » Dit-elle en laissant paraître son mépris.

« Voyons, voyons. Calmez-vous mes enfants. » Intervint Albus. « Je vous ai fait venir ici pour une raison plutôt importante. Elle vous concerne directement tout les deux. »

« Pourriez-vous être un peu plus clair professeur. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour papoter. » Répliqua Severus, passablement sur les nerfs.

« Voyons, Severus. Soyez patient. Il vous faudra beaucoup de patience pour faire ce que je vais vous demander. » Il s'arrêta un temps mais ne put continuer de suite, interrompu dans son élan par la jeune lionne.

« Enfin professeur ! Severus à raison ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour discuter pour ne rien dire ! Venez-en au fait ! »

Severus s'arrêta net. De une, Hermione avait utilisé son prénom comme ci c'était des plus naturel pour elle, de deux, elle avait pris son partit et, de trois, elle s'énervée contre le directeur ! Tout cela devenait des plus intéressants, ne put s'empêcher de penser le professeur des potions.

« Bien… » Repris le directeur. « Miss Granger, je sais qu'en tant que nouvelle dans les rangs des vampires, vous devez suivre un entrainement particulier. J'ai pris soins de me renseigner, bien évidemment, et une seule solution m'est parût possible pour que votre entrainement se passe à merveille. Je pense que vous devez déjà vous douter de ce que je vais vous annoncer. Severus, je vous prierais de prendre miss granger sous votre aille pour l'aider à perfectionner ses nouveaux pouvoirs par des cours que vous lui donnerait personnellement. »

« Voyons Dumbledore, soyez raisonnable, Granger et moi avons des obligations et des préoccupations professorales bien plus importante ! Nous nous devons de faire passer nos cours en premier ! »

« Ce n'était pas une demande Severus, mais plus un ordre. Miss Granger doit recevoir une aide et c'est à son créateur de s'en assurer. Vous devrez donc lui assurer du temps que vous trouverez facilement pendant les week-ends. »

Severus ne pouvait plus répliquer. Le directeur avait été assez clair dans ses propos. Tout de même excédé par les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir, il se retourna pour partir mais la porte claqua violemment au même moment et il put remarquer que le fruit de ses ennuis était partit. Hermione avait quittée la pièce et, au vue de la force avec laquelle elle avait refermée la porte, elle semblait tout aussi énervée que lui. Il sortit tout de même du bureau du directeur, tout de même perplexe de la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Mon cher Fumseck. J'ai bien l'impression que ces deux là ont bien plus en commun que ce qu'ils veulent bien avouer. Il ne nous reste, à présent, qu'à attendre la suite en espérant qu'ils s'en rendent compte. »

Le phénix émit des notes joyeuses pour répondre à son maître.

o0O0o

Hermione s'était éclipsée rapidement du bureau du directeur. Jamais elle n'aurait osée croire que ce vieux fou aurait pu lui faire un coup pareil. Maintenant, elle arpentait d'un pas lourd les couloirs en cherche d'un calme. Elle était, à présent, aux portes de la grande salle. Elle regarda sa montre moldue et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà près de 13h et qu'il lui faut, dès maintenant, rejoindre sa salle de cours car ses élèves ne tarderaient pas trop. Elle s'installa donc à son bureau, dans sa salle de classe, l'esprit toujours aussi tourmenté. « Voilà que mes études sont finies et il faut que je redevienne l'élève de ce crétin ! » Pensa t-elle. « Et moi qui pensait que le directeur était au courant de tout, je ne pense plus vraiment que cela s'avère vrai, sinon il n'aurait jamais osé me faire ce genre de coups bas… Je pense… »

Malheureusement pour la nouvelle professeur, le calme qu'elle était venue chercher dans sa salle de cours ne fut que de courte durée. Elle entendit des bruits dans les couloirs. Ses élèves étaient déjà arrivés. D'un geste lasse, elle leva sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe depuis son bureau et pria tout le monde de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent tous. Mais, avant qu'ils n'aillent s'installer à leurs tables, Hermione les interpella.

« Pas la peine de vous installer, nous partons dans une salle voisine. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers eux. « Veuillez me suivre, et en silence. Ceci est un cours et je ne tolérerais aucuns chuchotements dans les couloirs. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Es élèves acquiescèrent tous, de peur de se prendre une quelconque punition de la part de leur professeur. Toute la classe se dirigea donc vers les couloirs, Hermione à leur tête. Tous les élèves restèrent en silence mais ne durent pas aller bien loin. Hermione s'arrêta, cinq portes au dessus de la sienne, et ouvrit la porte, dévoilant, aux yeux de tous, une nouvelle salle nouvellement aménagée par les soins du professeur de défense.

La salle était bien plus grande qu'une salle de cours ordinaire et ne comportait aucune table. Les murs comportaient seulement des tableaux des quelques armures. A terre, se trouvait juste des grands tapis rectangulaires gris. Hermione se plaça au centre de la pièce tandis que ses élèves restaient dans le fond à l'écouter donner des explications quand à leur venu en ce lieu particulier.

« Nous voilà arrivé dans la salle à laquelle vous vous rendrez à chaque heures de cours. C'est ici que ce dérouleront nos entraînement en vue du concourt de duel qui se déroulera dans plusieurs semaines. Les tapis disposés seront les endroits où se dérouleront vos duels pendant nos heures de cours. Les duels se pratiqueront avec deux élèves qui combattront et un troisième qui se verra arbitre. Je vous laisse choisir vos partenaires mais je désir un grand sérieux de votre part. Etant donné que vous êtes en dernière année ici, je crois que je peux me permettre de vous faire confiance. Avez-vous, à présent, des questions à me poser ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Un bras se leva, c'était un serpentard blond aux yeux verts. Il était souvent beaucoup trop sûr de lui et cherchait sûrement à ce faire remarquer. « Monsieur Peter ? »

« A-t-on des limites pour les sorts à utiliser ? »

« Les impardonnables, comme vous vous en doutez, ne sont pas admis ainsi que les sorts pouvant blesser le partenaire. D'autres questions ? » Une jeune fille leva la main. Elle était de gryffondor cette fois-ci. « Oui miss Killian ? »

« Aurons-nous une démonstration faite par des professeurs comme pendant votre seconde année ? »

« Je pense que votre sœur de Serdaigle, qui était de la même année que moi, as du vous en parler pour que vous me posiez cette question n'est-ce pas. » La jeune étudiante rougie à cette allusion.

« O…Oui. Elle m'a raconté que le professeur de défense avait fait un bref duel avec le professeur Snape. »

« Il est vrai que j'ai bien ridiculisé cet incompétent ce jour là. »

Tout le monde se retourna et Hermione fut la première à réagir.

« Professeur Snape, puis-je savoir la raison de votre venue qui perturbe mon cours ?! » Elle était agressive, ce qui arracha un sourire sarcastique à Severus.

« Je suis venu vous voir pour vous parler de ce fameux concourt… De la part du directeur, évidemment. »

« Revenez plus tard ! »

Severus ne sembla pas prendre en compte la réplique de sa collègue et se tourna vers la jeune adolescente qui avait posée la précédente question.

« Pour vous répondre Killian, je doute fort que votre professeur, ici présent, oserait me provoquer en duel. Cela risquerait de finir comme avec ce pauvre Lockart. »

« Qu'insinuez-vous professeur ? Que je ne saurais pas tenir contre un adversaire aussi frêle que vous ? » Hermione l'attaquait dans son propre jeu. Il cherchait à l'abaisser, elle ferait de même dès qu'il oserait s'en prendre à elle, surtout devant ses élèves.

« _Frêle_ ?! » Siffla t-il furieusement. « Arrêtez de me donner des adjectifs qui vous vont à ravir Granger. »

« On verra bien. » Elle se tourna vers ses élèves, fièrement. « Il y aura un duel entre votre professeur de potion et moi-même. Cela servira de _démonstration_. » Elle se redirigea vers Severus, avançant par pas assurés, tel un fauve se dirigeant vers une proie qui ne pouvait plus bouger. La rage qui se lisait dans ses yeux fit reculer Severus qui se retrouva en dehors, de quelque centimètre, de la salle. « Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, partez de ma salle de classe. Nous nous reverrons pour le duel, _professeur_. » Sur ce, elle claqua la porte fermement, au nez de son collègue.

Tous les adolescents étaient cloués sur place. Ils avaient assisté à une dispute magistrale entre le maître des cachots le plus redouté de plus Poudlard et leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tant respecté. Après cette scène hors du commun, tout le monde avait déjà hâte de raconter la nouvelle aux autres et, surtout, d'assister à ce duel tant attendu et qui marquera sûrement tout les esprits.

« Plus de questions concernant ce cours ? » Aucun n'osa lever la main pour dire quoi que ce soit. « Bien. Il nous reste donc une demi-heure pouce cours, ce qui nous laisse largement de temps pour que vous commenciez à choisir vos groupes et débutiez les entraînements. Je vous laisse faire. Je passerais dans les rangs pour vous aider. »

C'est ainsi que tous les élèves se mirent au travail. Les groupes se formèrent rapidement et personnes ne posa problème. La salle elle-même était envahie par un silence divin entrecoupé seulement par les sorts prononcés. Le cours passa donc rapidement et Hermione du enchaîner de la même manière avec une double heure avec les cinquième années de Serdaigle et Poufsoufle qu'elle emmena également dans la salle de duel puis une dernière heure avec des Serdaigle et Gryffondor de première année auxquels elle fît une interrogation rapide. Son après midi se passa ainsi, avec des cours calmes. Une après-midi monotone.

Quand Hermione se retrouva finalement dans ses appartements, une faim habituelle la tiraillait. Elle n'avait pas bu de sang depuis la veille au soir et en manquait terriblement. Elle s'installa donc dans un de ses confortables fauteuils, un verre à la main et sa bouteille sur la table, déjà prête à être vidée complètement. Hermione s'attaqua donc à ses copies, voulant terminer de corriger les interrogations qu'elle avait donnée à ses élèves la veille et corriger le maximum de ses premières années de tout à l'heure. Une heure passa donc sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête de sa dernière copie, qui méritait un P comme certaines autres, il était un peu plus de 18 heures et il lui fallait absolument assister au dîner même si l'envie d'y aller ne lui plaisait guère. En effet, elle avait déjà raté le petit déjeuné à cause d'une panne d'oreiller et le déjeuné à cause de son rendez-vous avec le directeur. Elle vida alors son dernier verre et se releva, décidée à y aller.

Se décidant d'y aller en tenue plus décontractée que son tailleur noir, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle revêtue une longue jupe noir avec un corset de satin rouge sombre. Ne voulant pas paraître provocante, elle mit également une légère cape noire pour lui couvrir les épaules tout en laissant une vue imprenable sur un décolleté plongeant. Elle se dirigea donc vers la grande salle et entra, à 18h30, par les grandes portes où elle fît une entrée fracassante. Sa tenue faisait effet, des élèves la fixaient sans retenus. Certain garçon ne la quittait plus des yeux mais Severus remportait sûrement la prime de l'homme ayant l'air le plus ridicule. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, sa fourchette pleine de purée devant sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Il était tellement choqué que sa purée en tombait lamentablement de sa fourchette. « Imbécile » Pensa la jeune femme. Elle alla donc s'assoir après avoir salué Harry d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Le survivant, lui, trouvait la situation comique. Après tout, qui aurait pu penser que la timide Hermione Granger pouvait devenir si bouleversante. Même après deux semaines de cours, tout le monde semblait encore sous le choc de sa transformation physique.

Le repas se passa rapidement. Severus partit cinq minutes après que la vampire soit arrivée et le professeur de runes avait pris sa place pour pouvoir parler librement avec Hermione. Julian O'connor s'était avéré un homme charmant et agréable. Hermione et lui avait rapidement noué des liens. La jeune femme s'était déjà très bien entendue avec ce professeur quand il avait été le sien lors de ses deux dernières années d'étude à Poudlard et lui-même avait avoué qu'il l'avait regretté après son départ de l'école. Depuis, une amitié avait commencée à naître. Ils avaient les même gouts, les même passions mais tout cela gêné Hermione sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ses pensées ne se dirigeaient que vers un seul homme très différent de Julian. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

Hermione préféra mettre fin à la discussion en partant, après s'être excusée, directement de la salle. Il n'était pas tard et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure tardive. La jeune femme préféra donc le parc à ses appartements. Dehors, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et sa cape fut rapidement de trop sur ses épaules. Elle la fît transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre, chose qu'elle avait apprise à faire que récemment, et commença sa marche. Même s'il était près de sept heures du soir, le parc était fortement peuplé d'adolescents qui travaillaient tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre, se doraient au soleil pour se reposer ou nager dans le lac. Toutes ces activités étaient attrayantes mais Hermione ne voulait pas se mêler à la foule. En essayant de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, elle partit en direction d'un endroit beaucoup moins peuplé et beaucoup plus sombre. La forêt interdite ferait un refuge parfait pour la détente.

Un froid soudain vînt l'entourer lorsqu'elle fît ses premiers pas dans la forêt. La vampire retourna une dernière fois son regard pour vérifier que personne ne la regarder et elle s'avança d'un pas décisif en direction du centre de cet endroit étrange. Ici, elle pouvait prendre son apparence devenu naturel. Même si rien ne changeait énormément dans son physique, ça lui faisait du bien de reprendre ses yeux normaux, de se détendre en ayant plus peur d'être surpris par qui que ce soit qui pourrait compromettre son emplois. Elle marcha en ligne droite pendant un temps incertain, jamais elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle avait passé de temps à marcher avant d'arriver là où elle s'est arrêtée. Elle avait trouvé une clairière tranquille est verdoyante où le soleil venait se poser avec douceur. Hermione s'avança jusqu'au centre et s'adossa à un gros rochez qui se trouvait là et ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, Hermione se trouvait apaisée ici, à l'aise. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas rapidement que quelqu'un l'observait sans gêne. Un léger vent vînt frôler le visage de la jeune femme et c'est ainsi qu'elle su qui était là. Son odeur le tromperait toujours. Une odeur de musc agréable qui lui était propre.

« Le spectacle est-il à votre goût ? » Demanda t-elle en gardant les yeux clos.

« Je ne dirait cela ainsi. »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me traquez ainsi ? »

« Je ne vous traque pas ! Qu'allez-vous insinuer ?! »

« Vous êtes venu ici à ma suite, vous m'avez suivie. Je l'ai senti depuis le départ alors ne venez pas me dire que vous ne me traquez pas. »

« Je désirais juste vous parler à propos de quelque chose d'ennuyeux. »

« Si ce sont des excuses pour votre comportement d'il y a deux semaines, je ne les accepterais pas. »

« Je n'ai aucunes excuses à vous présenter Granger ! »

« Je vous reconnais bien là. Dîtes moi ce que vous me voulez et partez. » Son ton était las et Severus s'approcha d'elle pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Il s'agit des cours que Dumbledore m'a ordonné de vous donner. Je pense que vous et moi nous porterons mieux si ces cours ne se faisaient pas. Avec votre parole en plus de la mienne, Albus n'insistera pas. »

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement. Oui, cela la gênée énormément de redevenir l'élève de ce salop mais, d'un côté, ça lui permettrait de se perfectionner.

« Mais moi, j'ai envie d'avoir ces cours, même si cela me force de rester en votre compagnie des plus désagréable. »

« Il est hors de question que je vous donne des cours ! Vous n'êtes bonne à rien et cela ne me ferait que perdre du temps ! » Aboya t-il en se levant d'un seul bon.

Soudainement, une idée germa alors dans la tête d'Hermione. Severus ne voulait absolument pas assurer ces cours et elle les voulait. Leur dispute de ce matin venait de lui donner le moyen d'avoir ce qu'elle désirait sans trop de difficulté. Elle releva donc la tête vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire mesquin accroché à ses lèvres délicates.

« Il me semble avoir compris que vous ne voulez pas me faire cours Severus. Moi, j'ai envie de cela. J'ai donc une solution qui devrait vous convenir… Si vous n'êtes pas aussi lâche que je ne le pense. » Elle ria à la vue de son collègue qui devenait rouge de colère. Petit à petit, Hermione remarqua des transformations chez lui. Il prenait, devant elle, sa véritable apparence. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent pour devenir lisse et soyeux. Son visage pris des traits adoucis, ses yeux devinrent rouge sombre il redevint l'homme qu'Hermione avait du mal à regarder sans vouloir lui sauter dessus. Essayant de garder ses pulsions pour elle-même, elle reprit la parole. « Ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états voyons. Quoi que, vous êtes beaucoup plus séduisant ainsi. Je reprends donc mes idées. Vous m'avez menacé ce matin ce qui a eu comme conséquence que nous devons nous affronter en duel dans deux semaines. Ce que je propose, c'est que, si je gagne ce duel, vous devrez me faire les cours que j'attends _impatiemment _et, si vous gagnez,j'irais moi-même voir le directeur pour lui annoncer que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir de cours en votre compagnie et que je saurais me débrouiller seule. »

Elle se leva agilement et commença à partir. Severus, lui, ne bougeait plus. Il était comme tétanisé. Avant de disparaître dans l'ombre de la forêt, la lionne lança joyeusement une dernière phrase.

« J'ai hâte de vous écraser à plates coutures Severus. Bonne soirée. »

Et elle disparue, rapidement de cette clairière, ce havre de paix, son nouveau jardin d'Eden. A présent, peu d'élèves restaient dans le parc. Tous étaient partis pour leur salle commune. Et oui, Hermione avait passée une heure à se balader dans une forêt qui lui avait toujours était interdite étant élève. Evidemment, elle y était déjà allée. Déjà en première année, elle s'était faite punir et avait passé une partie de sa nuit à errer avec Hagrid pour trouver les licornes morte de la « main » de Voldemort. Depuis, elle n'était retournée qu'une seule fois, pour s'occuper de Graup, le demi-frère d'Hagrid. Mais aujourd'hui cela n'avait pas été pareil. La tension pesante qui se faisait sentir par tous les arbres était effrayante pour quiconque mais pas pour elle.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers le lac. Plus personne n'était présent. Tous les élèves avaient finalement déserté à la vue de leur professeur, de peur qu'elle ne leur enlève des points pour être dehors à une heure aussi tardive. La vampire ne se gêna donc pas pour commencer à se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva en sous vêtements de soie noire. Personne ne pouvait la voir. Severus était resté planté dans la clairière et les élèves étaient dans leur salle commune. Personne ne viendrait donc interrompre sa baignade tardive.

La jeune femme entra lentement dans l'eau reflétant un soleil couchant magnifique. Pas après pas, elle s'enfonça de plus en plus dans ce liquide tiède mais agréable. Bientôt, l'eau se fît profonde et Hermione n'eut plus pieds. Elle se mît alors sur le dos afin de regarder ce ciel envoutant que lui offrait la nature et se laissa ainsi flotter pendant un certain temps, sans plus se soucier du temps qui passer.

Severus avait tout vu et admirait la jeune femme qui hantait ses nuits et ses pensées. Il l'avait suivit en silence quand elle s'était éclipsée de la clairière qu'il pensait être le seul à connaître. Il avait tout suivit. La marche lente de cette femme/vampire jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau, sa manière sensuelle de se déshabiller, ses sous vêtements sexy. Il osait enfin s'avouer à lui-même qu'il la désirait plus que tout. Devoir resté caché dans l'ombre, loin d'elle, ne pas pouvoir la faire sienne alors que tout son corps la voulait. Tout ça était des plus insupportables pour un homme tel que lui et son entre-jambe commençait à le faire souffrir. Il s'arracha donc à regret de cette vision de rêve et repartit en direction de ses appartements. Il lui faudrait encore absorber une dose d'alcool phénoménale pour qu'il puisse enfin arrêter de penser à elle… Où pour laisser libre cour à ses pensées de plus en plus perverses.

Snape se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversé par une femme qu'aujourd'hui. En premier elle prend sa défense chez ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et ses idées saugrenues, le remballe furieusement devant ses élèves avec les même manières d'attaque que lui, elle se laisse approcher sans trop attaquer dans la clairière, elle lui dit qu'elle le trouve _séduisant_ avec sa véritable apparence pour le réattaquer deux minutes après, elle lui propose un pari qu'il ne peut refuser et elle se déshabille devant lui, bien qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas remarqué sa présence à ce moment là. Non, définitivement, cette journée était vraiment trop chargée à son goût. Heureusement, il était maintenant près de minuit, il avait à moitié cuvé tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et son esprit semblait demander un temps de repos et le sommeil semblait la meilleure solution.

Il se plaça tranquillement sous son drap, mis ses mains derrière sa tête et laissa, encore une fois, vagabonder son esprit. Une image revînt rapidement dans sa tête et le maître des potions revit inévitablement les courbes généreuses d'Hermione en sous vêtements, devant le lac de Poudlard, rayonnante par les rayons du soleil couchant qui se reflétaient sur sa peau blanche. Cela lui arracha un dernier soupir avant qu'il ne se décide à s'endormir. Et, du sommeil, il lui en faudrait. Les prochaines semaines serraient chargées pour lui car il lui faudrait s'entraîner dur, malgré tout, pour arriver à battre sans trop de difficulté sa future adversaire. Le duel allait être rude mais il pourrait ainsi savoir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour vaincre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre mais il est enfin là ! Il va peut-être décevoir certain car je ne raconte pas encore ce que tout le monde attend mais il vous faudra un petit peu de patience !**

**Je tien à remercier tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et encore plus ceux qui me laissent une petite review (ça fait toujours énormément plaisir).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à plus au prochain chapitre !**

**Gurthwen**

**Chapitre cinq**

**Préparation et blessures étranges**

On était samedi. Il ne restait, à présent, que trois jours avant le grand duel. Hermione était attablé pour le déjeuné à la table des professeurs et entretenait une discussion animée avec le professeur McGonagall. Et oui, cette après midi avait lieu le premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les entretiens s'étaient effectués il y a quatre jours et l'équipe était maintenant au complet. Les deux ferventes supportrices de l'équipe des rouge et or n'arrêtait pas une seconde de parler de cette après midi et de leur avenir certain. Hermione avait bien remarqué que Severus ruminait sur son sort mais elle n'en fît rien et continua sur sa conversation.

Cette après-midi là, Hermione n'avait rien prévu donc elle partit directement, dès l'heure arrivée, vers le terrain de Quidditch. Harry y était déjà, il supervisait, depuis qu'il était enseignant à Poudlard, tout les entraînements de sa maison pour les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait pour écraser les Serpentards, leur plus dangereux ennemi. La lionne monta dans les gradins pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. A peine fût-elle montait que son meilleur ami la vît et monta la voir sur son balai.

« Hermione ! Tu es venue assister à l'entraînement ? Quel honneur dit donc ! »

« Harry, voyons. »

« Ne me demande pas de ne pas être surpris, tu n'as jamais aimé le Quidditch. »

« Possible mais, maintenant que je fais parti du corps enseignant de l'établissement, il me doit de m'intéresser à ce sport pour pouvoir soutenir l'équipe de ma maison contre les autres. »

« Madame prend ses devoirs au sérieux ! » Dit-il avec un ton faussement hautain.

« Tu vas arrêter oui. Dit moi plutôt comment s'annonce notre équipe cette année. »

« Oh, tu sais, personne ne m'égalera mais… » Au vue du regard qu'Hermione lui jetait, Harry reprit son sérieux. « … le niveau est assez bon. L'attrapeur à un très bon équilibre qui lui permet de gagner de la vitesse et de faire des manœuvres qui demandent beaucoup de justesse. La gardienne est bien mais s'impatiente un peu trop rapidement, mais ça se corrigera après quelques engueulades. Pour les deux batteurs, se sont les même que l'année dernière et l'année précédente et ont un bon niveau. Le capitaine à déjà eu des embrouilles avec toi je pense, il s'agit de Mark Hakins. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Il se battait avec Jason Fontaire, de Serpentard. A quel poste est-il ? »

« Au même que son adversaire que tu viens de citer, ils sont tout les deux au poste de poursuiveur dans chacune de leur équipe avec deux autres de leurs camarades. Pour les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, tout se passe bien, ils ont un très bon niveau, malgré la troisième qui gâche un peu tout par son manque de concentration. »

« Donc un bon niveau, des chances de remporter le tournois et de mettre une raclée aux Serpentards. »

« Exact, mais dit plutôt que tu as envie de ridiculiser Snape. »

« Qu…Quoi ? »

« Je te connais Mione. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux. Ça me répugne de l'imaginer mais… »

« Non, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi ! » Le coupa t-elle.

« C'est bon, calme toi. » La reprit-il avant de ricaner. « Mais explique moi pourquoi il est ainsi avec toi, pourquoi n'arrête t-il pas de te fixer dès que tu passes à ses côtés et ce depuis la rentrée. Je t'en avais déjà parlé il me semble bien. »

Cette réplique sema un trouble en Hermione. Pourquoi Severus faisait-il ceci ? Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Juste qu'il évitait de ce retrouver en sa présence depuis leur discussion dans la forêt interdite mais jamais elle n'avait osé penser à de telles choses. Vite, il lui fallait une réponse pour Harry sinon il se douterait de quelque chose. Mais de quoi se douterait-il exactement ? Elle n'est pas avec Snape, elle ne l'aime pas, il ne l'aime pas, elle…

« Car on a une chose en commun que l'on ne peut avouer et qu'il a du mal à s'avouer, sûrement. »

« Et quelle chose est-ce exactement ? »

« Harry, je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas l'avouer. »

« La seule chose inavouable c'est… »Il réfléchit un instant et reprit, une certain anxiété dans la voix et les yeux écarquillés. « Serait-il également un… un vampire ? »

« Je dois te demander de garder tout cela secret Harry. Nul autre n'est au courant de la condition de Severus que Dumbledore, McGonagall, moi, et maintenant toi. »

« C'est donc vrai. Depuis quand est-il dans cette condition ? »

« Depuis ses 23 ans…Il y a 20 ans précisément cette année. »

« C'est étrange, il avait le même âge que toi. »

« Il les a toujours Harry. »

« Professeur Potter ! »

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Hakins qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Oh, bonjour professeur Granger. »

« Bonjour Mark. » Répondit Hermione

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda Harry.

« La séance est terminée, je venait juste vous prévenir. »

« Mais elle devait durer une bonne heure ! Pourquoi avoir écourté ? »

« Je n'ai pas écourté la séance professeur, vous êtes resté ici pendant une heure précisément. » Dit le jeune Gryffondor en souriant

« Harry, je crois que nos discussions te passionnes de trop. » Ajouta malicieusement Hermione

« Pour une fois ! » La taquina le survivant

Hermione, après avoir fait mine de bouder en tournant le dos et en affichant une mine affreuse, se décida à prévenir qu'elle partait du terrain pour rejoindre ses appartements ou quelques copies l'attendaient, dont celle de Mark, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer alors qu'il riait encore avec son professeur de vol de l'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme. Cette remarque lui fit couper tout envie de rire et il s'excusa pour partir dans les vestiaires, évitant ainsi un sujet trop ennuyant et gênant.

Harry, lui, ne perdit pas une seule seconde et, sans prévenir, prit Hermione en otage sur son balai et monta rapidement assez haut pour qu'elle ne puisse plus descendre de là sans sa permission. La jeune femme était tétanisée. Certes elle commençait à aimer le Quidditch mais voler, ça, jamais ! La lionne se cramponna donc rapidement à son meilleur ami en passant les bras autour de son coup pour avoir un maximum de prise sur lui. Elle était collée à lui à tel point qu'Harry commençait à avoir quelques difficultés pour diriger tranquillement son moyen de transport. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, son otage ne resta pas muet bien longtemps.

« Harry. Peux-tu m'expliquer comme tu as osé ! Tu sais pourtant à quel point je suis phobique là-dessus ! » Murmura t-elle, complètement accrochée à lui

« Ne t'inquiète pas voyons. Ma mione, tu sais très bien que tu ne risques rien avec moi. »

« Oui… Mais j'ai peur quand même. »

« Alors, une seule fois, ouvre les yeux et regarde le paysage. C'est plus beau que du haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les premières choses qu'elle vue furent deux magnifiques yeux vert qui pétillaient de malice. Il lui souriait tendrement, et elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais ne réussi qu'à faire une grimace.

« Regarde. » Lui murmura t-il en désignant, d'un signe de la tête, le paysage des alentours.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Ils survolaient la forêt interdite et, d'ici, ils pouvaient déjà voir le lac où se reflétait un soleil resplendissant. Le survivant, rassuré par l'attitude de plus en plus décontractée de son amie, se permit de diminuer d'altitude et se retrouva à la cime des arbres. Tout était magnifique et cela aurait été encore mieux, pour la vampire, si ce moment ne s'était pas déroulé sur un balai… Et si elle n'avait pas remarqué un homme sombre assit aux pieds d'un immense arbre, au bord du lac, tout aurait été parfait. Il paraissait réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées, de là où elle l'observait.

Ils auraient pu passer inaperçu aux yeux de Severus, si seulement Harry n'avait pas fait descendre son balai d'un geste trop brusque. Hermione avait poussé un cri hystérique en se cramponnant de plus belle à Harry, ce qui fît lever les yeux de Severus qui les braqua rapidement sur eux. Le jeune professeur, se rendant compte que sa collègue ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps sur son balai, se décida donc à la faire descendre à 100 mètres d'où était Severus. Hermione, à peine remise sur la terre ferme, vînt même à penser qu'Harry avait fait exprès de la poser ici, aussi près du maître des potions, dès qu'il l'avait vu. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'en parler avec le concerné qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour lui donner un gros baiser sur la joue avant de repartir en balai en lui criant un « à la prochaine ! ». La jeune femme était consternée. Décidément, celui là savait la faire craquer pour oublier facilement n'importe quel sujet trop compromettant pour lui.

Une fois qu'Harry fut loin et presque invisible de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, Hermione osa finalement jeter un bref regard en direction de là où se trouvait Severus. C'est alors qu'elle croisa son regard, un regard perçant et étrange qui réussit à la troubler malgré elle. Leur échange visuel ne dura qu'une, voir deux, seconde mais il donna à Hermione une folle envie d'arrêter de penser cinq minutes et de se diriger vers lui pour laisser court à ses soudaines pulsions. Hermione trouva ses pulsions d'une stupidité déconcertante et décida de laisser sa raison l'emporter sur se duel intérieur. Elle se retourna donc vivement vers l'intérieur du château. Dès le premier escalier franchit, la jeune femme se souvînt qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée de la journée. En effet, la lionne s'était jurée que, en vue de son futur duel avec le maître des potions, elle devait s'entraîner minimum une heure par jour pour essayer d'avoir tout de son côté pour imaginer avoir ne serais-ce qu'une chance de la vaincre.

Hermione arriva donc, peu de temps après, dans sa salle de duel qu'elle utilisait également pour ses cours. Les tapis pour les duels entre élèves étaient tous présent mais un seul l'intéressait. Celui du fond, perpendiculaire à tous les autres, les dominant d'une certaine manière. Ce tapis là était à la place habituelle du bureau du professeur dans les salles de classes habituel. Hermione y prit place, à un bout, et, à l'autre, fît apparaître par un sort compliqué, qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre de la réserve il y a quatre jours, un adversaire qui avait les caractéristiques de Severus pour les duels. Il ne lui ressemblait pas, loin de là, mais savait se battre à la manière de son sombre collègue. Cet adversaire, créé de la tête aux pieds, ressemblait beaucoup plus à un fantôme par son corps un peu transparent. Mais, à l'inverse des fantômes que tout le monde connaissaient, lui pouvait recevoir les sorts mais également en lancer grâce à la baguette, également un peu transparente, qu'il tenait de sa main droite.

Le duel commença rapidement. L'adversaire lança un Incarcerem à Hermione afin de l'entourer de cordes magiques mais la jeune femme l'évita facilement pour renvoyer un Expelliarmus bien envoyé qui le toucha en pleine poitrine et l'envoya en arrière. Après s'être facilement remis, le fantôme répliqua vivement. Leur duel dura ainsi près de deux heures et, à la sortie, Hermione était complètement épuisée, avait la respiration saccadée par l'effort produit et ne pensait plus qu'à la bonne douche qui l'attendait et qui lui enlèverait rapidement toute la sueur produite qui souillait son corps. Heureusement pour elle, le trajet à parcourir jusqu'à ses appartement était court et elle ne rencontra personne sur sa route.

A peine arrivé dans son salon qu'elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements un par un pour finalement arriver dans sa salle de bain en sous vêtements. Elle enleva le reste et rentra enfin dans sa cabine de douche. Jamais elle n'appréciait plus cette eau douce et chaude coulant sur sa peau nue qu'après l'un de ses rudes entraînements. Malgré tout, Hermione savait qu'elle devait s'entrainer ainsi car Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de basique dans ses duels. Lui, s'était un vampire expérimenté qui avait de grands pouvoirs et non un sorcier banal qu'elle pourrait vaincre en deux sorts bien placés. Non, lui, s'était autre chose. Oserait-il se servir de ses pouvoirs devant tout le monde ? Oserait-il libérer toute sa force vampirique contre elle ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver.

Ne se torturant pas plus l'esprit, Hermione laissa l'eau détendre tous ses muscles endoloris et finit par sortir pour finalement se retrouver devant son grand miroir. Ce fut la première réelle fois qu'elle s'autorisa à se regarder depuis le jour où elle s'était découverte ainsi. Elle fît glisser sa grande serviette, avec laquelle elle s'était précédemment enroulée, à terre et laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps pour mieux parcourir son corps de ses yeux faussement noisette. Oui, elle avait beaucoup changé et sa transformation lui avait donné bien des atouts que d'autre femme tueraient pour avoir. Ses courbes étaient devenues gracieuses et aguichantes, sa poitrine était plus ronde et appétissante qu'avant et son ventre était maintenant à faire pâlir d'envie. Il n'était ni rond ni plat et donné un avant goût agréable à toute chose possible. Ses jambes, elles, étaient devenues fines, douces et grandes pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les hommes qui la regarde quand elle porte une jupe courte où un pantalon de cuir moulant.

Pendant ses années au collège de Poudlard, Hermione n'avait jamais apprécié son corps. Aucun garçon ne lui avait montré aucune attention non plus. A part peut-être Krum et Ron mais ces deux là avaient été les seuls. Mais maintenant, c'était tout autre chose. La lionne n'avait même pas à jouer de son dont vampirique pour charmer les hommes, non, ils venaient d'eux même et en assez grand nombre. D'un certain sens, cela était très flatteur pour la jeune femme mais d'un autre, quand on n'en avait pas l'habitude, cela devenait même gênant. Des fois même, elle allait jusqu'à suspecter le comportement des plus étrange, et bien différent d'avant, d'Harry. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la draguait par moment. Hermione se refusait de penser à une telle chose. Après tout, ils sont des meilleurs amis tout les deux, comme des frères et sœurs.

Toutes ses pensées prirent un tournant qu'Hermione trouva des plus désagréables. Et Snape. S'intéresserait-il à elle pour l'avoir embrassé ainsi la dernière fois ? Pourquoi la regarde t-il avec autant d'insistance ? Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils tellement changés dans leurs expressions, par rapport à avant, dès qu'elle était en sa présence ? Pourquoi l'évitait-il pour finalement la suivre et se comporter avec elle, lorsqu'ils sont seuls, comme un homme galant, gentil et attentionné ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Mais pourquoi se posait-elle autant de questions qui resteront dans réponses ? Enfin elle se l'avouait, elle était complètement troublée par le comportement de cet homme.

Son esprit se brouilla. Décidément, Snape ne lui faisait rien de bon, même en pensé. Le regard d'Hermione était vague mais la lionne reprit rapidement ses esprits et alla, d'un pas rapide, vers sa chambre où elle s'habilla d'une simple chemise noire et d'un pantalon noir également.

L'heure du souper allait sonner. Encore un repas de plus assise à côté de Severus qui tire une tête renfrognée, pour ne pas changer les habitudes. De l'autre côté, elle aurait Minerva McGonagall qui lui racontera, dans un long et ennuyant monologue, à quel point aucun de ses élèves ne la surpassera et qu'elle avait été son élève préféré avec la mère d'Harry. Au centre de la table, Dumbledore restera calme et serein, comme à son habitude, mais ne parlera que peu avec ses voisins. Plus loin, il y aura le professeur O'connor qui lui fera un clin d'œil flagrant pour la saluer pour finalement continuer tranquillement de manger, un étrange sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Après, il y avait Flitwick puis venait la nouvelle avec qui parlera Harry sans aucunes retenues. Elle avait l'air de l'avoir séduite depuis le premier soir où ils se sont rencontrés et le survivant ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Toute cette histoire était bien trop prévisible et répétitive aux yeux d'Hermione que, même si elle était déjà en route pour aller dîner, elle avait une terrible envie de faire demi-tour pour aller lire le dernier livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la réserve sur l'évolution de la situation des Vampires dans le milieu magique et moldu.

Malgré tout, et armée d'un courage surnaturel, la lionne alla s'installer à sa place, à la table la plus ennuyante qu'elle ait connu jusque là dans tout Poudlard. Ses prévisions s'avérées vrai et tout ce passa comme elle l'avait prédit sauf… il manquait une personne et son absence la troubla énormément, lui faisant sentir un étrange sentiment d'appréhension au fond d'elle-même. Snape manquait à l'appel. Cela était fréquent, il faisait tout pour éviter ce calvaire mais là, Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. La jeune vampire se dépêcha au maximum de manger, ignorant même jusqu'aux paroles assommantes de sa voisine. Elle se contenta donc d'avaler rapidement un verre de jus de citrouille et de manger un morceau de pain avant de repartir, en direction de cachots, de la grande salle. Arrivée dans le hall, un sentiment étrange la fît changer de direction et elle partie donc en direction du parc.

A peine fît-elle un pas au dehors que ses yeux prirent leur teinte rouge vif, ce qui lui permit de voir beaucoup mieux dans l'obscurité tombante. Hermione aperçu immédiatement une silhouette sombre aux bords du lac. La lionne avança silencieusement mais rapidement vers lui. Severus était endormi et blessé. Gravement à voir la quantité de sang qu'il perdait. Hermione ne perdit pas une minute de plus et le fît léviter pour l'emmener le plus rapidement dans ses appartements où elle pourrait facilement le soigné.

Aucun élèves ne les virent passés, tous étaient encore en train de manger, et cela fît pousser un soupir à la jeune femme qui ne désirait vraiment pas que quelqu'un voit le maître des potions dans un tel état. Un état pas très glorifiant, il fallait bien l'avouer, qui pressa Hermione à avancer plus rapidement pour arriver en lieux sûrs où elle pourrait faire de son mieux pour soigner cette blessure béante sur son torse qui saignait abondamment.

Au bout de quelque temps, Hermione arriva enfin devant le portrait qui donnait l'accès aux appartements de son collègue. Elle le savait depuis bien longtemps car tout professeur se devait de savoir où leurs collègues habitaient en cas de problèmes. La jeune femme arriva donc devant un nouveau problème : l'homme du tableau lui refusait l'accès alors qu'il acceptait de faire entrer son maître, mais seul. Elle du donc user de sa ruse en lui disant, sur un ton des plus mélancolique et désespéré, que son si précieux maître était mourant et qu'il l'avait supplié de rester à ses côtés, ce qu'elle n'avait pu refuser et qui était totalement faux. Le portrait s'ouvrit alors immédiatement, prit à la panique.

Une fois rentrée, Hermione arriva directement dans un grand salon aux couleurs sombre. Dans un coin, un grand canapé trônait en face d'une immense cheminée. Hermione ne perdit pas une seule seconde et déposa délicatement Severus sur ce canapé. Dès qu'il fût bien installé, la lionne se mit à la recherche de la salle de bain, espérant y trouver bandages, produits désinfectants et surtout des potions régénératrices qui lui permettraient de se rétablir rapidement. Au bout de deux portes ouvertes, menant chacune à une chambre et un bureau, Hermione tomba sur la bonne pièce et n'eut pas à farfouiller bien longtemps pour trouver une sorte de petite pharmacie où elle trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour les soins qu'elle devait effectuer.

La jeune femme retourna donc aux près de Severus et se rendit compte qu'il avait reprit son apparence de vampire et qu'elle devait lui enlever sa chemise pour le soigner. Elle commença donc à déboutonner cette chemise à moitié déchirée malgré la rougeur qui prenait place sur ses joues. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et Hermione retourna dans la salle de bain afin de ramener une serviette qu'elle mouilla préalablement. Avec précautions, Hermione passa la serviette sur le ventre de Severus pour enlever le sang coagulé qui l'empêchait d'identifier réellement la taille de la blessure. Quand assez de sang furent enlevés, Hermione ne pu retenir un petit cri d'étonnement. Severus avait, comme blessure, quatre entailles profondes et larges qu'elle identifia facilement comme faites par un loup garou. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas recoudre, elle n'avait rien pour le faire et n'avait jamais tenté de le faire.

Regardant rapidement ce qu'elle avait rapporté de la pharmacie de la salle de bain, Hermione s'empara rapidement d'un baume qui permettait la fermeture de plaies rapidement. Elle ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait sur de telles blessures mais elle appliqua cette substance verte sur les plaies qui ne saignaient plus. Après l'application faite, Hermione mit les bandages qu'elle serra juste assez pour que cela soit efficace et non douloureux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer le bandage, son patient commença à remuer.

Severus ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il semblait perdu mais, dès que ses yeux rouges croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, il eu un sursaut et tenta de parler. La jeune femme l'en empêcha en apposant un doigt sur sa bouche et prit elle-même la parole.

« Je vous ai trouvé dans le parc et vous ai ramené ici. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus prudent que je vous amène ici plutôt que chez Pompom puisque vous avez reprit votre apparence de vampire. » Elle ferma le bandage de manière à ce qu'il ne s'ouvre plus tout en continuant de parler. « Je vous ai appliqué l'onguent que j'ai prit dans votre pharmacie. » Une fois tout fini, elle prit la potion régénératrice dans ses mains. « Essayez de boire ceci, vous serez plus vite sur pied avec. »

Snape prit la bouteille dans ses mains avec difficulté et essaya de relever la tête pour boire mais Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et lui releva doucement la tête d'une main et de l'autre l'aida à amener le flacon jusqu'à sa bouche pour qu'il puisse boire plus facilement. Une fois le liquide complètement avalé, Hermione le lui reprit des mains pour le poser sur la petite table de salon qui était à ses côtés puis parti dans la chambre de son collègue. Elle revînt deux secondes plus tard, un oreiller à la main qu'elle calla derrière la tête de Severus pour qu'il ait le plus de confort possible. Elle se releva finalement et se dirigea vers la sortie. La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Reposez vous, je reviendrais dans deux heures pour voir les effets du baume. Mais surtout n'essayez pas de bouger plus que vous n'en avez réellement besoin. Vos blessures sont très profondes et risque de recommencer à saigner si vous bougez de trop. A toute à l'heure. »

Severus restait bouche bée. Hermione l'avait soigné alors qu'ils étaient en désaccords depuis plusieurs temps. Quand elle était partie, elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil, encore plus perturbant pour Snape. Décidément, rien n'allait bien ce soir. Une après-midi horrible débutée à Pré-au-Lard qui fini tranquillement dans son canapé avec Granger à ses petits soins. Entre le moment où il s'était évanoui dans le par cet maintenant, il n'avait aucun souvenirs mais une envie pressante lui rappela qui était bien en vie malgré toutes ses aventures.

Le maître des potions se décida donc à se lever mais, à peine un mouvement effectué, une douleur fulgurante le pris par surprise et il se rallongea donc rapidement. Severus respira profondément, il savait que s'il voulait sortir de ce canapé, il allait avoir mal, très mal. Tout doucement, millimètre par millimètre, il se redressa en serrant les dents. Une fois debout, La douleur s'atténua et il pu facilement avancer, lentement quand même, vers la salle de bain où il pu se soulager de son besoin pressant. De retour dans le salon, Severus regarda le canapé et décida de ne pas se replier en quatre pour se rallonger et partit donc en direction de sa chambre où son lit l'attendait sûrement avec impatience.

Il s'installa avec prudence dans ce lit aux couleurs sombres. Une foi bien callé dans ses draps de couleur vert foncé, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la délicatesse qu'Hermione. Quand elle l'avait aidé à boire cette potion, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effets. C'est en repensant aux manières précises de la lionne que Severus s'endormi, décidément épuisé par sa journée des plus éprouvante.

Hermione, quand à elle, était soucieuse. L'état de son collègue l'inquiété. Pas que cela puisse lui nuire maintenant qu'il avait été soigné par ses soins, mais c'était plutôt la raison de ses blessures qui intriguaient la jeune femme. En sortant des appartements de Severus, l'homme du portrait l'appela, lui demandant des nouvelles de son pauvre maître soufrant.

« Madame ! »

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Des informations au sujet du professeur Snape. Comment va-t-il ? Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Que lui arrive t-il ? Pourquoi… »

« Cessez vos jérémiades voyons ! Le professeur Snape va mieux et sera sur pieds dans peu de temps. D'ici demain, il sera de nouveau à point pour énerver ses collègues et ses élèves, ne vous en faites pas. Mais il me faudra revenir ce soir pour surveiller son état. »

« Bien madame. A tout à l'heure alors professeur. »

« C'est cela. »

Et Hermione partit avec un large sourire aux lèvres, sachant à présent qu'elle pourrait accéder facilement aux appartements de Snape si elle en avait besoin. Cette phrase tourna et retourna dans la tête de la vampire. Pourquoi aurait-elle donc besoin d'aller dans les appartements de ce cauchemar ambulant après ce soir ?

Les deux heures passèrent très rapidement pour la lionne qui s'occupa avec les copies qu'elle devait corriger et ses futur cours qu'elle devait préparer. Elle se retrouva donc, deux heures après l'avoir laissé Severus seul, dans les appartements du maître des cachots. En arrivant, Hermione constata très vite que son collègue n'était plus dans le canapé et donc qu'il lui avait désobéi. Ne sachant que trop bien où il pourrait être, elle ouvrit en premier lieu la porte menant au bureau qu'elle avait malencontreusement ouverte précédemment et n'y découvrit personne, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle avait pensé en premier lieu qu'il serait retourné à ses devoirs professoral mais non.

Ne voulant pas le surprendre dans une tenue des plus déshabillée, Hermione n'essaya même pas de rentrer dans la salle de bain et se dirigea directement vers la chambre qu'elle ouvrit avec prudence… pour finalement le trouver en dormi, les draps à moitié sur lui, découvrant la blancheur et la fine musculature de son torse. Hermione s'approcha sans faire aucun bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller cet être magnifique. Oui, elle se l'avouait, il était magnifique ainsi et la blancheur naturelle de sa peau rajoutait de la beauté à cette vision.

Hermione se secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas là pour fixer son ancien professeur sans rien faire mais pour vérifier que ses blessures se refermaient avec le baume. D'une main prudente, elle abaissa les draps afin de découvrir complètement le ventre de Severus. Par des mouvements minutieux effectués du bout de ses doigts, la jeune femme commença à enlever la bande mais, tout bloqua. Pour enlever cette fichue bande, il lui faudrait soulever le corps de Snape pour accéder à son dos. Tout à l'heure, ça avait été simple car elle l'avait positionné sur le canapé de manière à avoir accès à son dos sans devoir trop le soulever donc lui faire de mal mais là, c'était mission impossible si elle ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la lionne apposa une main sur la joue de Severus en prononçant son nom à faible voix pour le réveiller en douceur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à caresser son visage et à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs. Au bout de quelques appels, Severus se réveilla enfin et regarda directement dans les yeux rouge sombre de la jeune femme qui l'avait réveillé avec tant de douceur. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire mais, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, retira sa main mais le professeur des potions l'attrapa.

« Que faîtes vous ici ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix douce, qui n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes.

« Je… » Elle reprit possession de sa main et continua sa phrase, essayant de garder un maximum d'assurance. « Je vous avez dit que je reviendrais ce soir pour vérifier si vos blessures se refermaient correctement. »

« Oh… » Il semblait déçu.

« Pouvez-vous vous redresser un maximum pour que je puisse enlever la bande s'il vous plait ? »

Severus s'effectua sans plus rien dire et Hermione pu enfin retirer la bande et constater que les quatre entailles s'étaient à moitié refermées et que tout serait fini d'ici demain matin. Elle partit de la chambre sous le regard interrogatif de son collègue pour revenir de suite avec le baume qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment sur ses blessures et une nouvelle bande. Elle lui appliqua sans aucuns mots mais avec une légère rougeur aux joues qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Severus. Une fois le nouveau bandage mit en place, Hermione se décida à parler.

« Le loup garou qui vous à fait ça cherchait sûrement à vous tuer mais il n'a pas réussi. » Dit-elle, un faux sourire aux lèvres

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas idiote professeur. Je sais quelle est le seul être vivant à pouvoir faire de telles entailles si profondes. Il avait bien aiguisé ses griffes, juste avant en tout cas. »

« … »

« Vous garderez des cicatrices, pour ça je ne peux rien faire. De toute façon, vu que vous êtes toujours couvert de la tête aux pieds, saufs en privé je présume, cela ne dérangera personne. »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Granger. »

« Et vous essayez d'avoir bon caractère. »

Quelque peu énervé par le manque de gratitude que lui montrait Severus, Hermione se releva du rebord du lit où elle était assise pour se diriger vers la sortie quand elle entendit un seul mot qui l'apaisa de suite.

« Merci. »

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui sourire et lui envoyer un clin d'œil et pour lui dire une dernière chose.

« Il faut bien que je vous remette en forme. Je ne vais pas me battre en duel contre vous si vous êtes blessé. »

« Vous inquiétez pas là-dessus, même en étant mourant je me bâterais contre vous. »

Il lui souri malicieusement avant qu'elle ne parte de sa chambre puis de ses appartements. Il était troublé par le comportement de cette jeune femme, une foi de plus. Elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait nier, mais de son côté à elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir réveillé ainsi, de manière si délicate et tendre, alors qu'elle pouvait très bien le réveiller en le secouant ou en lui foutant des baffes pour que ça aille plus vite ?

Le sommeil qu'il avait eu avant qu'elle ne revienne était comblé de rêves d'elle qui parcourait son corps à lui de ses mains fines et, malheureusement pour lui, il ne retrouva pas le sommeil de si tôt, trop encré dans ses pensées de plus en plus perverses sur ce qu'il pourrait faire à Hermione pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour cette longue attente mais ces derniers temps ont été très chargés et j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs mais l'absence de connexion internet pour une semaine m'a permis de terminer ce chapitre commencé depuis bien longtemps.**

**Je remercie grandement tous ceux qui suivent ma fic depuis le départ et qui me soutiennent (se reconnaîtront une ou deux personnes ). D'un autre côté, je tien à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et m'écrivent une petite ****review**** à chaque fin de chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra personne.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

**Arrive se qui devait**

Il faisait nuit. On était la veille du grand duel tant attendu. Severus s'était bien remis de ses blessures et Hermione était stressée au possible. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chance de le vaincre et savoir que des cours important pour sa situation de vampire étaient en jeu la stressait encore plus.

Il était minuit passé et la lionne n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva, énervée, et se rhabilla pour sortir de ses appartements. Un léger vent frais vînt frôler son visage pâle et la fît sourire. Rien n'est plus agréable qu'une balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit tombée sachant que l'on ne risque plus de se faire punir pour cela. Hermione commença donc à se promener dans les sombres couloirs de l'école en direction de l'endroit le plus apaisant de tout le château. Marches après marches, la jeune femme arriva enfin à la porte menant au haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Cette tour était bien connue pour être fréquentée par les couples en manque de romance. Elle n'était jamais venue accompagnée elle, sauf pour les cours mais cela ne comptait pas réellement. Elle aurait tellement aimé y venir au bras d'un jeune homme étant lycéenne mais également accompagné par un homme sûr de soi maintenant.

Les rêveries de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent rapidement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un ici. De dos elle cru revoir son ancien ennemi, Drago Malfoy, mais se souvînt bien rapidement qu'il était décédé durant la grande bataille, à ses côtés, se battant contre son propre père. En effet, Drago et elle s'était liés d'une forte amitié qu'ils avaient préféré garder secrète de peur de la réaction des autres. Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien eu de plus entre eux que de l'amitié, même si elle s'était rendu compte, le jour de sa mort, qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'elle n'avait osé le dire.

Olivier Fontaire se retourna vers son professeur, surpris de recevoir une telle visite à cette heure ci. Hermione, décidé à ne pas se mettre à dos l'un de ses élèves pour ce soir se dirigea vers la rambarde, à ses côtés, et s'y accouda, ses yeux regardant le paysage qui s'étendait à l'horizon.

« C'est une belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle.

Olivier semblait étonné par la simplicité du ton qu'avait employé son professeur mais ne se laissa pas défaire si facilement.

« Vous ne m'enlevez pas de point pour ma présence à une heure pareille ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Vous voulez tellement être puni dites moi. »

Hermione ria légèrement à cette remarque. Le jeune serpentard semblait complètement perdu face à l'attitude d'Hermione mais elle était décidée à le mettre à l'aise. Elle se reprit et lui souri.

« Que fais-tu ici à une heure ci tardive ? »

« Je… J'avais besoin d'être seul. »

« Moi je n'arrivais décidément pas à dormir donc je suis venu ici, comme quand j'étais encore étudiante. »

« Vous veniez souvent ici ? »

« Oh, surtout pendant ma dernière année. Avec la grande bataille qui s'annonçait, j'avais besoin d'énormément de solitude. »

« Vous n'aviez pas _peur_ de ce qui pouvait arriver ? » S'engagea le jeune Serpentard.

La jeune vampire se rendit alors compte qu'il jouait le jeu de la franchise et décida de parler également franchement, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle décidait de se confier à son jeune étudiant.

« Oh oui, j'avais peur. Mais pas pour moi. J'avais peur pour Harry qui devait affronter Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. J'avais peur pour Ron qui était mort de peur, j'avais peur pour tous mes amis et surtout pour Drago. »

« Drago Malfoy ?! »

« Et oui. »

« Un serpentard alors que vous étiez Gryffondor ? On raconte qu'il était votre pire ennemi à vous et vos amis. »

« Certes, mais jusqu'à une certaine période. J'ai appris à le connaître ma dernière année. Il s'était adressé à Albus pour lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir un serviteur du mage noir et le directeur était venu nous voir, Harry, Ron et moi, pour nous le dire. Mes deux amis ne l'ont pas acceptés du tout et moi j'ai préféré aller le voir moi-même pour en discuter. Drago n'a rien voulu savoir de moi au début mais, un soir, il est revenu couvert de marques de coups. Il avait des côtes cassées. Quand je l'ai vu, il venait de rentrer dans le hall et se dirigeait vers les cachots mais il est tombé à terre avant d'y arriver. J'ai alors couru vers lui et l'ai emmené dans la salle sur demande pour le soigner et, après, il m'a fait confiance et m'a tout avouer. Depuis on est devenu inséparable jusqu'à… jusqu'à sa mort. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

« Pour une simple et bonne raison c'est que personne n'était au courant qu'il avait retourné sa veste et que je ne pouvait l'emmener à l'infirmerie de peur que quelqu'un demande comment il s'était fait cela. »

« Et comment s'était-il fait cela ? »

« Drago n'était pas allé à la réunion de mangemorts durant laquelle il devait devenir l'un des leurs. Et son père avait fait en sorte de l'attirer dans le parc où il lui fît toutes ces blessures. »

« Donc vous êtes devenus proche après ça. »

« C'est exact. »

« Et comment Potter et Weasley ont pris votre relation ? »

« Oh, je ne leur ai rien dit là-dessus, même s'il n'y a eu que de l'amitié. »

« Pourquoi ne pas leur en avoir parlé ? »

« Ils ne l'auraient pas accepté. Pour eux, Drago restait leur ennemi, il n'était rien d'autre que cela. »

Olivier resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Pourquoi son professeur se confiait-il à lui ?

« Tu lui ressemble. » Reprit la jeune femme, comme ci elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« A qui ? »

« A Drago. Il avait la même tenue décontracté à tout moment. Tu l'as connu il me semble. »

« Oui… Le prince des Serpentards, comment passer à côté de lui sans savoir qui il était. Même les premières années le connaissaient de réputation avant même d'entrer à l'école. »

« Je sais. » Elle ria. « Malheureusement, sa réputation de rebelle et de futur mangemort le précédait bien trop souvent. »

« Oh, vous savez, on en parlait bien autrement ! C'était le tombeur de Poudlard. Mais on avait également beaucoup de respect pour lui car chaque enfant de mangemort sait à quel point Lucius Malfoy est sévère. On savait tous qu'il battait son fils pour un oui ou pour un non. »

« Tu es fils de mangemort ? »

Olivier respira un grand coup. C'était à lui de passer aux aveux.

« Oui, mon père était l'un des plus grand partisan de vous-savez-qui en France, mon pays d'origine. Ma mère, elle, était totalement contre le fait que je suive la trace de mon père mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, elle avait peur de lui. Elle venait souvent me voir dans ma chambre ou se promener avec moi et, pendant ce temps là, elle en profitait pour m'expliquer comment faire pour éviter d'être enrôlé parmi les mangemorts. »

« Pourquoi parles-tu de tes parents au passé ? »

« Ils sont tous les deux décédés. Mon père durant la grande bataille et ma mère s'est faite tuée par un mangemort, qui était venu à la maison, car elle refusait de me voir partir avec lui pour la grande bataille. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. C'est pour cela que tu viens ici je présume. »

« Au manoir j'aimais particulièrement regarder les étoiles avec ma mère. Venir ici me donne l'impression d'être chez moi, et que ma mère ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre. »

Tous deux restèrent en silence un bon moment, tout les deux réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire à l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Olivier qui rompît le silence.

« Il se fait tard. Vous n'avez peut-être pas besoin de dormir avec votre condition mais moi j'en ai besoin. Et puis, demain est un grand jour, c'est le tournois qui débute et votre duel qui aura lieu. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… Mais attend, de quelle condition tu parles ? » Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

« Je dois y aller professeur. »

« Je te raccompagne, si un professeur te voit en ma compagnie, il ne dira rien. Par contre s'il te voit seul, il te mettra en colle. »

Sans dire un seul mot de plus, ils partirent, l'un à côté de l'autre, en direction des cachots, vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin et arrivèrent donc sans aucun problème à destination. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passèrent devant le bureau de Snape.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dehors à une telle heure Fontaire ? » Attaqua directement le maître des cachots.

« Il était avec moi. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Voyons donc. Et que faisiez-vous avec un élève pour le raccompagner à deux heures du matin à son dortoir ? »

« Monsieur Fontaire était venu me demandait de l'aide pour se préparer pour le tournois car il avait des difficultés avec certain sorts. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, rien de plus. » Préféra préciser le professeur de défense, sachant que les phrases de son collègue étaient remplies de sous-entendus des plus douteux.

« Oh, alors il saura la prochaine fois qu'il vaut mieux venir me voir dans ces cas là, je suis le plus apte pour cela. »

« Je me demande en quoi vos potions seraient plus apte à entraîner un élève que mes sorts. »

« Ne jouait pas là-dessus Granger. On verra bien si vos sorts seront convaincant lors du duel de cette après midi. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à demander à Olivier de regagner sa chambre mais elle pu constater qu'il était déjà parti. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son collègue pour s'apercevoir qu'il était proche d'elle. Beaucoup trop proche. Quelques centimètres seulement séparaient à présent leurs corps, il s'était rapproché d'elle. La lionne releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux, noir, de Severus. Un trouble s'éleva en elle quand elle y lu le désir qu'il ressentait et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la lionne rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Snape. Hermione entre-ouvra ses lèvres tout en continuant de se rapprocher de lui.

Soudainement, Hermione reprit ses esprit, tourna la tête alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient déjà et parti en direction de ses appartements où un peu de sommeil l'attendait, sans se retourner une seule fois. Il lui faudrait être en forme pour le lendemain.

o0O0o

Ça y était, c'était le jour j et l'heure fatidique arrivait à grand pas. On était mercredi et tout les cours de la matinée avaient été annulés pour laisser le temps aux élèves inscrits au tournoi de se préparer une dernière foi. En temps normal, Hermione aurait assuré des cours pour les aider au maximum en visant particulièrement les plus stressés à qui elle aurait enseigné à canaliser la peu et le stresse qui les paralysaient en une force puissante.

Malgré tout, Hermione n'avait rien fait en cette matinée que de se morfondre dans son lit avec sa bouteille de sang à la main qui lui donnerait la force nécessaire à tenir debout pendant tout le duel et même après malgré l'énergie qu'elle comptait donner. A présent, la jeune Gryffondor était en train de déjeuner à la table des professeurs. En fait, nous ne pouvons pas réellement dire qu'elle mangeait car son assiette était toujours aussi pleine que quand elle l'avait rempli. Hermione n'avait même pas touché à son verre de jus de citrouille et Minerva ne cessait de la réprimander sur le fait qu'elle ne mangeait pas mais, la lionne, aussi têtue qu'elle était, ne l'écoutait guère. Le regard d'Hermione se posa alors sur la place vide à ses côtés. Snape n'était pas là. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si le loup garou qu'il l'avait attaqué s'en était repris à lui ? Tant de questions venaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Mais, au fond, pourquoi s'inquiéter d'un homme si méprisé ? Se demanda t-elle. La lionne ne pouvait pas réellement répondre à cette question.

Le professeur McGonagall la fit rapidement sortir de ses pensées en lui rappelant, avec une légère pointe d'impatience dans la voix, que son duel aurait lieu dans maintenant une heure, précisément. A cette nouvelle, Hermione se releva brusquement de sa chaise et quitta la grande salle par la porte principale. En cour de route, la lionne croisa Fontaire qui lui souriait. La jeune femme pu lire sur ses lèvres une phrase courte mais qui la toucha : « bonne chance ». Elle lui rendit son sourire en l'accompagnant d'un clin d'œil amical avant de repartir vers ses appartements.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione fit son apparition dans la grande salle où toutes les tables avaient été supprimées pour laisser place à un grand et long tapis rectangulaire. Tous les élèves étaient présents et un brouhaha raisonnait déjà. Tout le monde paraissait surexcité, y compris les professeurs.

Albus Dumbledore vînt se placer au centre du grand tapis et leva les mains, ce qui fit taire tout bruit présent dans la salle.

« Mes chers élèves, messieurs les professeurs, nous voici réunis pour célébrer le début du tournoi de duel que tout le monde attend depuis longtemps. En ce jour, les duels iront jusqu'aux quart de final pour que, la semaine prochaine, nous puissions aller jusqu'à la finale où l'on découvrira avec joie et impatience le gagnant de ce tournoi. »

Tout le monde se tue, s'attendant à voir s'avancer les deux professeurs tant attendu mais le directeur, à voir, n'avait pas décidé ceci.

« Comme vous le savez tous… » Un bruyant soupir général de désespoir se fit entendre et raisonna dans toute la salle. « … le professeur Granger à accepté, avec la participation du professeur Snape, de nous faire un duel qui servira à tous d'exemple. Je ne vous ferais pas plus attendre avec mes jérémiades. Que le tournoi COMMENCE ! »

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur les lèvres fines de Severus. Il quitta donc son coin sombre où personne ne l'avait remarqué pour s'avancer vers l'endroit d'intérêt. Hermione se rapprocha également. Une foi à sa place, elle enleva sa cape, dévoilant un débardeur moulant et un pantalon noirs. Cette tenue était la seule qu'elle avait trouvée apte à l'aider à bouger sans difficultés pour éviter rapidement les sorts mais également à troubler un minimum son adversaire par ses formes qui étaient moulées à merveille.

Les deux collègues se mirent face à face. Au moment de lever leur baguette, Severus reçut une montagne d'exclamations venant de supportrices, complètement hystériques de Serpentard. Il les fusillait du regard pour les faire taire quand Hermione décida de faire tourné cet événement à son avantage.

« Alors professeur Snape, on a des fans maintenant ? » Railla t-elle avec sarcasme tout en levant sa baguette pour le saluer dans les règles.

« Beaucoup trop bruyante à mon goût mais au moins certains savent déjà qui va remporter ce duel. »

« Ne vous en faite pas Severus, beaucoup me soutiennent mais gardent une discrétion agréable pour me laisser me concentrer, même si je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Ils abaissèrent respectivement leur baguette et se retournèrent. Six pas furent effectués par chacun et Hermione en profita pour envoyer un clin d'œil à Olivier qui lui souriait en signe de soutien. Un fois les deux concurrents à leur place, ils se retournèrent d'un même geste et Severus fût des plus surpris en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle les avait rouge sang ! Il comprit alors facilement qu'Hermione avait décidé de se servir de ses pouvoirs de vampires alors que lui ne pouvait pas, de peur que sa véritable identité soit révélée aux yeux de tous. Le duel allait être rude et il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.

Hermione ne perdit pas un instant de plus et lui envoya un expéliarmus puissant qui envoya voler la baguette de Severus à l'autre bout du tapis. Le serpentard fut surpris mais se reprit rapidement en envoyant un accio à sa baguette qui revînt directement dans sa main. Le professeur des potions n'eut pas le temps de vouloir envoyer un sort à Hermione pour se venger qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Il ne put que se protéger d'un protego.

Severus chancela sous la force du sort qu'Hermione venait de lui lancer mais il fît son maximum pour ne pas le montrer, ce qui était assez difficile. Chez les élèves, tous retenaient leur souffle devant ce spectacle étonnant. Aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais, ne serais-ce qu'imaginer, que le professeur Granger puisse ainsi surpasser le maître des cachots, tant réputé pour ses sorts des plus puissants, dès le début du duel.

Severus répliqua enfin après plusieurs sorts puissants encaissés par protego et réussi, du premier coup, à envoyer Hermione au tapis. Cette dernière se releva difficilement mais le plus rapidement possible malgré la douleur que lui avait infligé l'impact, des moins délicats au sol. Une rage commençait à naître au fond d'elle-même et, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, ses yeux devinrent rapidement d'un noir abyssal. La lionne lança un silencio en pensant pouvoir ainsi l'arrêter un certain moment pas l'absence de sa voix qui lui empêcherait de lancer des sorts.

Severus ouvrit grand ses yeux, il n'avait jamais pensé à envoyer un tel sort et encore moins à ce qu'Hermione lui en envoi un. Certes, ce sort pourrait bien servir dans un duel banal mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il décida de donner sa première leçon dès maintenant. Il abaissa donc sa baguette.

«_ Hermione »_

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement. Severus venait de lui parler alors que sa bouche restait close et qu'il ne pouvait normalement plus parler… A moins que cela soit par… Elle abaissa sa baguette, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

_« Hermione »_

_« Vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant ? » _Lui répondit-elle, toujours par ses pensées.

_« Je vois que tu as finalement compris, après autant de temps, que je te parlais par légilimencie. »_

_« Oh, ça va ! Que me voulez-vous ? Une trêve ? »_

_« Jamais ! Sois-en certaine ! Je veux juste te montrer, pour ta première leçon, qu'un vampire expérimenté n'a plus besoin de la parole pour envoyer ses sorts. » _Sur ses derniers mots, il lui lança un sort puissant mais elle se protégea facilement

Le duel continua ainsi un bon moment. Severus lançait des sorts puissants sans qu'aucunes paroles ne sortent de sa bouche grâce à la seule force de son esprit alors qu'Hermione répliquait avec efficacité à chacun des sorts. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient stupéfiés par la force et l'agilité des deux duellistes. Hermione restait concentré sur les gestes de Severus afin de prévoir quand il va lancer ses sorts mais un détail la força à tout arrêter. Elle se protégea derrière un protego et essaya de reprendre la conversation par la pensée tandis que lui continuait de lui envoyer des sorts, plus fort les un après les autres.

_« Severus ! Arrêtez de m'attaquer ! »_

Surpris qu'elle ait réussi à reprendre contact avec lui aussi facilement, il arrêta ses sorts pour finalement recommencer à lui en envoyer, pensant à un piège probable de la lionne.

_« Mais arrêtez tête de mule ! Vous êtes en train de prendre votre véritable apparence ! Vos yeux sont déjà rouges ! Cessez tout de suite vos âneries ! »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

Hermione, au vu de l'humeur massacrante de son cher collègue, préféra prendre la parole à voix haute mais avant tout.

« Finite incantatem ! » Lança t-elle sur Severus pour qu'il reprenne l'usage de la parole, ce qui se fit directement.

« Mais que faites vous petite idiote ?! » cria t-il.

« Le duel est terminé ! » Annonça le directeur en se mettant entre les deux duellistes. Lui-même avait également vu le changement physique de Severus et s'était donc empressé de mettre fin à ce combat.

Severus fut contraint de se taire mais cela ne le fit qu'enrager de plus belle. Hermione l'avait arrêté en plein duel alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner et il était sur et certain que rien en lui se transformait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, soit elle avait menti et avait donc triché soit elle avait raison et… Non, Severus ne s'abaisserais pas au point de lui donner raison. Finalement, le maître des potions vînt se placer aux côtés d'Albus mais s'éclipsa dès qu'il put. En faite, il ne se tracassa pas à attendre la suite du discourt, il partit dès la fin de la première phrase. Certes, il allait bien être repéré par tout le monde mais peu lui importait, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maudite salle avant d'étrangler le directeur qui l'énervait par ses discourt inutiles.

Hermione fût rassuré quand la professeur Dumbledore vînt arrêter le duel. Les yeux rouges de Severus ne laissaient paraître que de la rage et de la haine. Rien d'autre n'avait visiblement la place dans son cœur à ce moment là. La jeune femme remarqua, évidemment, le départ de son collègue mais un détail la marqua. Juste avant que Severus n'eût atteint la porte de derrière, il vacilla soudainement, se rattrapant de justesse au bâti de la porte. Un pincement au cœur se fît sentir pour Hermione. Qu'avait-il ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'un homme comme lui, si fort et robuste d'habitude, devienne faible au point de devoir se retenir pour ne pas tomber ?

Le discourt du directeur se fît long, surtout pour la jeune vampire, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle attende la fin, question de pouvoir aller retrouver Severus. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il fallait absolument qu'elle aille le voir pour savoir s'il allait bien. Les élèves, de leur côté, étaient tous très agités, déçu qu'il n'y ait ni perdant ni gagnant pour se duel professoral. Malgré tout, un grand enthousiasme revînt parmi eux quand le directeur annonça le début des duels entre élèves.

Hermione profita du début des duels pour s'éclipser par derrière et prit de suite la direction des cachots. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Hermione s'était mise à courir, ne s'inquiétant plus que de l'état de son collègue. Rapidement, elle arriva devant les appartements du directeur de Serpentard. L'homme du tableau, cachant l'entrée des appartements, semblait inquiet et tournait en rond. Il fît un bon quand il s'aperçut de la venue, en courant, de la jeune femme. Hermione, d'une voix essoufflée, le pria d'aller prévenir son maître de sa présence mais le pauvre homme revînt en lui annonçant, d'une voix basse, que son maître refusait de la recevoir.

« Mais il faut que je le vois ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Le professeur Snape à bien était formel là-dessus, il ne veut voir personne. » finit-il tristement.

« Attendez monsieur… Euh… Quel est votre nom ? »

« Sir Donovan pour vous servir madame. »

« Sir, je sais qu'il doit être de mauvais humeur mais quand je l'ai vu partir de la grande salle, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Oh oui ! Je l'ai vu revenir dans son état de… Enfin, vous savez lequel. Ce n'est pas habituel ! En plus il paraissait fatigué et faible ! » S'empressa t-il de répondre.

« Laissez-moi le voir, s'il vous plait. Il faut vraiment que je sache ce qu'il ne va pas. »

« Vous l'avez déjà aidé et il ne s'en ai jamais plaint par la suite. Il est rare que je voie monsieur dans un tel état et cela ne présage jamais rien de bon. Je pense que je peux vous laisser passer… »

« Merci beaucoup. S'il vous en veut, je prends toute la responsabilité. »

Le vieil homme lui ouvrit donc le passage après lui avoir sourit. Hermione s'avança et entra dans le salon. Elle regarda partout et le vit, sur le canapé, les mains sur son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs cachant le tout. Il avait repris son apparence normale. Elle s'approcha lentement et vînt s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Il me semble avoir été bien clair envers Donovan sur le fait que je ne désirais en rien vous voir. » Attaqua t-il.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous… »

« Ah, ah, ah ! Cessez de raconter de telles âneries, petite idiote ! » Railla t-il

« Je ne mens pas Severus. J'ai vu votre malaise au moment où vous atteignez la porte de derrière. Avec votre accident d'il y a peu et le fait que vous n'avez pas mangé ce midi… »

« Je pensais que vous saviez que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de manger de nourriture humaine. » Se moqua t-il

« Je le sais bien, mais nous avons besoin d'un minimum de sang par jour. Je suis persuadé que vous n'en avait pas pris aujourd'hui. » En effet, Hermione avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et cette solution s'était avérée la plus probable.

Il se releva, énervé. Quand il était rentré dans ses appartements, il avait pu confirmer les dires de la lionne et cela le mettait en rage. Elle lui avait fait perdre ses moyens et il avait été tellement en colère contre elle qu'il avait risqué de dévoiler sa véritable nature aux yeux de tous, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. Il respira profondément mais resta tout de même énervé face à la perspicacité de cette Gryffondor.

« Cessez de vous mêler de mes affaires, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. »

« Je le sais bien mais personne ne m'empêchera de m'inquiéter pour vous. » Répliqua t-elle en se levant à son tour, Severus lui tournait le dos.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites, je finirais par croire que vous tenez à moi bien plus qu'à un simple collègue. » Fit-il remarquer en se retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« N'allez pas… » Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement. « …imaginer… » Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. « …de telles choses… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus parler, n'espérant au fond d'elle qu'une seule chose. La jeune femme senti peu à peu les mains de Severus venir se placer sur sa taille puis ses lèvres fines frôler les siennes avant de les embrasser pleinement. Se laissant faire, Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup de son collègue afin de l'attirer plus à elle alors qu'elle entre-ouvrait les lèvres afin de laisser le passage à la langue de Severus qui s'empressa de rechercher celle de la jeune femme pour la caresser sensuellement. Cependant, une chose revînt rapidement en mémoire à la jeune femme, leur dernier baiser…

La vampire mit fin à leur échange et enleva ses bras du coup de Severus. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et commença à parler.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en reste là… » Elle baissa les yeux. « Après tout, tu n'as jamais voulu faire ce genre de chose avec moi. » Elle recula d'un pas mais Severus la retînt par le bras.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« A croire que tu ne te souviens en rien de notre dernier baiser. Il me semble me souvenir que tu t'es enfui en transplanant cette fois-là. »

« Mais… Ce n'était pas pareil ! » Dit-il, presque suppliant.

« J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi alors ! »

« Je… je ne pouvais pas rester. Nous étions en train de faire une grave erreur et… »

« Erreur ?! » Cria t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. « Explique moi alors pourquoi ce qui c'est passé il y a deux minutes de ce qui c'est passé là bas ?! »

« Hermione… Quand vas-tu enfin te calmer ? » Demanda t-il calmement en se rapprochant un peu d'elle.

« Quand tu m'auras enfin expliqué pourquoi tant de changements dans ton comportement pour une même situation ! »

Severus continua de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle ne recula pas.

« Hermione… »

Severus la reprit dans ses bras dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur. A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione ne résista même pas. Elle ne faisait que le regarder dans les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte d'où aucun son ne voulait sortir. D'une main, il caressa doucement la joue de la belle avant de capturer tendrement ses lèvres en un baiser délicat mais laissant deviner le désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

Hermione était à la foi heureuse et surprise. D'un côté, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle désirait en secret depuis longtemps mais, d'un autre, elle ne savait que faire face à cet homme qui l'avait toujours rejeté. Elle se serait crue dans un rêve quand elle l'avait vu lui sourire tendrement quand il lui caressait avec douceur son visage. Maintenant, les caresses que lui produisait sa langue sur la sienne lui faisaient perdre la tête, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Hermione se laissa donc aller dans cet échange de plus en plus perturbant et passa ses mains dans le dos de Severus avant de finalement les placer sur ses fesses qui s'avérèrent aussi agréable à toucher qu'à regarder.

Severus, lui, ne resta pas sage bien longtemps et passa ses mains sous le haut d'Hermione alors qu'il abandonnait ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à la douce peau de son coup où il déposa mille et un baisers. Son désir pour elle ne put qu'accroitre quand il l'entendit gémir quand il mordilla gentiment la peau de son coup. Lentement, il lui enleva son T-shirt et pu enfin caresser les seins appétissants de sa belle. Il n'avait que rêvé de ce moment depuis des mois et cela se produisait enfin. Fougueusement, il reprit possession des lèvres d'Hermione et ne se rendit même pas compte que cette dernière lui avait déjà enlevé sa propre chemise.

Hermione ne se laissa pas démordre. Elle avait envie de lui et ne pouvait pas le nier. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, l'homme en position de supériorité. La jeune femme commença doucement à descendre ses mains du torse de Severus pour finalement arriver à la boucle de sa ceinture et lui enlever rapidement d'une main experte. La maître des cachots sembla surpris par tant de précipitation mais ne pouvait pas réellement dire que cela le gênait grandement. Rapidement, il se retrouva sans pantalon, restant en boxer noir face à celle qu'il aimait mais égalisa hâtivement en enlevant celui d'Hermione.

Abandonnant la bouche de sa bien-aimée, les lèvres des Severus commencèrent à couvrir de tendres baisers la nuque d'Hermione puis descendirent petit à petit, prenant soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, insistant un peu plus sur sa poitrine dénudée depuis peu, puis sur son nombril. Au bon d'un long moment de torture pour la jeune femme, Severus arriva enfin au bas du ventre d'Hermione et y enleva délicatement le dernier bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de donner encore plus de plaisir à sa belle. Au moment où il commençait à embrasser la partie intime de la belle vampire, Hermione émit un gémissement plus insistant que le précédant ce qui accru involontairement la pression de la langue de Severus sur son clitoris. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il prendrait autant de soin à lui donner du plaisir.

N'en pouvant plus, elle murmura son prénom ce qui le fît tout arrêter pour venir l'embrasser fougueusement. Voulant continuer de le surprendre, Hermione inversa habilement les rôles et se retrouva au dessus de lui, commençant à son tour à déposer ses baisers humides sur le corps légèrement en sueur de son compagnon. Lentement, Hermione lui enleva son boxer, le mettant à nu devant elle. La jeune femme commença à le caresser du bout des doigts alors qu'elle commençait à descendre graduellement. Enfin arrivé à l'endroit voulu, elle abandonna ses caresses manuelles pour en commencer d'autre avec sa langue. Se fut à son tour de gémir et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée alors que la femme de ses rêves prenait son membre durcit entièrement dans sa bouche. Severus senti tout son corps se recouvrir d'une fine couche de sueur. Habilement, il la fît remonter et se replaça sur elle. Il se plaça à son entrée mais s'y arrêta, la regardant dans les yeux, attendant de savoir si elle le désirait vraiment.

Hermione souri, elle était surprise de tant d'attention pour elle. Doucement, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour lui donner sa réponse. Severus ne s'y laissa pas méprendre et la pénétra entièrement. Doucement, il commença ses allés-retours. Augmentant petit à petit le rythme de ses vas-et-viens, il pu sentir dans son dos les ongles de sa belle le griffer agréablement. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, la sueur recouvrait leur corps entrelacés. Les gémissements d'Hermione se firent se plus en plus présents, de plus en plus en plus prononcés. Severus senti son plaisir s'accroître de plus belle et s'aperçu que sa belle était à peu pour arriver à l'orgasme. Quelques derniers coups de reins bien placés les emmenèrent ensemble au septième ciel.

Severus était heureux et comblé. Celle qu'il aimait reposée à présent dans ses bras et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce magnifique visage de la belle endormie. Se laissant à la romance, il s'avoua qu'elle ressemblait réellement à un ange. Jamais il n'aurait cru lui faire l'amour. Oui, c'était le bon terme. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il l'aimait réellement mais il n'était pas homme à l'avouer. Oui, il lui faudrait peut-être l'éviter plus tard pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras et qu'ils se risquent dans une relation. Cela serait bien trop dangereux pour elle aux vues des nombreux ennemis que le vampire s'était fait. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait renoncer à elle. Il avait eu son corps cette nuit et comptait avoir également son cœur. Il ne restera donc plus qu'à voir si elle, elle veut réellement de lui…


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que vous attendez cette suite. La voici enfin !!  
Pour tout dire, l'amour, les cours et la fatigue m'ont quelque peu ralentis et je m'en excuse.**

**Maintenant, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il n'arrivera sûrement pas bientôt, je préviens d'avance.**

**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture !!**

**Chapitre 7**

**La fin d'un rêve**

Hermione s'éveilla doucement. La chambre où elle était laissait entrer quelques doux rayons de soleil. La gryffondor sentit apparaître en elle un sentiment de bonheur, de joie mais en même temps un sentiment de vide. Elle comprit se dernier quand, après avoir ouvert ses yeux, elle remarqua l'absence du maître des cachots à ses côtés. Hermione repéra un morceau de parchemin traînant sur l'oreiller de son conjoint et le prit pour le lire. Ce dernier était de Severus, évidement, et il lui expliquait qu'il avait été appelé par le directeur et qu'il avait préféré la laisser dormir pour ne pas la déranger.

La rouge et or se demanda quoi et regarda l'heure. Il était 7h. Albus n'avait pas pour habitude de déranger quelqu'un de si bonne heure alors que le petit déjeuné allait être servit. Lui-même préférait d'ailleurs se lever à cette heure-ci et arriver à la grande salle pour 7h30. Hermione n'avait qu'une seule envie : se lever, se laver et s'habiller rapidement pour aller directement dans le bureau du directeur pour savoir ce qui se passait de si spécial mais malheureusement, nul professeur ne pouvait se permettre d'aller dans le bureau du directeur à une heure pareil en sachant quel grand bavard il est et surtout que les cours commençaient dans une heure pile.

Hermione se leva, se prépara, et partit donc à contrecœur en direction de la grande salle où aucun aliment ne la tenta réellement. Tout paraissait normal ici. Sauf trois petits détails qui la perturbaient. Severus n'était pas là ainsi que Dumbledore et Harry. La jeune femme essaya de se renseigner sur l'absence de son meilleur ami aux près du corps enseignant présent mais personne ne réussit à lui dire où il aurait bien pu être.

Ne voyant aucune raison de rester plus longtemps dans cette salle bien trop bruyante, elle partit directement vers sa salle de cours où elle comptait bien imposer le silence.

Son trajet lui paraissait long. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées et ne vît donc pas arriver la personne dans laquelle elle fonça tête baissée.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama t-il

« Oh ! Désolé… Remus ? »

« Hé, hé, bonjour à toi aussi mione. » Dit le loup-garou, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui… Bonjour ! Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Que fais-tu à Poudlard ? »

« Oh… Je suis là pour… Pour voir Harry ! J'avais besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important. »

« Ah, d'accord. Au moins maintenant je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de la raison de son absence pour le petit déjeuner. » Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête. « Je suis désolé Remus mais je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai mes cours à fignoler dans ma salle avant que mes turbulents élèves n'arrivent. »

Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son ami et reparti vers sa salle de classe après l'avoir salué. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle avait trouvée Remus différent de d'habitude. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, il avait hésité sur sa réponse et avait immédiatement perdu son sourire habituel.

Rapidement, elle se reprit, se souvenant qu'il ne lui mentirait sûrement jamais pour ce genre de banalité. C'est avec ces idées là, et bien d'autre, qu'elle s'assit à son bureau pour patienter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le déjeuner. Un déjeuner qui arriva bien lentement d'ailleurs.

Chaque minute qu'Hermione passa à attendre dans sa classe devinrent une véritable torture. Chaque seconde paraissaient des heures et les minutes une éternité. Maintenant, la jeune femme était assise à sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs et attendait impatiemment la venue de son cher et tendre.

Tous les professeurs étaient désormais présent, sauf, bien-entendu, le maître des potions, le plus attendu. Albus paraissait différent de d'habitude, elle l'avait bien remarqué, et cela la stressait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était certaine.

Le directeur de l'école se leva doucement, faisant régner le silence immédiatement par un geste de la main dans la vaste pièce.

« Mes enfants ! Je souhaiterais vous prévenir de l'absence d'un de vos professeurs. En effet, le professeur Snape devra s'absenter pendant une durée indéterminée. » Des cris de joie vinrent accueillir cette nouvelle mais tous ce calmèrent à nouveau pour laisser à Albus Dumbledore le temps de finir son discourt. « Cependant, vos cours ne sauteront pas tous. Il est important aux cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années de continuer leur cours. C'est pour cela que je demanderai au professeur Granger de m'assister pour que votre professeur et moi-même puissions assurer vos cours. » Des soupirs furent pousser. Certain de joie de se voir retirer tout leur cours de potions, d'autre pour ne pas avoir cette chance. « Malgré tout, je tiens à préciser également que les cours de potions, de la première à la quatrième année comprise, seront assuré par moi-même au maximum de mes possibilités, je vous tiendrais au courant durant vos cours. Sur ce, bonne fin d'appétit et bonne après-midi à tous. »

Hermione paniquait complètement. Severus était parti ? Pourquoi ? Elle voulu demander cela au directeur mais il ne lui accorda aucun regard, paraissant vouloir l'éviter. Soudainement, une idée lui vînt en tête. Et si il était encore là et se préparer justement à partir dans très peu de temps ? Elle avait peut-être encore moyen de le voir et ne voulu pas rater cette occasion. La jeune professeur se leva donc rapidement de sa chaise et partit par la porte de derrière en direction de la salle de classe de Snape. Personne. Il n'y était pas ! Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sentant ses larmes venir. Personne non plus. Le stress la prit soudainement. Son dernier espoir était ses appartements. Elle s'y rendit donc en courant et s'empressa de demander à Sir Donovan si son maître était présent. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier répondit positivement et la laissa entrer.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas un seul instant et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Severus où elle le trouva. Le maître des cachots releva la tête et la découvrit, en pleur. Il ne savait comment régir face à elle. Devait-il lui dire pour cette mission suicide que lui avait donné Dumbledore ? Devait-il feindre l'indifférence et lui briser le cœur ? Oui, cette dernière solution était certainement la meilleure, après tout, il n'était pas sûr de revenir de là où il allait.

Rempli de tristesse, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, Severus continua de préparer ses affaires. Hermione, quand à elle, s'approcha lentement de lui tout en gardant toujours une certaine distance pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

« Severus… »

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda t-il froidement.

« Je… Pourquoi pars-tu ? Où vas-tu ?! » Sa voix tremblait énormément et laissait transparaître sa tristesse.

« Ce n'est pas une chose qui te concerne. »

« Comment ça ? On… On est ensemble il me semble et… » Ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Ah, ah ! Où as-tu vu que l'on était ensemble ?! Coucher avec quelqu'un n'implique pas de telles sottises ! »

« Mais… » Hermione avait le cœur brisé. Severus venait de lui planter un poignard en plein cœur et semblait s'en amuser.

« Il n'y a aucun mais à rajouter Granger. Partez d'ici de suite. J'aimerais garder ne serais-ce qu'un banal souvenir agréable ici qui me donne envie de revenir et votre présence ne peut en être. »

« Mais Severus ! Je t'aim… »

« SUFFIT ! PARTEZ ! » La coupa t-il une dernière fois.

C'était la goute d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Hermione se retourna et partit en courant vers ses appartements où elle s'écroula en pleure sur son lit. Sur le chemin elle avait croisé bon nombre d'élèves mais peu lui importait. En faite, plus rien ne lui importait à ce moment là. Elle avait le cœur brisé, lacéré par les paroles de Severus qui passaient et repassaient dans sa tête.

De son côté, le maître des potions n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le départ d'Hermione. Il gardait la tête baissée et ses cheveux formaient un rideau qui ne laissait voir aucune partie de son visage quand on le regardait de profil. Mais de face, ses yeux le trahissaient. Le maître des potions était complètement perdu. Elle l'aimait donc ? Il savait à présent qu'il avait fait le bon choix mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, il lui avait sûrement brisé le cœur et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Malgré tout cela, Severus redressa la tête et termina, à contrecœur, de remplir sa valise.

D'un dernier coup de baguette, il fit réduire sa valise pour pouvoir la mettre dans sa poche puis s'en alla de ses appartements.

La marche lui semblait être interminable jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, tout le poussait à rebrousser chemin, à filer dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée et s'excuser. S'excuser en l'embrassant, en lui caressant tendrement le dos, en lui faisant l'amour le plus amoureusement possible. Une question le taraudait. Quand la reverrait-il ? Ou, plus simplement, la reverrait-il un jour ? Il ne pensait pas survivre. Sa mission pouvait facilement être comparée à une mission suicide si tout ce que l'on avait raconté s'avérait vrai. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, c'était sûr, et lui seul pouvait le faire. A vrai dire, il était le seul à ne pas réellement être indispensable. Bien sûr, Lupin viendrait également après tout, cela concerne des loups garous en premier lieu et lui seul peut les approcher sans trop de difficultés…

En fin de journée, les élèves avoisinant purent voir leur directeur entrer dans l'appartement de leur professeur de défense qui ne paraissait pas en très bon état…

« Que me voulez-vous professeur Dumbledore ? » Demanda Hermione très sèchement une fois qu'elle l'eut fait s'installer dans son petit salon.

« Je pense que je vous dois certaines explication pour ce qu'il s'est produit en ce début d'après midi. »

« Ah bon ? Vous croyez réellement ? » Demanda t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Avec vos rapprochements avec lui, Severus déteint sur vous. » Hermione ne releva pas la remarque, ainsi se permit-il de continuer sur sa lancée. « Severus est partit sous ma demande avec Remus Lupin. Nous avons eu des informations de certains de nos amis et alliés durant la période que j'appellerais « Voldemort ». Ils nous on révélé qu'un groupe de loup garou, mené par Greyback, se relève pour venger la chute et la mort de leur maître. Nous ne savons pas très bien s'il s'agit d'une réelle menace c'est pourquoi Remus est chargé d'approcher Greyback grâce aux potions, du style du polynectar, que Severus fera sur place. »

« Pourquoi les envoyer qu'eux deux seulement ? D'autres aurores auraient pu y aller également pour les aider en cas de problème ! »

« Non. Ils ne doivent pas paraître au grand jour, du moins pas sous leur véritable visages. Si j'avais envoyé d'autre membre de l'ordre, on les soupçonnerait plus facilement, déjà que cet endroit de l'Islande est très peut recommandable et tout le monde y soupçonne tout le monde de complot. Si Severus et Remus se font démasquer, ils n'auront que leurs jambes pour fuir et leur baguette pour ralentir leurs ennemis. »

Cette dernière phrase fit manquer un battement au cœur d'Hermione. Severus s'était engagé dans une mission dangereuse où sa vie serait menacée chaque jour qu'il passera là bas. Une idée lui vînt subitement. Elle était à la foi complètement folle et en même temps pas si mal que cela.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je souhaiterais partir à mon tour pour aller les aider. » Demanda t-elle avec sincérité et sérieux.

« Il en est hors de question mon enfant. »

« Mais… »

« Vous savez, Severus lui-même avait prévu que vous diriez cela et m'avait fait promettre de refuser votre requête à tout prix. » La coupa t-il « Ce petit voyage est bien trop risqué et je suis persuadé que plus d'un m'en voudrait fortement si je vous envoyais en un lieu aussi dangereux. Et puis, qui mieux que vous peut assurer les cours de potions en l'absence du maître en la matière que vous ? » Finit-il avec un grand sourire

Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de sourire. La peur et l'inquiétude la tiraillaient au fond d'elle. Severus était en danger et n'était même pas certain de revenir un jour de là où il était partit. Mais, si c'était le cas, pourquoi lui avait-il parlé aussi froidement quand elle était venue le voir dans sa chambre pendant qu'il préparait ses affaires ? Est-ce pour qu'elle l'oublie rapidement et pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de soucis le moment où elle aurait appris la raison de son départ inattendu. Est-ce tout simplement pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion et que, alors, il pensait réellement toutes ses paroles blessantes ?

La tête de la jeune vampire commença à tourner et elle due alors s'assoir à son tour sur l'un des fauteuil. L'idée qu'elle ne reverrait peut être plus jamais celui qu'elle aimait lui faisait une fois de plus monter les larmes aux yeux. Ne voulant pas se montrer dans cet état, elle se retourna quelque peu et fini par mettre ses mains sur son visage avant de laisser à nouveau libre cours à ces perles d'eau salée qui se transformèrent bien rapidement en larmes de sang, ce qui était courant chez les vampires.

A sa grande surprise, Albus se leva et vînt s'assoir près d'elle, voulant la réconforter.

« Vous savez, je sais que Severus tient bien plus à vous qu'il ne le dit. Mais c'est également le genre d'homme à vouloir blesser et se faire haïr de ceux qu'il aime pour que, s'il venait à mourir, personne n'ait à être triste de sa disparition. » Hermione releva la tête.

« Comment savez-vous… Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard le plus au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans son école. »

« Exactement » Dit-il avec un large sourire mêlant fierté et malice. « Allez, séchez moi ces larmes bien trop rouge à mon goût et reposez vous. Je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour permettre à votre cher et tendre de revenir en un seul morceau, mais je ne promets rien, son caractère restera sûrement tout aussi coriace qu'avant. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, le directeur de l'école de magie partit après lui avoir fait un léger clin d'œil, la laissant avec un espoir qui avait disparu bien avant sa venue.

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione se releva, alla dans la salle de bain afin de nettoyer les traces de sang sur son visage et ses habits. Elle n'avait pas réellement retrouvé sa joie de vivre mais elle était bien décidée à réussir à s'améliorer. Après tout, Severus l'avait blessé et, bien avant cela, n'avait jamais vraiment cru à sa réussite pour canaliser ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Il allait bien voir. A son retour, elle aurait nettement avancé et le battra à plate couture. Quitte à s'acharner jour et nuit, à aller dans ses appartements à lui pour lire ses livres interdits, elle réussirait à le surpasser et à l'impressionner.

o0O0o

Severus s'acharnait sur son travail. Il lui fallait créer une bonne quantité de potion longue et compliquée pour son collègue. Lupin avait réussi à avoir certaines informations et devra finalement s'approcher de Greyback lui-même. Malheureusement, ce dernier le connaissait déjà et connaît surtout son odeur, car tout le monde sait bien que les loups garous ont un odorat bien plus développé que les simples humains. Le maître en potion devait donc utiliser toutes ses connaissances pour pouvoir fabriquer à Lupin une potion qui changera à la fois l'odeur, l'apparence humaine et l'apparence animale de celui qui la boira. Chose très difficile à faire quand on est caché dans cette sorte de grotte sur la côte de cette île trop étrange et trop vide d'intérêt à son goût.

En continuant de ruminer sur son sort, Severus ne vît pas Remus revenir de sa chasse. Et oui, même en mission, il fallait manger.

« Alors Snape, tu t'en sors ? »

« Vous en mettez du temps pour trouver… Un lapin. »

« J'avoue ne pas être très doué pour la chasse. »

« Puis-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un loup garous et que vous êtes donc naturellement doué à la chasse »

« Bien, à voir, ce n'est pas obligatoire. » Remus alla poser sa triste collecte de nourriture sur la table qu'il avait fait apparaître en arrivant la première fois. Il se retourna à nouveau pour parler à son collègue, et colocataire de grotte attitré. « Alors, sinon, quoi de neuf ? »

« Je dois me concentrer, veuillez vous taire » répondit Severus, quelque peu agacé par ce genre de familiarités. « Si vous aviez quelconque cervelle, vous comprendriez qu'il me faut du silence pour travailler. »

« Oulla, c'est bon Severus, du calme. Tu sais quoi, j'ai l'impression que tu es quelque peu irritable, enfin, plus irritable qu'avant, depuis que nous somme parti en mission. Dès notre départ tu n'as pas arrêté de ronchonner. Est-ce Poudlard qui te manque ? »

« Complètes idioties. »

« Tes élèves alors ? Les martyriser, tu adores ça, ça doit te manquer. »

« Veuillez cesser de m'importuner. Plus je suis loin de ces morveux boutonneux, mieux je me porte. »

« Alors, si ce n'est ça, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te manquer pour te rendre ainsi ? Hum… Ah ! Je sais ! L'amour ! » Dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et en prolongeant la dernière syllabe puis il éclatât d'un rire sonore à l'idée que ce fameux professeur des potions, la chauves souris des cachots, en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche une jeune et jolie demoiselle.

Le rire qui résonnait si bien dans la grotte s'arrêta soudain. Remus venait de remarquer avec peur que Severus serrait les poings et ne répondait pas, comme il en avait l'habitude, d'une remarque sarcastique ou mordante. Non, il se taisait. Remus ne pu vraiment y croire sur le coup mais il se rendît bien compte qu'il avait finalement visé juste. Il se décida donc de tout faire pour soutirer le nom de la jeune fille et pour savoir si, par pur hasard, il la connaissait.

« Severus, amoureux ! J'ai du mal à y croire mais je suis heureux pour toi mon ami. »

« Arrêtez de jacasser comme une demoiselle en furie Lupin, je dois me remettre au travail si vous voulez pouvoir approcher votre ami Greyback de près. »

« Allons, ne change pas de sujet et dis moi plutôt si je la connais. »

« Veuillez vous taire ! » Severus commençait à s'énerver mais Remus continua de plus belle. « SUFFIT ! » Finit-il par crier. « Cela me pose déjà assez de problème ainsi en ayant fait ce que j'ai du faire alors veuillez ne plus me parler de tout ceci !!! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, occupez vous de la potion, je vais me chercher de quoi apaiser ma soif ! »

Remus était cloué sur place. Il venait de voir une transformation lente de Severus. Il avait prit son apparence vampirique. Cela se passait, il le savait, quand il était en grande tristesse ou dans un état de rage fortement avancé. Remus était étrangement persuadé qu'il s'agissait des deux à la fois pour ce cas-ci.

Une nuée de questions tournaient dans la tête du loup garou mais il se fît promettre qu'il ne parlerait plus de cela sauf si c'était le concerné qui commençait lui-même la conversation à ce sujet.

Severus, lui, partît rapidement vers l'une des grandes villes qu'il avait déjà repérées en transplanant. Deux ou trois gorges fraîches le calmerait sûrement. La nuit se passa ainsi. Deux cadavres d'hommes d'âge moyen furent cachés soigneusement avant que le vampire ayant commît ces actes partit vers la côte.

La mer était agitée, presque autant que son esprit. Severus en voulait à Remus car, indirectement, il lui avait remis toutes les atrocités qu'il avait dites à Hermione le jour même de son départ en tête. Et dire que la nuit même, il l'avait eu à ses côtés, juste pour lui, après lui avoir fait l'amour doucement. Il croyait vraiment que tout aurait été parfait. Mais, après tout, rien n'est parfait, et surtout pas pour lui. Hermione lui manquait terriblement et, au fond de son cœur meurtri, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait plus de nuit comme celle là et surtout qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais non plus. Si seulement il pouvait juste trouver un moyen de savoir comment elle allait… Finalement, il y en avait bien un.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître une plume et agrandit le morceau de parchemin qui traînait dans sa poche. Rapidement, il gribouilla un mot, le signa par son surnom du prince et retourna d'un pas pressé à la grotte où un Hiboux pourrait l'envoyer sans problème. Une fois arriver, il accrocha le morceau de parchemin à la patte du volatil et lui dit clairement : « Pour Albus Dumbledore, ne revient pas sans une réponde. ». Le hibou partit donc.

Severus sentit de suite un regard pesant sur lui, celui de Lupin, mais il décida d'abord d'aller vérifier la potion qui devait normalement encore reposer trois jours pour finalement mettre le dernier ingrédient et la faire reposer encore un bon mois. S'étant bien aperçu que tout allait bien, Severus partit s'assoir dans un fauteuil près du feu, en face de celui que Remus occupait. En effet, ils avaient tout les deux arrangés la grotte pour qu'elle ressemble quelque peu à un salon agréable au minimum où le feu était perpétuel et où les fauteuils deviennent des lits pour qu'ils y dorment la nuit venue.

« J'ai bien l'impression qu'avec la disparition de Black, toute sa curiosité maladive t'es revenu de droit. »

« Il a quelque peu déteint sur moi depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. » Répondit Remus, heureux de voir que Severus l'avez tutoyé ce qui était donc signe qu'il s'était calmé. Malgré tout, il avait gardé son allure de vampire.

« Il s'agit d'une sorcière que j'ai mordu il y a plusieurs mois de cela. » Remus se tût, et prêta l'oreille malgré une énorme surprise de ce voir confier de Severus un secret tel que celui-ci. « Je ne savais ce que je faisais, je n'avais eu l'occasion de boire du sang frais depuis de longue semaine et cela change notre comportement. Pour éviter de mordre un élève, je suis sorti à Pré-au-Lard et j'y ai rapidement découvert ma proie. Quand j'ai senti dans son sang que c'était une sorcière, j'ai arrêté et lui ai demandé de choisir. Je ne pensais plus la revoir par la suite quand je suis partit de là bas, et cela aurait été beaucoup mieux d'un certain côté. Finalement je l'ai revu mais elle ne savait pas que c'était moi car je ne m'étais montré à elle que dans mon apparence non-humaine. Un jour, elle m'a suivit et à su pour moi, ce qui l'a effrayé mais énervé également. Elle voulait se venger et a vraiment réussi. Elle a réussi à tomber amoureuse de moi par je ne sais quel sortilège et à fait en sorte, par la même occasion, que moi-même, je tombe sous son charme. »

Remus était bouche bée devant cette histoire qui lui paraissait à la foi irréelle par le récit mais finalement si vraisemblable par les sentiments de tristesses et de mélancolie qu'il voyait pour la première fois sur le visage de Severus.

« Finalement, on a terminé l'un est l'autre dans le même lit. Mais le lendemain matin, j'étais appelé par Dumbledore dans son bureau afin qu'il m'annonce que toi comme moi, nous partions pour une mission dangereuse et très risquée car cela pouvait très mal tourner. J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux la faire souffrir une fois pour toute et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ici ou qu'elle soit triste par ma disparition définitive. Malheureusement, cela ne c'est pas passé ainsi et elle l'a su en même temps que tout le monde et donc avant que j'ai pu lui en parler seul à seul. Elle est arrivée en pleur devant moi et je l'ai blessé en disant des choses qui lui ont certainement brisé le cœur. Mais je n'avais d'autre choix… De toute façon, former un couple, ce n'est pas pour moi ainsi que les bons sentiments… Tout cela me trotterait beaucoup moins dans la tête si seulement elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle m'aimait… L'idiote… »

« Tu sais Severus, Dumbledore choisit des gens bien dans son corps enseignant et je doute qu'elle soit donc incapable de comprendre. Tu n'aurais sûrement pas du la blesser. Après tout, toi aussi tu l'aimes, cela se voit dans tes yeux. C'est bien la première fois que je vois dans ton regard de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. »

« Pourquoi parles-tu de Dumbledore ? » Remus rigola légèrement

« Tu sais Severus, seul Dumbledore a pu dire à tout le monde que tu étais partit et c'est donc forcément dans son annonce du midi, pendant le repas à l'école, puisqu'il n'irait pas dire ce genre de chose à l'extérieur du château. »

« Hum… Je me ramollis en parlant de trop comme ça. »

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir de qui il s'agit mais je pense que finalement, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce genre de chose. Et… »

Leur discussion fut soudainement interrompue par le retour du hibou. Severus se précipita vers lui et lui arracha presque la lettre de la patte ce qui lui valu quelques hululements de mécontentement.

« _Severus_

_C'est drôle mais je m'attendais à ce que tu m'écrives, même plus tôt que cela. J'espère que votre mission se passe bien et sans trop de risque car j'ai promis que tu reviendrais dans un seul morceau (ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas promis de te faire revenir avec un meilleur caractère)._

_Oui, je sais, tu dois être en train de bouillonner intérieurement. C'est beau l'amour, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais tu m'as demandé d'écrire sur Miss Granger. Pour ne rien cacher, elle ne va pas très bien. Cela à été un coup dur pour elle, à mon avis, tu n'y es pas allé doucement et, sans passer par quatre chemins, tu es allé directement au but. L'une de tes habitudes, je sais bien. M'enfin. Comme tu t'y attendais, elle m'a demandé pour vous rejoindre, demande que j'ai refusée catégoriquement.

_A voir, elle tien énormément à toi et, malgré les circonstances, ne pense plus qu'à s'améliorer en combat et qualité vampiriques. A croire qu'elle veut te surpasser quand tu reviendras pour que tu regrettes d'avoir abandonner une femme telle qu'elle. Mais à mon humble avis, elle te dépasse déjà quelque peu et tu sais également ce qu'elle vaut et donc que c'est une femme comme on n'en rencontre pas partout._

_Ne pense pas que je veux t'inciter à finir au plus vite ta mission, mais la terminer au mieux tout de même, pour pouvoir revenir à ses côtés. Il faut dire également qu'elle s'occupe de tes cours pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années et moi du reste. Je ne peux donc plus t'en vouloir de t'énerver autant sur tes élèves mais bon, je pense avoir à peu près le même niveau qu'eux donc c'est compliqué._

_Passe le bonjour tout de même à Remus de ma part._

_Albus. »_

La missive d'Albus laissa Severus perplexe et toujours autant attristé. Elle n'allait pas bien, il le lui avait dit. Mais pourquoi avoir demandé de les rejoindre ? Voulait-elle le retrouver ? Veut-elle devenir plus puissante et se mesurer par la suite à lui pour lui faire regretter amèrement telle une vengeance ou juste pour le faire retourner avec elle, comme avait sous entendu Albus, en lui montrant quelle femme elle est.

Il le savait déjà quelle femme, oh combien merveilleuse, elle était et n'avait pas besoin de la combattre ou autre. Il se décida donc. Il devait tout faire pour réussir la mission mais surtout la terminer au plus vite. Même si tout est fini, il désirait réellement pouvoir juste la voir et, peut-être, l'aider à avancer sans se faire remarquer.

D'un murmure, le maître des potions fît brûler la lettre du directeur pour éviter que Remus découvre qui est cette fameuse jeune femme complètement folle et se remit au travail.

o0O0o

Un moi et demis était passé. La potion était terminée. Remus était actuellement au près de Greyback pour la sixième fois. La potion avait été faite en une grande quantité pour pouvoir permettre à Lupin de s'approcher plusieurs fois du groupe. Cela avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'à présent mais aujourd'hui était le jour le plus risqué. Remus avait un test à subir, c'est-à-dire un nombre important de personnes connues importantes pour Albus à tuer. Dumbledore avait été mis au courant et avait donc fait remplacer ces personnes par d'autre grâce à la même potion utilisé par Remus. Si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, Remus reviendrait complètement épuisé ce soir avec les informations désirées par Dumbledore et ils rentreraient tout deux directement sur le chemin de traverse où McGonagall viendrait les chercher.

Les heures passaient bien trop lentement au goût de Severus qui devait rester cloîtrer dans la grotte. Il ne pouvait savoir si Remus était toujours vivant. Ils s'étaient, pour cela, fixé un moment précis. Si Remus n'était pas revenu a midi le lendemain, car il serrait possible qu'il soit contraint à rester la nuit pour fêter avec eux son _adhésion_, Severus devrait repartir seul au château pour prévenir Dumbledore que la tentative à finalement échouée Il était maintenant minuit passé et toujours aucuns signes de Lupin. Severus s'affala sur le seul fauteuil restant (tout le reste avait été enlevé pour partir le plus rapidement possible après le départ de Remus au cas où il aurait été suivit.

Deux heures passèrent encore avant que Severus n'entende enfin un bruit. Remus rentra dans la grotte, complètement épuisé, et les défenses installées lui rendirent immédiatement sa véritable apparence, faisant disparaître les effets de la potion. Il ne pouvait parler mais souri à Severus de sorte qu'il comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient enfin toutes les informations.

Le dernier fauteuil disparut donc et, après avoir donné ne potion énergisante à Remus, Severus enleva les protections de la grotte afin de pouvoir transplaner depuis l'intérieur.

Ce fut à ce moment que deux loups garous entrèrent dans la grotte en un bon et Severus n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette pour se défendre avant qu'un coup de griffe le frappa au ventre. Remus avait, lui, réussi à envoyer un sort permettant de paralyser son attaquant mais du se jeter sur Severus pour l'attraper et donc transplaner avec lui avant que le deuxième loup garou ne leur saute dessus.

Hermione attendait impatiemment dans le hall de l'école. Elle avait entendu une conversation entre le directeur et Minerva et savait donc qu'aujourd'hui devrait rentrer Severus et Remus. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, son cœur manqua un battement. Severus était bien là mais il flottait dans les airs devant Minerva qui le transportait et Remus qui boitait. Elle accouru alors vers eux, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et en criant le nom de son bien aimé. Remus s'arrêta un instant et compris de suite. C'était elle la femme qui aimait Severus et qu'il aimait aussi désespérément.

« Miss Granger ! » S'écria McGonagall. « Vous tombez à pic. Voulez vous aider monsieur Lupin à monter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je me charge de Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, s'il arrive rapidement à l'infirmerie, il n'y aura aucun problèmes. Et puis, tout le monde sait qu'un vampire est bien plus résistant qu'un simple humain. »

Hermione était littéralement morte d'inquiétude. A contre cœur, elle détacha son regard de Severus pour le poser sur Remus qui n'avait, lui non plus, pas l'air bien en forme. Il était également troublé mais Hermione ne put rien constater, ne cherchant qu'à être le plus rapidement à l'infirmerie où elle pourra s'occuper de celui dont elle avait tant attendu le retour.

Avec délicatesse, elle plaça le bras gauche de Remus sur ses épaules et mit doucement son bras droit autour de la taille du loup garou pour le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Dans un même rythme, tous partir assez rapidement pour l'infirmerie où les soins allés devoir commencer ardemment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je ne poste pas trop en retard pour une fois donc j'espère que je pourrais éviter le pieux d'argent dans le cœur que m'ont certains de mes reviewers (référence à missmalfoy7138 et oOo- PoP- oOo . skyblog . com). J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et aussi pour ceux qui me laisse une tite review qui fait toujours chaud au cœur.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**Gurthwen**

**Chapitre 8**

**Retrouvailles pas si enthousiastes**

Des bruits sourds montèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait du mal à les identifier car il était toujours à demi endormi. Où était-il ? Que c'était-il passé ? Petit à petit, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Sa mission, les paroles qu'il avait du prononcer à celle qu'il aimait, la séparation, le retranchement avec Lupin dans cette grotte infâme et les loups garou qui les attaquaient au moment même de partir.

Ce fut pour lui le déclic. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit. Une douleur le fit se rallonger aussitôt.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée sur le coup de la surprise et il dût donc se calmer au maximum, ce qui lui permit de prêter attention aux voix qui parvenait jusqu'à son lit.

« Il devrait se réveiller dans pas longtemps, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil. »

« Il sort du coma dans lequel j'ai du le mettre. J'aimerais que tu restes encore un peu auprès de lui Hermione. Je sais que l'épidémie de grippe est passée mais… »

« Madame Pomfresh, vous savez très bien que je ne souhaite pas être présente quand il se réveillera. » répondit la jeune lionne avec du mordant.

« Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que tu tenais à lui… »

« Ce n'est pas une chose qui vous concerne Pompom ! Je vous ai rendu service en restant cloitré ici pendant mes heures libres pour le surveiller. Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchantait ! »

Hermione voulut rajouter quelque chose mais un grognement sourd lui parvînt lui signalant que la cause de tous ses problèmes était à présent réveillée. Elle s'empressa donc de partir sans autre explications. L'infirmière, quand à elle, se dirigea au chevet du malade et le découvrit les yeux grands ouverts, avec son apparence, pour elle normale, de professeur de potions.

« Alors, enfin réveillé Severus ? Reprend ton apparence normale, tu es dans tes appartements, personne ne rentrera ici à part certaine personne qui sont sans aucuns risque. »

Severus prit un air effaré. L'infirmière de l'école n'était pas sensée savoir de quelle nature il était ! Sans continuer de se poser trop de question, il se relâcha pour reprendre son apparence vampirique. Une dernière question le taraudait et il se décida donc à parler, doucement, certes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione venait faire ici ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix faible

« Elle s'est occupée de toi depuis que tu es arrivé. On t'avait d'abord transféré dans mon infirmerie où on a du m'expliquer ce que tu étais. Pour me calmer, se fut-elle qui dut me dire également ce qu'elle était. J'ai confiance en cette jeune femme depuis son arrivée ici donc je me suis rapidement calmé. On m'a narré également ce qu'il s'était passé, ça, c'est Lupin qui s'en est chargé. Le lendemain, on t'a transporté dans ta chambre car Hermione m'avait dit que tout le matériel pour te soigner au mieux se situait dans tes appartements… Cela me fait penser d'ailleurs qu'il faudra me prépare tout cela pour que ça soit accessible pour moi, au cas où. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question » Grogna t-il

« Oh, je vois que vous reprenez rapidement vos habitudes ! Hermione à prit soin de vous pendant ces deux semaines. J'ai du vous mettre magiquement dans un coma réparateur. Vos blessures accumulées avec vos angoisses et votre fatigue auraient mis bien trop de temps à se soigner si je vous avez laissé vous réveiller. Hermione à refusé mon aide pour vous soigner et, d'un certain côté, ce fut un grand soulagement car mon infirmerie était remplie ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre vos jérémiades ! Laissez-moi s'il vous plait. »

En réalité, Severus était totalement déboussolé. Elle se serait occupée de lui durant tout ce temps ? Tiendrait-elle encore à lui ? Non, cela ne pouvait être possible à entendre le ton qu'elle avait utilisé lors de la discussion qu'il avait pu entendre tout à l'heure. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et l'avait bien fait comprendre en s'enfuyant ainsi quand elle avait perçu ce fichu grognement qui lui était échappé quand il avait voulu se montrer trop curieux en se penchant au maximum pour essayer de l'apercevoir au travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

L'infirmière était à présent partie. Voulant essayer d'oublier sa douleur encore un peu, il s'endormit tranquillement, ne se réveillant que trois heures après grâce à des murmures de voix qui lui parvenaient. Ses appartements étaient devenus un lieu de passage obligatoire aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

« Allons mione, vas pas me dire que tu as peur de l'affronter ! Quand il se réveille, Severus ne doit pas être si dangereux que ça. Pas plus que normalement je présume tout du moins. » Il éclata de rire

« Remus ! Tu ne comprends rien ! »

« Depuis que j'ai su toute l'histoire, si je comprend tout. Même si je suis encore un peu perdu. »

« Tu te contredis toi-même ! » marmonna Hermione

La discussion allait reprendre quand un raclement de gorge se fît entendre. Severus était là, sur le pallier de sa porte de chambre, à les regarder. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait bouger un peu plus facilement maintenant. Hermione se tendit directement et parla froidement.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites debout professeur. Vous devez vous reposer encore aujourd'hui et il est hors de question de reprendre vos habitudes professorales dès demain. On est mercredi, vous pourrez reprendre le contrôle de vos classes adorées lundi. »

Severus était bloqué. Il ne savait quoi répondre face à se genre d'attaque. Malgré tout, il ne laissa rien paraître et continua d'afficher son masque froid sur son visage.

« Heureux de te revoir en pleine forme Snape ! » Lança lupin pour détendre un petit peu l'atmosphère.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis. Tant mieux, maintenant, laissez-moi vous deux. J'aimerais avoir un peu de paix dans mes propres appartements, à moi que cela soit, bien sûr, trop demandé. »

Lupin le salua d'un signe de tête et se retourna vers Hermione pour lui donner rendez-vous au repas de ce soir. Mais elle, elle resta de marbre à regarder Severus.

« Je dois rester, même si cela ne m'enchante pas. Veuillez retourner dans votre lit, le temps au moins que je refasse votre bandage. Même si vous avez déjà bien cicatrisé en deux semaines, il faut que je vous remette un bandage propre ainsi qu'une nouvelle couche de lotion. »

« Permettez d'abord, je dois faire certaine chose par moi-même aux toilettes. »

Il se dirigea alors, droit comme un piquet, vers les toilettes mais tituba rapidement et Hermione accourra malgré elle à ses côtés pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher au travers de la pièce où aucun véritable appui ne lui sera possible. Sans oser se l'avouer à eux même, chacun adoraient le contact qu'il avait sur le moment, leur rappelant de bons souvenirs. Arrivés à destination, Hermione le lâcha et se dirigea vers la chambre du malade pour mettre en ordre tout les soins dont elle allait devoir se servir sur lui mais également et surtout pour mettre en ordre ses pensées. Être à nouveau aux côtés de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur la faisait souffrir comme le jour où il l'avait viré clairement de sa vie. Hermione en était tellement tourmentée qu'elle du s'assoir sur le lit de Severus mais cela ne lui rappela que mieux la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble…

Severus était revenu, avec quelque difficultés quand même mais il se remettait assez rapidement. Quand il trouva Hermione assise sur son lit, lui tournant le dos, une lueur de mélancolie apparu dans son regard au vue de la tristesse qui émanait d'elle. Il toussota légèrement pour la prévenir de sa présence et cela la fît sursauter. Hermione se redressa alors rapidement et attendit que Severus prenne place sur son lit. Elle lui conseilla de se mettre en position assise pour que la manipulation lui soit rendue plus simple.

Avec un fin doigté et douceur, elle enleva le bandage. Hermione sentait que chaque frôlement de ses doigts sur la peau de Severus faisait avoir à son collège d'innombrables frissons. Elle était totalement perturbée par cela et du se faire reprendre par le maître des potions car elle allait lui remettre un nouveau bandage sans même lui avoir appliqué la lotion qu'il fallait.

Ce moment dura comme une éternité pour Severus. Une éternité remplie de supplice qu'il prenait comme vengeance de la part d'Hermione qui devait obligatoirement se douter de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. C'est alors qu'une chose se produisit. Une chose qui n'aurait jamais du se produire. N'en pouvant plus, Severus s'entend la main d'Hermione quitter son torse après avoir finit de poser le bandage, la rattrapa vivement avec la sienne et tout son buste bascula en avant. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser durement sur celles d'Hermione qui, après la légère paralysie de son corps face à cet acte inattendu, le repoussa violemment avant de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

Severus pouvait voir des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de sa belle mais il savait qu'elles n'étaient faite que de rage et de dégout. Hermione s'enfui à toute vitesse de cette chambre qui, pour elle, était devenue maudite. Severus s'en voudrait, ça, elle s'en chargerait personnellement. Il lui avait fait subir tant de chose et semblait se servir d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un objet que l'on sort du placard que quand on en a réellement besoin.

Une très bonne idée de vengeance lui vînt en tête le soir même, lors du dîner.

Hermione était assise entre Minerva et Remus qui était resté toute la journée pour passer quelques moments avec Hermione et Harry. En plein milieu du repas, le directeur de l'école se leva de sa chaise pour faire une annonce. Le silence total se fît alors.

« Mes chers enfants. Je tien tout d'abord à vous faire part d'une très bonne nouvelle ! Le professeur que vous adorez tant reviendra dès ce Lundi. Le professeur Snape vous a tous manqué je présume. Il reprendra ses cours comme d'habitude, sans prendre forcément en compte l'avance que vous avez pu prendre pendant son absence.

Pour parler de choses plus agréable, comme vous le savez, les vacances de Noël approchent et, dans deux semaines, sera organisé un somptueux bal. Mais pas un bal ordinaire. Il s'agira d'un bal masqué et le but sera donc que l'on ne vous reconnaisse pas aux travers de masque couvrant tout ou une partie de votre visage. Mes collègues et moi-même vous invitons, ce week-end ci, à aller effectuer vos achats à Pré-au-Lard en prévision de tout cela. Le bal aura donc lieu le vendredi 21 Décembre et débutera à 20h30 précise pour permettre à ces demoiselles d'avoir une heure après le repas pour terminer de se préparer. A minuit pile, tout le monde devra faire tomber le masque, ce qui ajoutera encore une touche de piquant à cette soirée prometteuse. Pour ce qui est de l'heure de fin, je laisse à tout le monde le soin de choisir son heure. Ceci sera donc mon cadeau de noël à l'avance, permettant à tous les élèves de partir quand ils le souhaitent… Enfin, l'horaire maximum sera tout de même de 02h00 de matin.

Pour derniers mots, je m'adresserais à tous les hommes et jeunes hommes ! Prenez votre courage à deux mains, elles ne mordent pas… Enfin, pas toutes ! »

Il se retourna vers Hermione à la fin de son discourt, pendant que toutes les jeunes filles attablées étaient hilares fasse aux jeunes hommes qui tiraient une tête indéfinissable, pour lui faire un clin d'œil amical accompagné d'un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Remus lui donna même un petit coup de coude pour lui montrer qu'un certain professeur se dirigeait vers elle. C'était Julian O'connor, le professeur de Runes.

« Bonsoir Hermione »

« Julian. » le salua t-elle

« Je sais que je m'empresse un petit peu mais je souhaiterais vous demander d'être ma cavalière pour le bal. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une soirée pour étudiants mais nous pourrions en profiter pour passer une joyeuse soirée entre amis et, peut-être, boire un verre dans mes appartements après. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Je dis que vous êtes réellement pressé Julian ! » répondit-elle en riant

« Je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire voler la plus belle des cavalières possible ! »

« Il s'agit d'un bal masqué, vous n'êtes donc pas censé savoir où et qui je serais. Mais cela dit, j'accepte volontiers d'être votre cavalière pour la fin de soirée, quand les masques seront enfin tombés. »

Une fois que le professeur fut partit définitivement, Remus se pencha vers Hermione.

« Je croyais que tu n'accorderais ce plaisir qu'à Severus. Ou à moi. »

« Remus, voyons, tu me l'aurais demandé, je t'aurais accordé toute ma soirée, à Harry aussi, mais il a été plus rapide que vous tous. »

« Bien sur, puisqu'à en croire mes sens aigus, il ne rêve que de conclure avec toi. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises. On est amis et il ne m'intéresse en rien. »

« Avec tout ça, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réservée à Snape de suite. »

« Car je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accorderais de mon temps à ce crétin écervelé. »

Elle avait dit tout cela avec un grand mais faux sourire ce qui empêcha Remus de continuer sur cette voix en comprenant que cette voix était assez glissante.

Les jours séparant ce jour là à celui du bal s'écoulèrent bien rapidement. Dans chaque couloir, on n'entendait plus parler que de ça. Autant chez les garçons qui se vantaient d'avoir un plan infaillible pour draguer un maximum de fille ce soir là que chez les filles qui ne parlaient plus que de leur tenue qu'elles avaient découverte. Evidemment, une certaine rumeur était bien trop rapidement parvenue aux oreilles de Severus. Rumeur concernant deux professeurs qui avaient parus bien proches lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard. Qui aurait cru que la défense contre les forces du mal s'entendait si bien avec les Runes.

La soirée tant attendue était enfin arrivée. Personne n'avait vu le professeur Granger de la journée, pas même Harry qui avait pourtant essayé mainte fois d'aller toquer à sa porte pour la voir. Evidement, il voulait savoir comment elle allait s'habiller mais, comme toujours, elle refusait de le dire en lui demandant d'être patient.

Tout le monde était déjà sur la piste de danse. Les habits que les jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes étaient tous magnifique. Mais certains n'avait pas vraiment cherché bien compliqué en mettant simplement un costard et un masque fin sur le bout de leur nez. Harry et Julian traînait à deux au fond de la salle et parlait justement de cela, en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu réellement d'idée de costume et s'étaient donc contenté du minimum. Albus aussi était voyant. Avec des couleurs orangées, bien vives, il n'avait personne d'assez fou pour mettre ce genre de chose à part lui. D'autant qu'il n'avait même pas eu le courage de lancer un sort à sa barbe pour qu'elle disparaisse.

Il faut dire que lui-même ne s'était pas vraiment foulé pour cette soirée. Severus avait juste pris son apparence de vampire, c'était habillé en Lord vampire du 18ème siècle. Tout de velours noir avec une chemise blanche bouffante mais cachée qui ressortait seulement dans le décolleté de la veste et à la fin de ses manches, un chapeau haut de forme, un masque fin noir lui recouvrant la partie haute de son visage plus blanc que nature avec des lèvres noires, ses dents pointues et ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, il avait fait tourner plusieurs têtes de demoiselles envoutées sur son passage, à son entrée dans la salle.

Severus Fît le tour de la grande salle des yeux mais ne vit pas encore celle qu'il attendait. Soudain, il eut un bref espoir en entendant des murmures se répandant dans toute la salle. Une jeune femme, non, plutôt une élève venait d'entrer dans la salle. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il la détaillait du regard et elle lui souri.

Cette élève était sûrement la jeune fille la mieux habillée, à son goût. Elle portait une robe au corset, sans manche, noir rempli de dentelles rouge foncées et au jupon noir que l'on pourrait décrire comme à étages avec le nombre de sous jupons qu'il y avait. Mais cette jupe traînait également à l'arrière, créant un semblant de traîne de robe mariée avec un devant qui s'arrêtait à mis-mollet laissant paraître de magnifiques bottes aux talons pointus et à la semelle relevée de dix bon centimètre au minimum. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond, accrochés en hauteur en longues et souples couettes, accentuaient la pâleur de son visage à demis caché par un masque de dentelles noire formant un papillon où, dans les ailes, deux trous permettaient d'apercevoir de captivant yeux blanc où seuls les pupilles perçaient de leur noirceur profonde.

Elle avançait tranquillement vers le fond de la salle où elle se prit un verre. Deux secondes plus tard, un garçon vînt déjà l'inviter à danse, ce qu'elle accepta de suite.

Severus la fixait continuellement et il remarquait qu'elle lui jetait également quelque regard par ci, par là. Il savait qu'il la connaissait mais ne savait plus d'où. Le jeune Potter semblait subjugué par la beauté de cette jeune femme et il s'élança stupidement à sa conquête quand elle repartit s'assoir à l'une des tables vides, seule.

« Pardonnez moi mademoiselle mais, cette place à votre table… est-elle libre ? »

« Bien sur » répondit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

« Je me demandais si vous étiez réellement de cette école. Un visage aussi beau s'incruste automatiquement dans la mémoire d'un homme. »

« Surtout dans celle du prodigieux professeur de vol Harry Potter ? »

« Comment m'avez-vous reconnu si vous n'êtes pas de cette école ? »

« C'est bien simple, vous n'avez pas cherché bien loin pour ce qui est du déguisement et votre réputation vous précède. Je ne vous savez pas aussi une réputation de séducteur. » Elle lui souri à la fin de cette phrase alors que lui riait aux éclats.

« Puis-je me rattraper en vous invitant à danser ? »

« Le rock qu'il passe actuellement ne se danse pas avec une robe telle que la mienne. »

« Hum… Et si je faisais changer la musique, accepteriez vous ? »

« Faites et je suis à vous le temps d'une danse. »

Harry partit murmurer quelque chose au groupe de la soirée qui arrêta de suite sa musique. Il revînt rechercher cette mystérieuse jeune femme qu'il emmena au centre de la piste qui s'était vidée sous l'effet. Albus, qui avait entendu la demande du jeune Potter, s'était empressé d'inviter Minerva, qui était elle aussi très reconnaissable. Quand les deux couples de danseurs furent prêts sur la piste, Harry fît un signe de tête aux musiciens qui entamèrent une valse royale. Alors qu'ils commençaient à danser, Harry se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Ce genre de musique vous convient-elle ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Si je peux vous en poser une en retour, bien sur. »

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« Je suis étrangère à l'école. Une amie avait la permission de m'inviter à cette fête mais elle est malheureusement malade. J'avais tellement envie de venir et comme j'avais déjà toute ma tenue de prête, je suis venue tout de même. »

« Oh. C'est bien triste de venir toute seule. Mais à voir vous avez du succès et ne risquait donc pas de le demeurer toute la soirée. A vous de me poser votre question. »

« Je voulais juste savoir qui était l'homme qui se cache dans la coin sombre de la salle. »

« Donc, si je comprend bien, vous avez des visées sur quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-il en riant légèrement.

« Je suis désolée monsieur Potter mais vous n'êtes pas particulièrement dans mes gouts. Mais cet homme là bas, si. »

« Bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi élégant mais il s'agit du professeur Snape. Je n'ai aucun doute car il n'y a que lui pour rester dans une soirée caché dans un coin d'ombre. » Il voyait bien que les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de milles éclats et il décida de couper court directement. « Je suis désolé miss mais son cœur est déjà prit. Par une femme qui n'est vraisemblablement pas prête de venir ce soir. »

« Oh… Tant pis. J'irais tout de même l'inviter à danser plus tard dans la soirée. »

« Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion. » Commença t-il alors que la musique se terminait et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table de la jeune femme. « Il déteste danser. »

Harry lui fît un baise main et la laissa seule. Il s'était imaginé, à la question qu'elle avait posé, que cette jeune femme n'était autre qu'Hermione. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. En un coup de vent, il partit vers les appartements de la jeune femme. A sa plus grande surprise, elle était toujours dans ses appartements et lui répondit qu'elle ne viendrait pas car elle n'était vraiment pas en forme et qu'elle risquait de manquer de sang durant la soirée et donc qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle reste au chaud.

Le professeur de vol repartit tout penaud de savoir que son amie ne lui accorderait pas une seule danse ce soir et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas voir comment elle aurait été habillée. Sur le chemin du retour, il se permit de vagabonder dans les couloirs, repensant à cette jeune femme si étrange qui lui avait laissé encrer en lui une drôle d'impression. Elle l'avait marqué. Mais, d'un autre côté, depuis que Remus lui avait expliqué, Severus tenait énormément à sa mione et, d'un certain côté, il allait bien ensemble. Deux caractères bien trempés ensemble. Il se souvint alors de la lueur qui avait brillé dans les yeux de cette étrange jeune fille quand elle avait parlé de Severus. Si elle tentait de s'approcher de Severus et qu'il acceptait de danser avec elle, Hermione en serait que plus énervée, ce qui causerait quelque problème.

Un certain soulagement s'installa en lui quand, en pénétrant dans la grande salle de bal, il vît que la jeune étrangère était accolée avec O'connor.

Severus continuait de surveiller la salle. Il était 23h50. La dernière danse avant le tombé de masque allait commencer dans cinq minutes. Cela faisait près d'une heure que la jeune fille si bien habillée traînassait avec l'autre abrutit de professeur de Runes. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver et…

« Bonsoir Severus. » C'était Potter. Severus était tellement concentré à regarder cette inconnue qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Potter. Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? » Demanda t-il, agressif.

« Vous êtes bien le seul à toujours venir quand bal il y a lieu et de rester cacher dans le noir pour surveiller les élèves. » Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, Harry reprit, voyant très bien où le regard de Severus était dirigé. « Elle est vraiment magnifique cette jeune femme. Si vous pouviez voir ses yeux ils sont… prenant. »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamines puériles. Ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un comme vous Potter. »

« Vous vous intéressez peut-être pas à elle mais elle, elle s'intéresse à vous. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait vous inviter à danser. A voir elle va le faire finalement. » Dit-il en la voyant se rapprocher. Finalement, une idée lui vînt en tête. Il voulait un peu rigoler en le poussant à bout. « Je pari que vous n'êtes même pas capable de relever un pari. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Vous êtes un serpentard après tout. Et tout le monde sait que les serpentard sont froussards de s'engager dans un pari. »

« Je vous prouverais le contraire Potter. »

« Alors acceptez la danse avec cette jeune fille » Finit-il en murmurant tandis que la jeune inconnue s'était rapprochée.

« Hum… Excusez-moi de mon impertinence monsieur mais j'aimerais pouvoir partager cette danse avec vous. »

Severus émit un grognement rauque et, à contre cœur, présenta son bras à cette demoiselle qui l'accepta, un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Quand ce drôle de couple arriva au centre de la piste, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour les regarder. Leurs tenues s'accordaient parfaitement et cela semblait être fait exprès malgré le véritable hasard de cette situation. Harry ne s'en laissa pas découdre et invita une élève à danser et d'autre en firent autant. Une valse retentit à leurs oreilles et chacun se mit à tournoyer gracieusement. Severus semblait envouté par les yeux de cette jeune femme. Potter avait raison, elle avait réellement des yeux captivant. Leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés, comme s'ils avaient répétés à deux pendant des jours pour arriver à cette parfaite harmonie. Son parfum l'envoutait totalement. Un parfum qu'il croyait tellement connaître.

Les bras du professeur de potions voulurent se refermer autour de la taille de la jeune fille mais il se retînt. Il avait fermé les yeux et imaginé le corps d'Hermione dans ses bras et, automatiquement, il avait voulu l'enlacer fortement, comme pour ne pas la laisser partir. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Non, il ne devait pas réagir ainsi. Instinctivement, il arrêta de danser et voulu se séparer de cette demoiselle mais il se rendit compte que la musique s'était terminé. Albus leva, au loin, sa baguette vers le plafond, faisant jaillir un éclair rouge qui s'éparpilla dans l'air comme un feu d'artifice. C'était le signal, le moment était venu de faire tomber les masques. Severus sentit alors des lèvres chaudes venir se poser au coin des siennes. Il la regarda dans les yeux, rageant mais, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle le remercia d'une voix tendre pour cette danse inoubliable.

Snape la vit reculer de deux pas. Ils étaient les deux derniers à devoir enlever leurs masques et tout le monde regardait, voulant absolument voir à quoi ressemblait réellement cette jeune femme magnifique. Elle sortit sa baguette qui était cachée dans les plis de sa robe, la pointa sur elle-même en murmurant un « Finite incantatem ». Tous poussèrent un soupire de surprise quand la jeune fille devînt jeune femme, ses vêtements s'étant agrandis en même temps que sa taille, mais surtout quand, en enlevant son masque, ils virent tous le bien aimée professeur de défense. Severus en fut tellement déboussolé qu'il fît un pas en arrière. Harry vînt de suite lui réclamait une explication pour ses appartements et elle parla à voix haute et pour tout le monde.

« Vous vous êtes tous fait bernés ! Apprenez bien qu'avec la magie, on peut faire de grande chose pour perturber plein de monde, même ceux qui vous connaisse très bien ! » Sur ce, elle fît un léger clin d'œil à son meilleur ami puis se dirigea vers Julian avec qui elle avait promis de passer le reste de la soirée, laissant Severus avec son étonnement.


End file.
